Birds of a Feather
by solitairebbw218
Summary: In order to protect an innocent girl in her charge, a young woman must go head to head in a battle of wits with one of the most infamous pirates in the Caribbean. Which of the two will surrender first........the Sparrow or the Linnet? Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

_Greetings! This is the 2nd fan fiction I've ever written, and I am hoping some of you nice people who are addicted to this movie as I am will be kind enough to R & R it for me. As always, I don't own Disney or any of the Characters from Pirates of the Caribbean, just the ones I make up in my sad, sick widdle brain...Enjoy!_**  
**

**Birds of a Feather**

**Chapter One……An Invitation From The Black Pearl……**

_Aboard the Goliath……_

"Linnie, when are we going home?"

The sweet singsong voice of her charge interrupted Linnet's thoughts as they stood leaning on the railing along the bow of the ship, watching with amazement as a pod of dolphins frolicked and danced in the wash below. Being the same question for 40th time since their voyage began grated on Linnet's nerves, but her reply was patient as it always was when speaking with the young woman at her side.

Sighing softly, she turned her head to look at the girl that she had cared for and looked after for the past 8 years. The salty breeze blew wispy tendrils of the girls white-blond hair around her head, giving her an almost angelic halo in the afternoon sunlight. The girl could hardly be called a girl anymore, as she was graced with a woman's curves and stood less than an inch shorter than Linnet's own 5'6 frame .In fact, they could have shared wardrobes if their social positions had been the same. It was only after spending time in her company that most new acquaintances were made aware of the true innocence behind those crystalline blue eyes.

" Miranda, do you remember when your Papa died, and your Uncle Henry came to Havenwood?" At the girl's sorrowful look and nod, Linnet continued. " Well, your uncle inherited the title and all the property it entailed, as well as guardianship over you. He has decided that you are of an age to become a wife and mother, " At this point in her commentary, Linnet's voice hardened slightly as she continued. "So we are going to the island I showed you on your globe, where we will go to your new home." Linnet remembered vividly the angry words she had exchanged with his Lordship about his decision regarding his ward. Despite her pleas and protests, Henry Everton, the new Earl of Cheltingham, had been determined to use his niece to fill his rapidly depleted family coffers. He had made arrangements with an untitled but wealthy merchant in Port Royal who was more than willing to take Miranda off his hands sight unseen in exchange for a considerable sum. Despite his advancing years, the wealthy man had felt that 20,000 gold crowns a small price to pay in exchange for a noblewoman from a well known family on which to get his heirs. What he would do when they arrived and discovered what he had received for his part of the bargain weighed heavily on Linnet's mind as well.

" I hope that my husband will have a carriage….I do so miss the carriage rides we took around the park. Do you think I will have fun being a wife? Aunt Beryl's face looked awfully pinched, so I don't think she likes being married. I like babies though, so that won't be so bad." Miranda stretched her arms out and began spinning herself round and round humming tunelessly before stopping abruptly, a look of excitement lighting her eyes. "I know! I'll have you help me pick out a baby, Linnie! Mama picked out the wrong baby and then she died, so I want you to pick the right baby so I won't die too….Papa didn't like having me around after Mama died….." The girl's high pitched voice trailed off as she turned her attention back to the dolphins leaping in the waves below.

Linnet turned her head to take a calming breath before replying, blinking rapidly to dispel the tears that had formed at her charges innocent chatter. "Your papa didn't like being around anyone after your Mama passed away, dearling. His heart was broken, and finally he decided he couldn't live without your Mama anymore, so he went to live with her in Heaven."

Miranda looked over at her teacher and companion with sudden fear. "You won't leave me like Papa did, will you Linnie? If you leave me, who will help me with my drawing and letters and tell me stories and…..." Seeing that her charge was about to become hysterical, Linnet grasped her by the shoulders and pulled her into a comforting hug. "Of course I won't leave you, sweeting. Your Linnie will be with you as long as you need me to be." The girl keened softly, blessedly unaware of the look of grief and sorrow that crossed her caretaker's face as she rocked the young girl back and forth as they clung together on the deck of _The Goliath_. She only hoped that the girl's future husband would allow her to keep that promise.

Linnet had only been 17 when her own parent's death and dire financial straits had forced her to seek asylum with her mother's distant cousins in London. She had been a huge help to the household who had been dealing with the sudden death of Miranda's mother in childbirth, and had become her 9 year old 3rd cousin's closest companion and teacher. She had nursed the girl through the horrific fever which had nearly taken her life 2 years later, a fever that left her forever filled with childlike wonder. Now at 26, she was restless, and had been relieved when Henry Everton grudgingly allowed her to accompany his niece on her journey. Truth to tell, he had been eyeing her in a much too familiar way since he had arrived at the manor, and she had become uncomfortable being under the same roof with him, despite his wife's sharp watch.

Brushing the tears away from the angelic face, she took Miranda's arm in hers and began to guide her across the ship's waist and quarterdeck towards the short hallway leading to their cabin. "Come along , now….it's time to wash up for tea, and then I'll tell you a story like I promised you." Miranda's face brightened with excitement. "A pirate story!" Linnet smiled and nodded, which caused the young woman to giggle happily as she skipped along beside her companion. Several of their fellow passengers who were also enjoying a stroll in the Caribbean breeze looked askance and exchanged comments about the pair as they made their way the two as they made their way across the shifting deck. Just as they reached the portal entrance, they heard a cry from far above, two words that had no meaning to them at that moment, but would soon change everything.

"Sail Ho!"

8888888888888

_Aboard the Pearl……_

The sun was inching its way toward the horizon when the Captain of _The Black Pearl_ caught sight of its latest prey. Through his spyglass, Captain Jack Sparrow was delighted to see that it was a three masted East Indiaman, flying British colors. Impressively large but notoriously slow to maneuver, the ship they were following was riding low in the water, a sure sign that she was heavily loaded with cargo. "_Hmmmmmmmm….a nice fat goose just waiting to be plucked, and I know just the pirate to do the plucking." he thought to himself. _Grinning widely and snapping the spyglass shut, he turned to his motley looking crew, who were awaiting his orders_. "Give 'er all the sails she'll hold, mates, and prepare to board. If the wind holds, we can take her and still make it to Tortuga before sundown, with plenty o'swag for winin', dicin' wenchin' and other depraved and sundry forms of nefarious entertainment." _The crew gave an enthusiastic shout and hurried about the deck, preparing their vessel for the upcoming battle.

_The Black Pearl's_ Captain walked, or rather staggered, towards the wheel, arms crossed at the waist, one hand cupping an elbow, the other stroking the beads woven into the braids on his chin. "_With the exception of the wenchin' on your part, unless that particular activity puts the wind in your sails as it does mine." _He spoke low and with great amusement, addressing his helmsman, or in this case, helms woman Anamarie, the crew's only female member and the only one besides himself and Mr. Cotton that was trusted to take the helm of _The Black Pearl_, growled low and favored her captain with a heated glare as she adjusted their course to intercept the prize. Jack merely chuckled and continued, a gleam in his kohl-lined eyes. "I'll take that as a no, and it's right glad I am to know you have no particular fondness for tarts. I've a notorious sweet tooth, and being the greedy, black-hearted pilfering pirate that I am, I hate to share."

She rolled her eyes as her leader resumed his almost incessant humming of the pirate ditty given to him by the Governor of Port Royal's daughter on a previous adventure. Grasping the railing one handed, he nimbly leaped to the lower deck and addressed the men preparing the cannons. "_As soon as we're in range, let's send them a little invitation to become better acquainted, savvy?"_

_8888888888888888888_

_Aboard the Goliath……_

"Sail's Ho!"

The shouted alert seemed to have an instant affect on Linnet's fellow passengers and crew. For a moment it seemed that time stood still, and then there was a flurry of activity. Wondering about this sudden change, she resisted Miranda's tugging on her arm and motioned the girl to hush. Glancing to the deck just above her head, she saw the captain and his 1st mate with their backs to her observing the approaching ship intently, and was startled to hear the mate offer up a paint blistering oath. She couldn't hear the entire conversation between the two ship's officers, but she distinctly heard the words "Black Sails"…"The Pearl" and …"Damnable Pirates", which were more than enough to start her trembling in her slippers.

Hurrying to the rail, she leaned over and spotted a puff of smoke rising from the rapidly approaching vessels with its ominous black sails just as a warning shot sent spray across _"The Goliath_'s bow, followed a moment later by the "whump" of the cannon's echo. Realizing the danger of the situation, she quickly grasped Miranda by the arm and headed to the cabin with the confused girl in tow.

Closing the door and locking it behind them, Linnet strode over to the wide berth against the wall and immediately pulled the feather mattress out of the bed's wooden box, speaking to her charge as calmly as she could given the circumstances. "Miranda, how would you like to play a game?" When Miranda clapped her hands in delight, Linnet lifted the concealed door in the base of the bed, revealing the long, narrow compartment she had been told would be there by the ship's steward. "What we are going to play is a special game of hide and seek. You wanted to hear about pirates, and so some real pirates are going to come on board the ship and play with us. What I need you to do is hide in here so they can't find you," Linnet put her finger to her lips to motion her companion to be silent, "and you must promise me to be very, very quiet and not make a sound until they leave." Miranda's eyes were as big as saucers, and she copied Linnet's gesture, nodding in agreement and giggling, unaware that the game she was about to play could mean life or death for them both.

"Can I take Ella with me to keep me company? It's so dark…." The young woman asked as she climbed over the box-like bed frame and stepped into at the narrow space, suddenly hesitant. Linnet hastily handed her the doll and made her lie down, reminding her once again of the need for quiet. "Now don't make a sound until I tell you, dearest, and if you're good, I'll bring out that tin of your favorite butter cookies for tea." Miranda started to squeal, but immediately clapped her hand over her mouth, but couldn't prevent the excitement from shining in her eyes. Then Linnet closed the little hidden door and tugged the thick feather mattress back over the compartment, praying that the marauders about to board the ship wouldn't tear it to pieces in search of loot.

She could hear the boom of the cannons as _The Goliath_ exchanged fire with the pirate vessel, and felt the ship shudder as she took a hard blow. Glancing out the narrow porthole could see the black ship was pulling along side in preparation to board them. Having done her best to protect the one dearest to her heart, she looked around the small cabin, her thoughts finally turning to her own safety.

"Now all I need is a place to hide………" She knew that the cabinets and their clothing trunks would most likely be searched, as would the privy closet. After a few moment spend in thought, she grinned at her own cleverness as she began removing the laces of her modest but stylish dress with its cumbersome bell skirt…… 


	2. Chapter 2

_Greetings, all, and a big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter of this little work of mine. I won't be updating this one as often as I'd like, probably only about once a week, mainly because this one is a little harder to write. I try to be as accurate as possible, so bear with me…_

_P.S. Mlle. Fox---you are correct that Miranda is mentally the equivalent of a child of approximately 10 years of age. That's what makes what her Uncle is demanding so wicked……hmmm…perhaps a certain Captain will intervene?_

_P.S. Estelle Tiniwiel---- This story will have a rather interesting twist regarding Miranda in the end……and I want to say thank you to you for your kind and generous comments regarding my other currently running story! It is reviewers like you who make the time and effort we put into our "babies" worth while! _

**Chapter 2: A Missing Bird**

It wasn't long after Linnet had crawled into her hiding space when the menacing barrage of cannon fire ended, making the screams and shouts of her fellow passengers all that much louder. She could hear the thud of booted feet on the decks overhead, but it was what she didn't hear that really surprised her…..no sound of pistols or the clash of swords, something that she had expected to hear entirely too much of. In fact, it was much too quiet, which was in itself unnerving.

She held her breath as she heard voices in the hall, and forced herself not to flinch as the doorknob was rattled and when denied entry, whoever was on the other side suddenly kicked it in. '_Damn it, I forgot to unlock the blasted door…'_ she mentally cursed herself for her oversight, and closed her eyes, praying silently that whoever was in their cabin wouldn't be clever enough to figure out that these particular cabins locked _only from the inside._

Lady luck must have been looking down on her with favor, since the two men in her room seemed more focused on looking for valuables than on finding the occupants of the room. Linnet couldn't help but wince when she heard them tearing through their cupboards and trunks, and her heart sank when she heard the thump of her precious books being cast aside as if they were garbage, not treasured works of literature that they were. The men seemed to be discouraged when they didn't find anything of value.

"Nothin' o' much value here, chum……although the Cap'n might want a look-see at these books. Let's 'ope our mates had better luck in the other cabins and 'old, or it'll be a cold night in Tortuga for us, ay?" He nudged his fellow pirate in the ribs as they gathered up the books and headed out the open door. They were almost to the stairs and Linnet had begun to believe that they were going to survive their ordeal relatively unscathed when the one thing she had been praying wouldn't happen happened.

"Linnie, I think they're gone now…..is it my turn yet?"

Linnet winced as the footsteps returned.

88888888888888888

Captain Jack Sparrow stood casually on the deck of the Goliath, looking rather smug, and to his way of thinking he had every reason to be. Not only had he just carried out his 9th successful raid of the month that left he and his crew with plenty of trade goods and supplies, but he had also managed to carry it out with only minor injuries to those aboard the Goliath, and no loss of life on either ship. Resting his pistol casually on his shoulder, he turned to address the crew and passengers of the captured vessel, his other hand resting gracefully, as would a foppish aristocrat's, just below the sash tied at his hip.

"Now then, gents and gentle ladies, let's get down to business, shall we? You 'ave the honor of being addressed by none other than Captain Jack Sparrow, and yonder ship is the Black Pearl." He paused dramatically here for a moment for their response, usually gasps and groans of dismay, and as always, he was not disappointed. He flashed them a golden toothed grin and nodded graciously in acknowledgement before continuing.

"I see that some of you 'ave knowledge of me. For those of you who don't, a bit of advice." His manner went from slurring, half-drunken good-natured thief to deadly, stone sober killer in a heartbeat. "As long as you cooperate and don't raise arms against me crew, they'll not raise a hand against you…..kind of me own version of what the good book says…" (at this point observers would see Jack's hands held piously as if in prayer for all of about a half second…) "do unto others, etc. which I try to abide by, with the exception bein' the robbing part, o'course. So if you'll hand over any valuables you may be carryin' on your person, we'll finish transferring the goods from the hold, Robert's your Uncle, Fanny's your Aunt, we'll go our way, you'll go yours," At that moment a strange commotion on the deck behind him drew his attention.

He glanced over his shoulder to see a couple of his crew men escorting an extraordinarily pretty young woman out from the cabin area….from the look on his men's faces he knew that something wasn't quite right with the situation, and he motioned them over. The woman was keening almost hysterically and dragging her feet, saying the same phrase over and over again.. "I want Linnie..I want my Linnie" as she clutched a porcelain doll.

The men looked uncomfortable as they stood there holding her up.

"We found her hiding in one of the cabins, Cap'n….can't seem to get much sense out of 'er, an she went plum mad when we found her. We diddn' harm her, not one hair, Cap'n, but she won't stop callin' for her Linnie!"

The captain of the Black Pearl had a hunch, and quickly tucked his pistol into his sash. Crouching down before the girl as she hung sobbing in the men's arms, he snapped his fingers in her face, and she looked up at him, sniffling, her attention momentarily taken by his strange appearance. Once he had her attention, he whistled a couple of familiar bird calls, which made her smile with delight. Looking down at her open face with it's childlike curiosity, he realized that she was not a woman in any way other than the mere physical, and that the situation called for a different Captain Jack Sparrow than was usually present on these type of raids.

He clucked in distress, lifting her chin up with one jewel ringed finger. "Now then missy, what's all the to-do about, ay? Can't have you watering down the deck of the ship with all these tears, luv…makes 'em slippery." To the amazement of his crew and the passengers he produced a handkerchief seemingly from out of thin air and proceeded to mop up her face. He turned back to the assembled passengers and searched the crowd for anyone who could be a concerned relative of hers. "Which of you fine folks is in charge of this young lady?" When no one responded, he grimaced and mumbled under his breath… "Well, that's bloody wonderful." He glanced down to see the young woman's face crumble again when she didn't see who she was looking for. "Linnie…."

Rolling his eyes and looking extremely frustrated, he handed the girl his handkerchief and shook her shoulders slightly to get her attention…. "Missy, have you a name?" Between sobs, the girl nodded….and said nothing.

"Well, what is it then, sweetheart?"

"M-Miranda Everton.." she managed to stutter out, giving a great shuddering sigh as she did so.

"Miranda….that's a pretty name. Now Miranda, are you traveling alone or is someone with you?" When her eyes scrunched up again and the tears began to stream again, Jack made a comical face and tried desperately to shush her. "I take it you're looking for your Linnie…..now, tell me, darlin', where did you last see your Linnie, hmmm?"

"In the cabin, when she made me play hide and seek. But I was bad…I broke the rules ..she told me to be very quiet so the pirates wouldn't find me and we'd have butter cookies for tea , but I wasn't …and now I can't find her…" The girl clutched her doll and howled in despair.

Wincing and covering his ears, Jack grabbed the young woman and gently turned her, pushing her back into the arms of the two men who had discovered her. "Take her over there with the other passengers and find someone to mind her….and search the lower decks again to see if you can find this Linnie person.." '_Probably an older, pox-scarred shriveled up old maid hired to act as this innocent chit's warden…she's probably better off without the nag….' _He thought to himself as he turned back to the passengers. "Now, as I was saying before, mind your manners and you'll all walk away from this with a fine story to tell your future generations. Unless, of course, one of you has a suicide wish and attempts to do something…" The click of a pistol hammer being cocked behind his right ear made him tense up… "incredibly stupid."

"Linnie!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello again! First of all, a big thanks go out to everyone who has kindly reviewed this story, and I hope you've enjoyed this story line so far. Some of you may think that the lead OC in this story is starting to sound like what I've heard described as a "Mary Sue"...however, there is much more to Linnet than meets the eye, and I ask that you give her a little more time to develop before you write this story off._

_As always, I do not claim ownership of any character of Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean, just the ones I think up in my own sick little mind, savvy?  
_

_That being said, it's time to find out what Linnet had in mind when she pulled a pistol on the sexiest pirate to ever sail the Spanish Main...so, on to the next chapter---enjoy! _

**  
**

**Chapter 3: Consequences**

It had taken every ounce of Linnet's willpower not to fly down off the top of the wooden bed canopy when the pirates returned to the cabin and found Miranda's hiding place. She would have to take the time to explain to her charge why she hadn't been there to protect her, but her main concern was getting the both of them to safety.

Once the trio had left the room, she waited for what felt like hours but was actually just a few scant minutes before climbing down from her dusty hiding place, clutching the small flintlock revolver that was one of the few of father's possessions she'd managed to keep. Cautiously she poked her head through the door and looked around before easing her way toward the deck. She could hear bits of conversation and Miranda's sobs. From her vantage point she could see the rest of her fellow passengers huddle at the bow of the ship, surrounded by pirates who appeared to be collecting their valuables.

Directly ahead with his back to her was the man who seemed to be in charge. He stood several inches taller than her, but seemed even taller with his mass of dark braided and dread locked hair and tri-cornered hat. His dark blue coat hung halfway to his knees, and he wore dark gray leggings tucked into well worn brown cuffed boots. Then she spotted Miranda, being dragged by the arms toward the other passengers, and her fury at seeing the young woman treated in such a way overrode her judgement.

Not stopping to think about the consequences, Linnet slipped up behind the man and cocked the delicate looking but deadly gun in his ear, just as he was advising the other passengers not to do something stupid. When he raised them slowly to just above his shoulders, she saw that his hands, while incredibly grubby, were covered with many jeweled rings.

"Tell them to let her go, or it will be your brains the crew will be mopping up, Captain….?" Despite the trembling in her hands, her voice was steady if a bit low as she pressed the barrel of the pistol against his head.

"Jack Sparrow, Captain of _The Black Pearl_…..and might I know the name of the person who has me at a slight disadvantage at this particular moment?"

"That, Captain, is none of your concern. What should concern you, however, is what is going to happen to that mush-filled head of yours if you don't do as I asked in the next five seconds. Now, if you don't mind?" She nudged him with the gun.

"Boyle, Jonas, send the lass back to me." Jack turned his head casually to the side, trying to catch a glimpse of the person holding him hostage, but all he caught was a glimpse of white before the gun was moved from the back of his head to his ear, forcing him to turn his head forward once more.

"Linnie!" Miranda's shout of relief finally answered his question as to the identity of his captor, and he was not unhappy about the fact that the girl's chaperone didn't sound like the old, withered crone he had imagined. Despite his nefarious occupation, Captain Jack Sparrow was not a cruel man, and hoped that whoever had charge of the young handicapped woman was kind to her. Evidently the woman would go quite far to protect the girl from anything that threatened her, even if it meant risking her own life in the bargain. The captain's thoughts would later prove to be almost prophetic as the next few moments unfolded.

Miranda had almost skipped the entire distance across the deck when she stopped up short and began giggling. "Linnie, you're all over dirt, and where are your clothes?" Despite the gun to his head, Jack couldn't resist tipping his head up and catching a quick peek at the woman behind him. He only had time to note that she was brunette, not overly tall but nicely rounded in the camisole, corset and bloomers she wore, and that she was covered from head to toe in a large quantity of dust. It was just at that same moment that the unthinkable happened.

One of the other passengers in the back of the group, who had yet to be searched, decided to use the young woman's distraction to his advantage and pulled a pistol of his own. Moving fast, he shoved his way to the front and aimed his gun at Jack and was about to squeeze the trigger when one of the Pearl's crew began to wrestle the gun from his hand. All that stood between him and his target was Miranda.

Seeing the situation unfold from over Jack's shoulder, Linnet was momentarily frozen in horror as she saw her cousin right in the line of fire. She saw the man shake free of the pirate holding his arm and aim the gun. Instinct took over and without any hesitation she leaped from her position from just behind and to the right of the captain.

It is said that just before a person dies, their life flashes before their eyes. In Linnet's case, time simply appeared to be moving in slow motion, like a grotesque play gone horribly wrong. She felt rather than heard the crack of the gun and saw the puff of white smoke as it rose in the wind….the shocked look on Miranda's face as Linnet shoved her to the deck….the looks of horror on the faces of her fellow passengers as her body jerked with the ball's impact…the burning pain which stole her breath as she fell…the warmth of the smooth wood of T_he Goliath's_ deck beneath her cheek before urgent hands rolled her over…and finally, the bright blue Caribbean sky being blocked out by a pair of kohl-lined eyes of the deepest brown she had ever seen as she slipped into the darkness……

**(Author's note...Dontcha just hate cliffhangers?--til next time!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again, gentle readers, and thank you for your wonderful reviews……they warm the very cockles of me heart, they do! (Have you guessed that it's talk like a pirate day, mates?)

_Some folks may have thought that the last chapter saw the end of our dear heroine, but that wouldn't make for a very good (or long) story…Never fear, Linnet isn't through annoying our dear Captain Sparrow just yet! Read on!_

Chapter 4: To Death's Door and Back Again… 

"Damned little fool" Jack cursed as he knelt over the unconscious girl, applying pressure to her side where an increasingly large red stain was forming rapidly. "Boyle, escort Miss Everton o'er to the Pearl and put her in the guest cabin—see that she's not disturbed." When Miranda saw the blood, she began shrieking hysterically until Anamarie, upon receiving a nod from her captain, dealt her a quick but measured clip to the jaw which left her senseless. That being done, he turned back to Linnet and called to his quartermaster. "Hatcher, find the ship's surgeon—Gibbs, Ana, you're with me!" He swept the limp woman up in his arms and started toward the main cabin before he remembered he had one last detail to handle.

Turning back, he locked eyes on the man who had fired the weapon and spoke in a calm but deadly voice. "You had best hope that this girl lives, for your fate depends on hers. If she dies tonight, you'll not see another dawn. Transfer him and throw him in the brig. If she lives, we'll ransom him from Tortuga." He swung back around and headed to the captain's stateroom, knowing his orders would be followed without question.

Laying her down on the wide bed, he pulled his dagger and cut the strings from her corset, something he had done many times before, but never under these serious circumstances, he mused. She moaned as he pulled the offending garment away from beneath her but didn't wake. He sliced away her thin chemise to reveal her wound just as Gibbs returned with the ship's doctor.

Ana fetched a basin, soap and toweling for the doctor, who washed quickly before turning to his patient. Jack scowled slightly when the smaller man shoved him aside, but the man was already running his hand over Linnet's injured side. A few moment's later, he sighed with satisfaction and leaned up, a smile on his face. "She's a lucky young woman. The ball ricoched off a rib and is lodged fairly close to the skin. She has a cracked rib and the injury will be painful, but barring infection, she'll live. We do need to get that ball out, however, and I'll need some assistance." Ana nodded once, but Gibbs was looking slightly green around the gills, so Jack sent him outside to supervise the loading of the cargo from the Goliath to the Pearl.

Jack swept the maps and other items off the table onto the floor, and Ana covered it with a relatively clean blanket. Jack and the doctor lifted Linnet onto the table as Ana went rifling through the cabin's cupboards for other needed supplies. The doctor pulled his surgical kit out of his bag and lit a candle, using the flame to sterilize his instruments. Ana returned with a sheet which she began tearing into strips for bandages. The doctor then washed again, and turning to Ana, asked her to hold the lantern up high. Glancing at Jack, he spoke softly. "I can't give her laudanum since she's unconscious, so you'll have to hold her down. Are you sure you're up to this? It won't be pleasant, Captain."

Jack met his gaze steadily. "I've faced many things that weren't pleasant, doctor, including my own demise on several occasions. I can think of noone who deserves this task more than myself, since I was the ball's intended target."

The doctor favored him with a measuring stare of his own, then nodded. "Aye, then….let's get this over with, shall we."

_8888888888888888888_

The sound of voices pulled her out of the darkness, no matter how hard she tried to remain in the floating nothingness. She felt herself being moved and groaned, feeling quite put out at being disturbed. Different sounds and scents met her ears and nose. She heard a familiar scratching sound and and was pleased with herself when she recognized the familiar whiff of a sulphur match being strick. She wondered at the tearing sounds she heard, which reminded her of the time years ago when she caught her petticoat on a nail in the stable. She was in the middle of that fond remembrance when she was suddenly on fire, sent screaming over the edge into madness as burning flames licked at her side…her eyes flew open and she was momentarily blinded by the bright lights above her. She could see blurred figures standing around her, and then a piece of hard leather was thrust into her mouth, tasting subtly of what she recognized as rum. Before she had time to even think to struggle against this intrusion there came another pain, even worse than the first and her eyes squeezed shut as she cried out. Somewhere in her subconscious mind she realized that the leather was there to prevent her from biting her own tongue, but that understanding brought with it no comfort. She was screaming, her hands clutching at the blanket below her as sharp objects poked and prodded the already agonizing wound, and try as she might she couldn't free her arms to stop them. Finally she felt a particularly sharp pain followed by the thud of metal hitting metal, and the probing stopped. Another wave of fire swept through her side, but this time she was so exhausted all she could do was moan.

Jack winced with sympathy as the girls body went limp as the doctor washed her wound with the brandy before stitching the wound lightly and wrapping it with strips of torn sheet. She had fought hard against him, and her torment had nearly broken his blackened heart as she lay writhing in agony on the table.

As the doctor finished his minstrations, she felt the pressure on her arms ease and gentle hands wiping the tracks of tears from her face. The leather was removed, and she was eased up to a semi sitting position, someone's arm and shoulder supporting her. She opened her eyes as a cup was placed to her lips, and she drank it thirstily. "There's my brave girl…drink up." When she finished she looked up at the speaker, to find that it was the very man whom she had held a gun on, the man with the chocolate brown eyes. She started to speak but he placed a finger, first to her lips and then to his own. "Shhh… you've had a bit of a trying day, so you'd best lie back and let the laudanum do it's job, ay?" Her eyes were drawn to the beads strung in his hair, and she managed to reach out and touch them for a moment before the medicine took effect, smiling softly as she faded from consciousness into a drug induced sleep.

Laying her gently back against the pillow, Jack went to the cabin door and called to his men, ordering them to take down The Goliath's sails and toss them overboard before preparing to depart. Calling Boyle and Jonas to him, he instructed them to return to the women's stateroom and retrieve their belongings. Anamarie dressed Linnet in one of Captain Johnson's shirts for modesty, and wrapped her in a clean blanket for her transfer to The Pearl. When the doctor protested his decision, Jack silenced him with a frosty glare. "Whether by fate or by accident I owe this woman my life, doctor, and I always pay my debts. She and her companion will remain in my care and under my protection until that time." With that, he swept the unconscious Linnet up into his arms and left the cabin.

The longboat was just returning from carrying over the last of the cargo, and Jack had a few moments to observe the fragile woman in his arms. Her dark brown hair glowed with rich auburn highlights in the late afternoon sun, and her pale complexion, though reddened now by her recent tears, was flawless. Beneath the flowing man's shirt she wore, this "Linnie" was well formed, being not rail thin nor overly voluptuous. The one thing she had in excess of was spirit, and that surprised him, as most well brought up females of the times had that driven out of them by the age of 20, a rare exception being a Governor's daughter of his particular acquaintance. He didn't often come across anyone brave enough or stupid enough to try and take on an entire shipload of pirates, especially with an unloaded pistol, and from their short conversation, she didn't appear to be lacking in wit. 

The longboat finally touched the side, and Jack carefully handed her down to the crew, climbing down to take a seat in the bow before taking Linnet back in his arms. He settled her down across his lap again, and smiled faintly when she turned towards him, whimpering when her side pained her, then settling down once more with a sigh. It wasn't long before the hull of his ship loomed over them, and he handed her carefully to his crew's waiting arms. "_Welcome to the Pearl, love._" he murmured, taking her back once more and heading to his cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

_Back again with another segment of this story…sorry it has taken so long to write this section. Hope you are enjoying the story so far, and please feel free to drop a line to let me know what you think!_

**Chapter 5: Death's Door and Back Again II**

_Later that same evening on The Black Pearl…_

"…..water…."

The captain of _The Black Pearl_ looked up from his charts at the woman's soft request. Rising from his seat, he poured a glass of water from the seldom used crystal carafe, and approached her as she lay in the wide bunk. Her green eyes opened slowly when he sat down on the bed beside her, and she looked at him with a slightly confused expression. Moving slowly so that he wouldn't startle her, he leaned forward and helped her to sit up, holding the glass to her parched lips. She hissed as the action caused a sharp pain in her side, but still uttered a soft thank you as he lowered her head back to the pillow. Wetting her lips, she looked around the cabin, and then met his calculating stare before asking "Where….How did I…"

"You're on board _The Black Pearl, _luv,and I brought you here after you were shot. Courageous thing you did, stepping in front of a bullet meant for me." He watched her face carefully as she struggled to remember what had happened. Though he looked relaxed, he knew enough to be prepared for any reaction she might have to her situation.

"Miranda!" Linnet struggled to sit up, her eyes squinting shut as she clutched her side at the agonizing pain, only to be forced back down by his hands on her shoulders. She opened her eyes again to find him only inches away from her, and she was momentarily mesmerized by his kohl-rimmed eyes so close to her own. She detected the scent of rum, tobacco, sweat and some other spice that she couldn't recognize.

"After her initial hysteria, Miss Miranda has settled in nicely. When last seen she was being entertained while enjoying a late supper with the crew. Seems a certain person near and dear to her has gotten her hooked on pirate stories, and Gibbs is always looking for fresh ears to hear his tales." The man gave her a wry grin that showed her a glimpse of gleaming gold teeth before he released her shoulders and sat back, crossing his arms. "She is quite well, which is more than I can say for you at the moment, Miss…?"

"Linnet, Linnet Bryce……and dare I ask who you are, sir?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service, Miss Linnet, or should I call you Linnie as young Miranda does?" He noted her eyes widen slightly in recognition of his name, and was for some reason pleased that she had heard of him. "From my brief discourse with her, I assume you are charged with her care, though you appear quite young to be burdened with such responsibility."

Linnet's eyes flashed as she glared at him. "Miss Bryce will suit, and yes, I am responsible for Miranda, but my cousin is no burden, sir." She said quite forcefully, sucking in a breath as her side lanced her once more. Seeing her face blanch with pain, Jack left the bed and when to a nearby cabinet and returned with a small brown glass bottle. "How serious was my injury, if I may ask?"

Pouring a measure of cloudy liquid into it, he corked it and returned to her bedside, glass in hand. "You're an extremely lucky woman, Miss Bryce…half an inch lower and the ball would have most likely punctured a lung. As it is, you have a cracked rib and a nice sized hole in your side. The doctor says that you will heal, but it will be bloody painful for some time. Such wounds generally are." Helping her to sit up once again, he held it to her lips as she eyed the glass with suspicion. She cautiously took a small sip and turned her head aside grimacing at the foul taste. "Ugh, what is this foul stuff?"

"Something the kind doctor on _The Goliath_ gave me to give you when you became annoying. Laudanum and brandy, I believe…it should help with the pain and make you sleep. Now, drink it up like a good girl or I'll hold your nose and pour it down your lovely throat."

"Hmpph…..I believe you would at that." She replied, allowing him to lift the glass so she could drain it. She made a horrible face and was grateful when he offered her the water cup once more before lowering her back to the pillow once more.

She was exhausted by that simple effort, but took a few moments to observe the pirate whose bed she occupied. His clothing was well worn and looked as though it hadn't seen soap and water in some time, but showed his lean figure quite well. His long dark hair was woven in thick locks and braids, tied back with a faded red scarf, and her eyes brushed over the many beads, trinkets, and even bones that appeared to be knotted into the mess. She was amused when she saw that even the goatee he wore hadn't escaped being adorned with beads. His face was very tan, and he had been blessed with high cheekbones a generous mouth. Oh, yes…..this pirate was indeed a fine specimen of a man, and Linnet had a feeling that he knew it well. She looked up from his chin and blushed when she realized she had been caught looking over him like one would search over vegetables at the market.

"Tuppence for your thoughts, Miss Bryce?" That wicked grin was back as he teased her, enjoying her consternation. He rarely was granted the opportunity to make a maiden blush, and when an opportune moment came along he made the most of it.

"My thoughts are hardly worth a tuppence, Captain, and from your appearance, you look like you can scarce afford that." Despite the pain, she couldn't hold back a giggle at the affronted look that crossed Jack's face, before he chuckled and shook his head as he rose once more.

"I'll keep that in mind when I ask for your ransom, Miss Bryce—perhaps you'll fetch enough for me to afford some new togs, ay?" His watchful eyes didn't miss the look of dismay that crossed her face before those clever green eyes took on a glazed look, the poppy juice finally taking effect. He turned and was almost to the cabin door when he heard her soft voice again.

"If I had to be….taken by pirates…..m'glad it was you…though you're too handsome by far……an' you owe me a tuppence.…." He stopped dead and glanced back over his shoulder to see her head nodding as she slipped back into sleep with a sigh. Snatching up his hat and coat from the hooks by the door, he whistled a merry tune as he took the helm, his eyes smiling as he pondered her revelation ….. _She thinks me handsome……_

_88888888888888888888_

_Three a.m. the next morning._

"Captain, we've a problem……she's fevered."

Jack's stomach clenched at Gibb's words as he tied the helm and headed to the cabin. Anamarie looked up sharply from her position beside the bed, where she had been wiping Linnet's fevered brow with a damp rag. Beads of sweat and water rolled down Linnet's face as her teeth chattered, chills wracking her overheated body. Jack swore viciously and ordered Gibbs to wake the cook and have him prepare some willow bark tea.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!" the half cry half moan emerged from the woman's mouth as she struggled to push the blankets off. Her eyes were wide open but unseeing as she fought an invisible foe. "She can't marry him….she's just a baby….she doesn't understand." Her body thrashed and she sat up, her voice taking on angry roar. " …You're nothing but a greedy bastard….selling her like she was a slave to fund your gambling and whoring!" Anamarie jumped back as the girl lashed out at her, clearly locked in a fever driven hallucination. Jack climbed behind her and wrapped his arms around her, leaning back against the headboard in an effort to prevent her from harm. Her voice grew more shrill and agitated as she thrashed violently and clawed at the arms restraining her. "Noooo….leave me alone! How could you suggest such a thing… stay away from me or I'll tell Aunt Beryl!" Jack grunted with pain as her head made contact with his chin, knocking his head back as well. "That's disgusting….. my own flesh and blood…don't touch me…..I'll kill you! I'll kill…." The last shreik trailed off in a whimper as she suddenly sagged in Jack's arms. He and Anamarie eyes met as they exchanged a horrified glance in the suddenly too quiet cabin. Anamarie handed him a rung out cool rag, and he gently wiped her flushed face.

"Quite the man, this relative of hers is….." He murmured softly to Anamarie, who had opened a bottle of rum and handed it to him after taking a swift pull on it herself.

"Aye." Anamarie replied, more than a slight tinge of anger in her tone… "Not unlike many whoresons I've encountered. But that last bit…..makes me wonder if she did escape him before he……" She didn't finish the thought as memories of her own horrific experiences as a slave flashed through her mind.

Jack's hand reached out and with one finger raised her head back to meet his own level gaze. "Don't dwell on the past, Ana…..the past cannot be changed, but you can become stronger because of it. You and this baggage 'ere have something in common, I think….you're both survivors, and you both give me headaches on occasion." He smiled softly, rubbing the back of his head where it had hit the headboard, and Anamarie rolled her eyes as the mood lightened. "Now, fetch me another shirt---she's soaked through this one and she's still hot as blazes. I've the feeling we've got a long night ahead of us."


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks again to all of you who have read and reviewed this story…sorry it is taking me so long to update, but life gets in the way sometimes…lol._

_As always, I don't own any characters from POTC…just the ones I make up in my poor widdle brain._

_About the opening scene in this chapter--- I have read over half of all the POTC fanfics on the site and haven't found a scene like it, but if there is one, I want to apologize in advance. I hope you enjoy it, and please R & R if you feel like it…_

**Chapter 6: Breath of Life**

…._I never thought I'd be too tired to breathe…..funny thing, that_……

My body feels heavy and so hot, like I've been cast into an oven. I'm not asleep but I can't wake up either, and I can't seem to find the energy to move. My side hurts every time I shiver…I want to cry but I can't. I turn my head slightly and hear the sound of a steady heartbeat in my ear, and for some reason it comforts me. I take a deep shuddering breath, let it out and drift off…

I feel weightless and the pain is gone…and I find I have the energy to open my eyes. I look down at myself in the bed beside him, and can't help but think that I look like a fright. So pale, my hair snarled and my face damp with perspiration, and yet he holds me to his side as if he were my lover. He sleeps, his noble head tipped back against the headboard, the dark circles under his eyes revealing the exhaustion. In sleep he looks much younger than he appears awake, and I feel a wave of tenderness toward this strange man I scarcely know. Then it comes to me that I am indeed floating, that I must be dead or at the least dying, and I realize at that same moment that I am not alone.

"_It's not too late, you know…_" The woman's voice is soft and strangely accented, and I turn my head to find her floating gently beside me near the ceiling. Her eyes and hair are dark as night in her fair face, and her beauty is stunning. "_He has a noble heart, not unlike your own, Linnet. Because of your sacrifice, you have been given a rare gift,…..the gift to choose. You can take my hand now and leave this life behind….or you can stay and live."_

"If I choose to go, what will happen to Miranda?"

The translucent figure answered me, a note of regret in her voice. "_I cannot answer that question fully, as each person's destiny relies on the actions of others. I can tell you that she will reach her destination unharmed."_

"But will she be happy?"

The woman looked at me sadly and shook her head. "_Linnet, I cannot answer more….You must make your decision quickly, else your choice will be made for you_." She nodded toward the bed, and I could see that my body no longer moved and that my lips had taken on a blueish cast. At that moment the Captain started awake, and his eyes grew wide as he looked in our direction. I saw his lips move but couldn't hear what he said, as there was a strange rushing sound in my ears that sounded remarkably like the ocean's tide. I can't help but watch with fascination as he turned his attention to my body and gave a fearful shout when he saw its stillness. Laying me flat he struck my chest several times with his fist and then put his lips to mine, trying to blow life back into my body. "_Breathe, damnitall, breathe! I didn't nurse you for 2 days to have you die on me now_!"he cried out in desperation. He bent his lips to mine once more as I look over at the floating woman. The single word she spoke echoed in my head…."_Choose_."

"Life" I whispered, and saw her smile, one of sweet triumph mingled with a gentle sadness, a smile which blinded me. An instant later I felt a horrendous pulling sensation, and suddenly I was back in my body, which ached horribly. Fiery pain lanced my side, but for once I didn't care. I gave a shuddering gasp and opened my eyes and his look of relief is a sight I'll never forget. His hand felt cool as it brushed across my warm forehead as he leaned back, and I looked and gasped when I saw the beautiful shimmering woman still hovering above us. I glanced over to see the captain had noticed my reaction and was staring at the ceiling as well, and as I fell into a healing slumber I thought I heard him speaking……

"…_many thanks, Pearl m'love…."_

(a/n)When Anamarie arrived half an hour later to take over nursing duties, she found the injured woman wrapped in the Captain's arms, his head resting atop hers, and that Linnet's fever had finally broken.

8888888888888888

After several hours of much needed sleep, the captain made his way to the galley, where he ate the first really solid meal he'd had in nearly 3 days. Returning to the helm, he motioned Mr. Cotton aside and stepped behind the wheel of his beloved ship with a familiar sense of belonging. Telescope in hand, he swung around quickly scanned the horizon for signs of other ships. He heard a whisper of skirts behind him and turned to find Miranda standing beside the big wheel, running one finger along the grips. She wore her hair plaited under a black bandana he recognized as belonging to Anamarie, and the young woman's feet were bare and very dirty. She was humming softly to herself, and Jack had to hold back a grin as recognized the tune as the one he himself had become so fond of. She started and jumped back when Jack snapped the telescope closed and hung it on his belt as he stepped back to the helm.

"Are the crew treating you well, Miranda?"

She brushed her hands on her skirt nervously before she answered him. "Everyone has been very nice to me….but I miss Linnie. Ana said she was very sick, and they won't let me see her…….is she going to die, Captain Jack?" The young woman's voice was tremulous and she looked at him with something akin to fear in her eyes.

"She came very close to it, but no, luv, she isn't going to die. She is very strong woman….she just needs a lot of rest, but your Linnie will be right as rain before you know it." _'……God, please forgive me if it isn't true….'_

The girl's eyes brightened and she smiled at him, and Jack was momentarily stunned by the beauty of that smile. It was as if he had been graced by an angel, and he suddenly felt as if he should fall to his knees while in the presence of something so holy. When she turned away to look out at the sea, he took a calming breath before catching her attention again.

"Tell me, Miranda, where did you live before you got on the ship?"

"Linnie and I lived at Havenwood, in Sussex. I miss it very much….the house was so pretty and we had our own park. Linnie used to take me there….Papa and Mama did too, before Mama died. Then we were all sad."

"Sounds like a pretty place, sweetheart. Why would you leave such a nice home to come to Port Royal?"

"When Papa died, Uncle Henry and Aunt Beryl came to live with us at Havenwood." Miranda got very quiet and her eyes grew sad as she played absently with the ships wheel. "There was a lot of fights about what should be done with me, and Uncle and Linnie would yell at each other something awful. Then Uncle said I was to be married and sent Linnie away with me. And then you came with _The Pearl."_

Jack stood silently, digesting this information for a few moments before asking another important question. " Would you like to go back to Havenwood, poppet?"

She shook her head as she looked up at Jack and said in a frightened voice "I don't like Uncle Henry anymore, Captain Jack. He was nice to me at first—he bought me candy and a kitten and my doll Ellie, and it wasn't even my birthday! But he isn't nice after all---- I was hiding behind the sofa in the library when he hurted her. Linnie, she hit him and told him to leave her alone and ran away. She got awful sick and cried a lot when she thought I was asleep. Please don't tell her I saw." The girl's expression brightened once more before she continued with confidence. " Linnie says that at my new home, I'll be the lady of the house and noone will hurt me or say mean things to me like Aunt Beryl, so I want to go to my new home, if you please, Captain Jack."

The tightening of his hands on the wheel was the only outward sign of Jack's inner fury, and he wished he had the absent bastard in front of him so that he could beat him senseless before running him through.. Calming himself, Jack sighed and nodded at Miranda, favoring her with a slight smile. "Port Royal it is then, missy. I've got some friends there whom I 'aven't seen in a while that will be able to help us. Now, how would you like to help me steer for a little while, ay?" He stepped back and with a gallant gesture, urged her to take the helm. He couldn't resist returning the wide joyful grin she favored him with as the slender woman stepped in front of him and placed her hands on the big wheel. It wasn't long before her sweet voice joined his as they sang the pirate ditty they both knew and loved as the sun began to sink toward the horizon.


	7. Chapter 7

_Greetings once again, gentle readers, and my most humble apologies for keeping you waiting for these updates. I have been suffering from both writer's block and an addiction to reading other's fanfics here lately…my bad! This is a little short, but I will make up for it next chapter, I promise!  
_

_I wis I had time to thank each and every one of you individually who have taken the time to review this story, but that would take forever (and I am just too darn lazy to do it!--hey, at least I'm honest! ) You all are the greatest, and I will do my best not to disappoint you! _

_As always, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, and am not making a profit from this writing…the only things I own are the characters and plotlines that I make up in my poor widdle brain._

**Chapter 7: A Second Chance**

(Linnet's POV)

'Awaken, Linnet…'

The soft command brings me back from the comfortable doze I had been in, and blink a few times to clear the sleep from my eyes. It feels like morning, and the sunlight coming through the windows in the stern confirms my suspicions. Those beams are playing tricks on my tired eyes…for a moment I could have sworn there was a woman standing there in the swirling dust motes…….

I am very tired, but the burning pain that had plagued my every breath is now no more than a dull ache. My mouth and throat are very dry and all I can manage is a funny sounding croak, but it is enough. I hear the door creak open and footsteps approaching, and I look up to see a young, dark skinned woman at my bedside. She fetches a glass of water and helps me to sit up, plumping up the pillows behind me. She smiles faintly at my whispered thanks, and her rough hand brushes my forehead. "Fever's gone…you're well on your way to mending now, I think."

"How long have I been ill?"

"Five days now, and your girl has been driving us mad asking about you. Don't fret yourself." Her tone is firm as I start to try and rise. "Miranda is fine, having a right good time playing pirate, matter o' fact. I'm Anamarie, by the by…..we haven't exactly been introduced, as you were out of your head with fever most of the time." The woman's wry expression gives me the impression that she has quite a sense of humor and that she hides it well. Pulling the covers back, she lifts the nightshirt and unwraps the bandages on my side. Glancing down, I can see that the ugly puckered wound appears to be healing nicely.

I also realize that I haven't bathed in 6 days and that my skin feels like it is crawling. Noticing my expression, Anamarie favored me with a smirking scowl. "Not used to being among the unwashed heathens, Milady? I'm sure if you ask nicely the Cap'n will be happy to arrange for us to stop by the nearest island so that we can take on sufficient fresh water so that your Ladyship can bathe to your hearts content ….or are you like the French queen and require milk for your toilette?"

Her biting sarcasm cuts me sharp as any whip, and I feel my own temper flare in response. "At least I have a passing acquaintance with soap and water!" I snap back, and then I flush with embarrassment at my outburst. Holding on to what's left of my dignity, I soften my tone before continuing. "A basin of warm water and a comb will suffice, if its not too much trouble. And it's simply Linnet….I'm not titled, just the scarcely tolerated poor relation of the Earl."

Anamarie takes in this information silently and then favors me with a genuine grin, and it is apparent that I have passed some unknown test with flying colors. "Well then, I'll see what can be arranged. But first you need to get something solid in your gut…you've not eaten in days. Think you're up to it?" At the mention of food, I nod as my stomach suddenly reminds me of how long it has been since I've eaten and I find that I am indeed ravenous. I also realize with growing horror that there's something else that I need to take care of urgently.

Anamarie and I share an understanding as she sees the expression on my face. Flinging the covers back, she helps me to my feet and gets me to the privy closet just in the nick of time.

888888888888888888888888888888

An hour later, a freshly washed and fed Linnet was sitting in the newly made bed when an excited Miranda bounced through the door. Linnet had to laugh at her charge's odd appearance, noting the tattered dress and dirty feet as the young woman flung herself down beside the bed. Despite her disreputable state, she was glad to see the girl looking well and happy.

"Linnie, I've been having such fun. Mr. Gibbs tells such wonderful stories, even better than yours, and Anamarie has been showing me how to tie knots, and Cook let me sift the flour for weevils, oh, and Captain Jack let me steer _The Pearl_!"

Smiling widely, Linnet reached out and brushed the silky strands of hair which had escaped from beneath the bandana scarf on Miranda's head. "No one has hurt you then, dearest? I have been worried about you and had hoped that they were taking good care of you."

Miranda looked back at her with a slightly worried expression. "I'm sorry Linnie, I was so excited that they finally let me see you that I forgot to ask how you were. I heard the Captain talking to Anamarie about how you died and Pearl brought you back, and how it was a very near thing. What's it like to die, Linnie?"

Linnet was saved from having to answer that difficult question by the Captain stepping into the cabin. Although he was smiling, his eyes were serious when his glance met hers, and she realized that he had overheard Miranda's question. "Miranda, m'love, the cook is waiting for you to help him with the vegetables for tonight's stew." Reaching out a hand, he helped the young woman to her feet. "You can visit her again after supper, ay?" and sent her on her way out the door with a fond swat.

Closing the door behind the departing girl, Jack turned back and swinging a wooden chair around, he sat on it backwards, crossing his arms casually along the back of the chair as he leaned on it. Linnet suddenly felt like a field mouse under his hawk-like gaze, a gaze that revealed little, while missing nothing. Seeming to sense her discomfort, he smiled slightly and examined his nails casually before speaking.

"Feeling better, then?" At her soft affirmative, he nodded his satisfaction and continued. "Anamarie tells me your fever should be gone for good and that your side is mending well, so barring any further gun related mishaps, you should be walking by the time we reach Port Royale."

He noticed the widening of her eyes when she heard their destination, and his smile broke into a wide grin. "Thought that might get your attention, luv. We are indeed heading, with considerable risk to this ship and crew I might add, to that fine port o'call with the intent to deliver you and that angel faced poppet of yours to your planned destination. Unless of course, you've become overly attached to my fine person and would rather stay and join me crew of dastardly, scurvy, and notoriously villainous reprobates?"

She shook her head in disbelief, and to her surprise, he rose. "Ah, well, can't blame a bloke for askin'. Miranda already makes a fine cook's assistant….does a fine job with the vegetables and keeps the cook entertained with her singing." As he headed out the door, he paused and poked his head back through the door, favoring her with a hang-dog look and a sad sigh. "Would have been interesting, having me own personal maid to bathe and dress me and tend to me personables, but since you're not interested…"

Jack ducked back out the door as one of his feather pillows flew toward his head. "Definitely on the mend." He chuckled as he headed back to the helm.

**(a/n: Coming next time……what surprises await The Black Pearl and its passengers when they arrive in Port Royale?)**


	8. Chapter 8

_I know I deserve to walk the plank for not updating sooner, but I've been tremendously busy these last few weeks getting ready and doing the fall craft fair rounds. I have one more show to do in November, after which I can settle down and get some real writing done again. Thanks so much for your patience!_

_Thank you so much to all of you who have read this little story…I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing it……you all are the best!_

_As always, I don't own any of the characters in Pirates of The Caribbean and am not making any money off of this writing…so don't sue me! _

_Have a Nice Day!_

**Chapter 8: Welcome to Port Royale**

_The following morning……_

Linnet leaned heavily on the planking of the passageway as she carefully made her way towards the deck. The gentle swaying of her body was not entirely from the motion of the ship; after days spent mostly flat on her back, she had lost her former sea legs and was as wobbly as a newborn colt. She couldn't bear the endless hours alone with her thoughts, most of which centered around Miranda's revelations about her near death experience. Her own recollections of events were still a bit vague, more like fevered dreams, but she was certain someone or something not of this world had intervened during her illness. She found herself jumping at every noise and shivering at every draft, and on several occasions had caught a glimpse of something just out of the corner of her eye. The only thing knew for certain was that she would go mad if she didn't leave the room's confines soon. Gritting her teeth against the pain, she donned the skirt Anamarie had left for her and like the fabled Persephone, was rising from the darkness of her own Hades into the world above.

Linnet blinked rapidly, momentarily blinded by the brightness of the sun as she emerged from the dim companionway. The stiff breeze smelled of salt, tar and tobacco smoke, and tipped her head back, closing her eyes as she breathed deeply, unaware that most of the activity on deck had ceased at her appearance. Her recent illness was evident on her pale cheeks, contrasting greatly with her dark chestnut hair, knotted loosely at the back of her head. Opening her eyes, she lowered her head and blushed with embarrassment as she found herself the target of so many curious and some suspicious, none-to-friendly gazes.

She sensed rather than heard a familiar presence nearby, and her suspicions were confirmed when he suddenly spoke from beside her. "Back to work, you scabberous dogs…keeps your eyes where they belong, on the horizon. And as for you…" She turned to find the Pearl's captain gazing down his patrician nose at her appraisingly, "what are you doing up and about? I will be most displeased if those days I spent at your bedside when I could have been drinkin' and wenchin' my weasily black guts out in Tortuga go for naught because of your eagerness for a stroll on deck, m'dear."

Linnet felt her temper rising, but met his fathomless brown eyed gaze levelly. "I'm sure the dockside trollops and barkeeps were simply devastated by your absence, Captain Sparrow….please tender my most humblest apologies on your next visit, which will be within a fortnight I'd safely wager." She saw a spark of amusement in his eyes as she continued. "As for my presence on deck, I read somewhere that fresh air is a wonderful curative. And I… well, I found myself feeling a bit ….reluctant…to waste such a nice day indoors. "

He looked upward for a moment, then turned his hawkish eyes on her once more. "Do you now? And here I thought it was my own charming company you were seeking. You must be more than a little anxious for companionship to leave your sickbed so soon." His eyes seemed to be able to bore into her very soul…._how could a simple gaze make her want to run away and hide?_ "Or could it be that events of recent days have you feeling a bit…haunted, perhaps?" When she paled and uttered a soft gasp, he guided her to a nearby chest against the rail and pushed down onto it.

"Sit down before you fall down, Miss Bryce." His voice was gruff but not unkind as she gratefully if not gracefully plunked herself down, glad to be off her suddenly not-so-steady legs. "You're not the first one to encounter the soul that inhabits this ship, nor will you be the last." He chuckled aloud at the look of relief that crossed her face as she leaned back and closed her eyes as giving a silent prayer of thanks. "Thought you were going mad, did you?" At her nod, he tipped his head and smiled softly down at her, leaning back with both elbows propped on the rail, his jackbooted feet crossed at the ankles. "Don't think you were alone in that sentiment, luv….more than one stout sailor has come flying up out of the hold paler than a fish's belly after a run in with the lady."

"Who is….was..she? And why does she haunt the ship?"

"No one knows, lass….the ship 'as always been called the Black Pearl so that's what we call the spirit who bides in her, and she has never objected to that name. She might be a Selkie, an angel, or just the spirit of an ordinary woman. No one knows the whys and wherefors, and that's the way it will stay, savvy?"

"As you wish, Captain…its not that I'm ungrateful for its assistance, but I for one have no further desire to encounter whatever otherworldly being that inhabits this ship." Silently shuddering, she cleared her throat before continuing. "You're intend on taking us to Port Royale---would it be considered impolite to ask how will you manage such a feat? I would imagine you would receive a warm welcome from the Fort's cannons should you try to approach the docks."

Jack chuckled again, his gold teeth flashing as he grinned. "Aye, James Norrington would like nothing better than to send me an' my fine crew down to see Ol' Hob and _The Pearl_ in smithereens. But I don't intend to accommodate the Commodore, so we've made other arrangements for your arrival. We'll be taking you and sweet Miranda ashore in the longboat while the Pearl makes berth in a certain cove nearby, safe and undetected by His Magesty's Navy. Then you and Miranda can once again resume the path to your destiny, a little worse for wear perhaps, but alive." He reached out with one ringed hand and brushed the loose tendrils of hair which were blowing across Linnet's face, and his voice took on a different tone. "That is, if you still desire to meet it. You're welcome to remain aboard, you know."

Linnet looked up, her eyes revealing more than her words as she replied. "I appreciate the offer, Captain, and I'm sure that if it were up to Miranda, we'd likely never leave this ship." She smiled faintly. "I've never seen her happier than she has been these last days—she's enjoyed what to her has been a wonderful adventure. But we have obligations, she and I, and we owe it to our family to fulfill them. Miranda needs a steady home, Captain, a home where she is safe, loved and cared for, and I intend to see that she gets it. I hope you understand."

"Aye, but the offer stands just the same. T'would be worth it just to tweak old Gibbs…him and his 'bad luck havin' women aboard' and all." He wiggled his fingers as he imitated his quartermasters scowl and voice admirably, causing Linnet to choke back a giggle. _His moods shifted so fast, it was impossible to predict what he was going to say from one moment to the next, _ she thought as he suddenly grew serious again.

"When you were fevered, you spoke of your uncle, and from what Miranda told us he isn't a very nice man." He watched as Linnet's face paled then flushed, and she seemed to curl up within herself. He reached out and grasped her chin, forcing her to look up at him, her eyes bright with unshed tears. "Did he?….."

"No…I ..managed to dissuade him. But it was a close thing….and I'd rather not talk about it anymore, if you don't mind." She shuddered and pulled her head free, turning her head back to the stern of the ship. She glanced back at him as she spoke again, her voice almost apologetic as she smiled softly. "I hope you understand that I don't ever want to place Miranda or myself in that kind of situation again…not everyone out there is as kind as you are, Captain Jack Sparrow."

Looking toward the horizon, he cleared his throat before speaking once more. "Don't be speaking so of me, luv….you'll tarnish the wicked reputation I've worked so hard to build up. We should be arriving in Port Royale around sunset, so you should have plenty of time to prepare for departure.." He glanced upwards toward the mainmast once more and smirked. "That is, if you can manage to talk Miranda down from the crows nest. She's a right monkey when it comes to climbing the riggin'."

888888888888888888888888888888

The sun was a glowing half circle on the horizon as the longboat carrying Linnet, Jack, Mr. Gibbs, 8 crewmen and an unusually silent Miranda headed toward the harbor. It indeed had taken quite a bit of effort to get Miranda down from her perch, and she was still pouting after Linnet's lecture on proper ladylike behavior. She didn't want to leave the ship, and truth be told, Linnet didn't either, although for entirely different reasons. As they approached the shore, she was filled with the sudden urge to beg the captain to take them anywhere but to meet the fate that awaited them.

Tempting as it was, she knew that staying aboard _The Black Pearl_ was not truly an option. Their own presence aboard the ship was the result of a pirate attack, and not all ships out there would surrender as easily as_ The Goliath_ had. She couldn't subject Miranda to that kind of danger. Also running through her mind was the prospect of meeting Miranda's intended husband. Would he be kind to her, treat her as he would a beloved treasure, or would he be cold and cruel to her innocent niece? It wasn't a pleasant sensation, not knowing what was in store for herself or Miranda, but what choice did they really have?

The scraping of the longboats hull on the rocky shore brought her back to reality, and she readily accepted the sailor's hands to help her onto solid ground once more. Her side twinged as a hand brushed against the half healed wound, and she sucked in her breath against the sudden pain as the hands bodily lifted her from the boat. Both she and Miranda were silent as they followed Jack and Mr. Gibbs along the rocky path towards the thriving port city, the sailors behind them carrying their luggage.

Bypassing the still busy streets of the market district, they instead took side streets into the residential portion of Port Royale, where they turned up the walkway to a neat but modest two story dwelling. After depositing the luggage on the wide porch, Jack dismissed the crew to the joys of the local taverns. The door was answered by a young maid, who while somewhat frightened, did not seemed too shocked to see a pirate on the doorstep.. She immediately ushered them into the parlor, where they were greeted by the lady of the house.

"Jack, you wretch! 'tis about time you came to visit us!" The beautiful young woman threw down the shirt she was mending and fairly leaped into the Captains arms, favoring him with a loud smacking kiss on the mouth as she hugged him fiercely. The girl in Jack's arms was truly a beauty, her long honey streaked blonde hair, peaches and cream complexion, and fine gown proclaiming her to be a true lady. Linnet suddenly felt absolutely dowdy in comparison to this lovely woman.

"You're not here to try and steal my lady from me again, are you, you rogue?" A deep amused voice rang from the doorway, and Linnet turned to see a handsome brown eyed man observing the scene from the doorway behind them. His clothing was that of a prosperous merchant, but it couldn't disguise his muscular physique that could only have came from years of hard work.

"I would, Will, m'lad, but seeing as how she's rather attached to you, she'd be more trouble than she's worth." They laughed as the lady in question slapped his chest lightly and then hugged him again before releasing him to turn her attention to her other guests. "Care to introduce us to your friends, Jack?"

"Ah, yes. May I present Miss Linnet Bryce and her niece, Miss Miranda Everton. They've been guests aboard _The Pearl_ since I ah…liberated them from an East Indiaman about a week back. I felt it was only proper to deliver them meself. These are my good friends, Elizabeth and Will Turner, with whom I have had many grand adventures."

At this Miranda piped up for the first time since they had stepped off the ship. "Oooh, I know who you are….you're the Elizabeth that had the Aztec gold and went to the Isle de Muerta to save Will and fought the undead pirates!" She clapped her hands in her excitement and then blushed, her hand over her mouth, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a giggle. Linnet sighed as she favored her charge with a reproving glance. "Settle down, Miranda….remember what I said about your manners."

"I can see Mr. Gibbs must have been sharing his many tales again." Elizabeth cast her amused gaze on the grizzled pirate, who coughed guiltily and grinned back at her before excusing himself, heading toward the kitchen to flirt with the cook. She smiled and turned her attention back on Jack, a question in her eyes. "Why on Earth would you have kept….please say you haven't compromised these young ladies, Jack!" The young woman who had been so friendly moment before was suddenly as fierce as a young lioness protecting her cubs.

"No, Mrs. Turner, Jack has been most kind to myself and my charge. I am most grateful to him for the efforts made by himself and his crew on our behalf." Linnet met the young woman's gaze levelly, and Elizabeth looked from her to Jack and back again.

"What Miss Bryce failed to say is that she stepped in front of a bullet for me, and the least I could do to repay her was bring her and this bit-o-baggage" referring to Miranda, who giggled delightedly at his teasing "to their destination."

"A bullet! Gracious me, I must hear more of this. Where are my manners! Here we are standing around the parlor….please, please, sit down. Will, ask Mary to fetch some tea and edibles, won't you?" As the ladies seated themselves, Jack took the moment to accompany Will into the hallway. After speaking to the young maid, the strapping young man turned back to Jack, smiling widely as he hugged and slapping his older friend on the back. "How've you been, Jack? It's been what….nigh unto two years now you've been gone? We've missed you."

"Aye, it's been too long, but you know how it is, ships to plunder, wine, women, and merrymaking causes a body to lose track o'time. Looks like married life is treating you well, whelp."

"Indeed it is, Jack, and much of it is due to you, I suspect. My reputation as a swordsmith has grown greatly, and I've received many commissions from gentlemen who have had the privilege of crossing blades with you and survived the ordeal."

"Tis the least I could do for the son of one of the few men I could truly call a friend, Will." Jack smiled before continuing. "So, tell me m'lad, when exactly is your offspring going to be making an appearance?"

Will gaped at his friend before answering. "Late April by our estimation, but how in the blazes could you tell that? She's not showing yet, and she didn't even tell me til a fortnight ago!"

Jack grinned before answering, throwing an arm around the strapping young blacksmith before they headed back down the hall to rejoin the group. "Having spent as much time around the fairer sex than you have, m'boy, a man notices certain traits about breeding ladies. They've a certain glow about them, and when I hugged her I couldn't help but notice her bosoms were a bit…" His voice trailed off as he grinned, his gold teeth gleaming as he met his friend's glare. "Ah well, tis good to finally have proof that you're not a eunich after all, Will m'lad." He ducked at the mock punch that came flying his way as they entered the parlor.

88888888888888888888888

The ladies made small talk as Mary brought in the tea and some hastily made sandwiches. Pouring the tea, Elizabeth's asked her about her injury. "You actually saved Jack's life by stepping in front of him as the man shot at him? Quite brave of you, I must say."

"Not so brave as it sounds, Mrs. Turner….I was intending just to push Miranda out of the way…Jack just happened to be the bullet's intended target, only it hit me instead. 'Tis nearly healed now, though, and causes me little pain unless I laugh or breath too deeply."

"Please, there's no need to be so formal….won't you call me Elizabeth?"

"Certainly, but only if you call me Linnet." It was nice to finally have another female of the same age to talk with, something she had missed so much since leaving boarding school. "So, Linnet, what brings you and Miss Miranda to Port Royale?"

"I'm going to be married!" Miranda piped up brightly, then blushed at Linnet's reprimanding glance. Linnet sighed and turned back to meet Elizabeth's questioning gaze. Desiring to speak further about the subject without an audience, Elizabeth spoke to Miranda directly. "Miranda, do you like kittens?" At Miranda's enthusiastic nod, she invited the young woman to go to the kitchen to see the new litter that their favorite mouser had birthed a few weeks earlier. After she had left the room, Elizabeth turned back to Linnet, a wealth of unanswered questions in her eyes. She sipped her tea, pondering her words before she spoke. "Miranda isn't as developed mentally as she is physically, is she?"

Linnet sighed softly before setting her own cup down and answering the question. "Miranda is and probably always will be the bright inquisitive child she was when the fever struck her, shortly after her 11th birthday. Physically she suffered no lasting effects from her illness, but her mind never caught up with her body."

"And yet she is to be married? It hardly seems credible that such an event would take place. Does her intended husband know of her ..condition?"

"I am not wholly certain what her fiance has been told, except that she is "slow, pretty and very biddable," and according to my uncle, that is all that Frederick Leighton requires in a wife…that and the connection to the Earl's family.

Elizabeth froze, the delicate porcelain cup frozen halfway to her mouth. "Did you say Frederick Leighton?" She slowly lowered the cup and saucer to the low table before them.

"Yes. Miranda's fiance paid my uncle 20,000 gold crowns in exchange for a high born bride. He apparently is quite a wealthy man and is desirous of an heir for his great fortune, but lacks the ability to woo one." Linnet couldn't keep the bitterness from her voice as she continued. "My uncle took advantage of the situation by bartered her away, getting rid of a burden and fattening his pocketbook at the same time, the greedy bastard. I insisted on accompanying her, and plan to remain by her side to help her bear this situation as best she can." She looked over at Elizabeth and felt a shiver of uneasiness creep up her spine at her new friend's expression. "Do you know Mr. Leighton?" She took another sip of the delicious tea, savoring the flavor of a brew she had missed a great deal since leaving her homeland.

"Not personally, no….but I know of him." She seemed to hesitate a moment before continuing. "I'm afraid I have some bad news, Linnet."

"Good Lord, you look like you've seen a ghost. He's not fearsomely ugly or an evil letcher that prays on young girls, is he? Elizabeth, pray tell me it isn't so!" Linnet's voice rose as the fears she had been reluctant to speak of nearly overcame her sense of decorum.

Elizabeth glanced up as her husband and Jack returned to the parlor to join them before answering. "It may be better or worse, depending on your point of view, Linnet….you see, Frederick Leighton was found dead four days ago…'tis believed he was murdered."

The fragile teacup shattered on the gleaming hardwood floor as it was dropped by fingers suddenly unable to hold it any longer.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello once again, and welcome to the next installation of this story which has been fluttering around the inside of my head trying to fight its way out for the past several weeks. I noticed that there were several grammar and spelling errors in my last chapter, and I do apologize as I have been working hard here lately and not had as much time to write or proofread. Now that the craft fairs are over, maybe I can get some serious writing done again…in between the holiday shopping that is… 'sigh'…._

_You reviewers are wonderful people, and I wish I had the space to salute you each personally, but they kind of frown on that so I'll just give you all a big verbal hug instead. I can't tell you how much your kind words are appreciated. Reader comments are what keep writers like me going, and I will do my best to try to keep you all entertained._

_Disclaimer: As always, I do not own any characters from Disney's POTC; all I own are the story line and the original characters, and I am making no profit from publishing this story. That being said, on to the next chapter!_

**Chapter 9: A Deal With The Devil…..**

Linnet flew up off the sofa with a cry of distress, both for the shocking news and for her clumsiness with the fine china cup. Elizabeth hastily reassured her guest as she grabbed a linen napkin to dry the spilled tea from her new friend's gown. "Don't fret about the cup, Linnet. My father replaced all the fine china at the Governor's mansion when he remarried last year, so I inherited enough dishes to last a lifetime. I doubt I'll ever have 40 guests at one time for tea." She met the dumbfounded look on Linnet's face with a grin. "Being the daughter of the Governor of Port Royal isn't always easy, but it does have its advantages." She and her husband exchanged a loving glance that made Linnet just a tad bit uncomfortable as she sank back on the sofa, a myriad of thoughts darting like angry wasps inside her head.

"Have they any clues as to who could have committed such a foul crime?" Linnet was pleased that her voice sounded as calm as it did; inside she was shaking like a leaf. With her ward's intended husband dead, where would that leave Miranda and herself?

"None, from what I've heard. The poor man was found on the floor beside his bed, face up with a dagger in his belly….I beg your pardon, ladies." Will spoke up again from the doorway, a look of apology on his face as he noticed them pale at the crude description of the murder scene. "There was a rumor that he wasn't quite stable and in his madness had taken his own life, but few townsfolk found any relevance to that theory. He was a recluse, true, but those who knew him well knew him to be of sound mind."

Elizabeth sat back as Mary returned to remove the tea things and swept up the remaining bits of broken glass from the parlor floor. "The ladies spoke of little else at Lady Margaret's tea yesterday, albeit without the messy details of the crime. Apparently, his nephew Bartholomew will inherit Leighton's Shipping and his estate, though rumor has it that the two of them weren't exactly on speaking terms with each other. I know very little of him personally, other than that he is yet unmarried and is much sought after by the ladies with daughters of marriageable age."

Jack spoke up for the first time since the conversation had taken such a dark turn. "Well then, it seems that with her future husband being a bit, well, dead, you and that riggin' climbing poppet o'yours appear to be at loose ends, ay?"

Before Linnet could formulate a reply, Elizabeth shuddered and snapped at Jack. "I HATE it when you use THAT word, and you well know it, Jack Sparrow. Kindly refrain from using it again in my presence or I'll have my loving husband demonstrate firsthand on your mangy pirate carcass why he is so well known for his sword-making abilities, savvy?"

Jack put both hands up in front of him as if to surrender as he chuckled, the gold in his teeth matching the wicked gleam of humor in his brown eyes. "Sorry luv, can't seemed to stop meself from tweakin' you….you're positively stunning when you're in a fit o' pique." Seeing the look of confusion on Linnet's face, he smiled broadly. "Elizabeth can't stand the word loose….bad memories and all." He tilted his head, and extended his hands in a gallant gesture of entreaty toward the infuriated Elizabeth. "Sweeting, we all know those rumors were unfounded, luv." He cackled as his best friend's wife threw the soggy napkin she was holding at his head. Taking a step back, he nudged Will in the side with an elbow before speaking behind his hand in a loud stage whisper. "I don't envy you right now, mate….breeding women known for being testy and all."

Will grinned widely and looked fondly at his glaring wife before he replied. "Aye, that's true enough Jack, but I've also heard that in some lucky cases that expectant motherhood also has the wonderful effect of making a woman both busty and lusty. And I happen to be a very lucky man. " Both men chuckled as the two ladies groaned in disgust and blushed hotly, one from modesty and the other from guilt.

"Men can be such Neanderthals at times, really…." Elizabeth was still flushed as she turned back to the conversation and hand, but Linnet noticed that her hostess also didn't deny the allegation. "Much as I hate to admit though, Jack did bring up a valid point. With Miranda's betrothed newly laid to rest, your expectations for your future in Port Royale have altered significantly. Have you considered what your next steps shall be?"

Linnet hesitated, formulating her words and thoughts carefully. "I believe we first need to pay a call on Bartholomew Leighton and inform him that we are alive. After that, I guess it all depends on whether or not Leighton chooses to honor the betrothal contract and marries Miranda in his uncle's stead. If he chooses not to do so, she and I could run into some…." Here she hesitated "difficulties." She released a deep sigh before she continued. "He could very well demand that we sail back to England and that the dowry his uncle paid be returned to the estate. If my uncle refuses, then Leighton could quite possibly take the matter to court and get a judgement against my family, and it would be within his rights to do so. Knowing my uncle Henry the way that I do, the funds have likely already been spent, not that he would return them even if they were still in his possession." Linnet stared blankly ahead, her voice flat and devoid of emotion as she continued. "That being the case, it is highly possible if he were to win the judgement, Miranda and I would be forced into indentured service until the debt is paid off."

Elizabeth gasped. "Why put yourself through that, Linnet? Really, there's no need for you to even approach Leighton with this matter. As far as he knows, you were taken captive on a pirate ship, with no expectations of ever reaching civilization again. You and Miranda are more than welcome to remain here with us, as my distant cousins, or I'd be glad to speak with my father and Lady Margaret to make arrangements for you to join the Governor's household if you'd prefer."

Linnet reached out and took her hostesses hands with a fond smile. "I do thank you for your kind offer, Elizabeth, but I'm afraid I have to refuse. I refuse to make Miranda hide away like a criminal when we've done nothing except do our best to honor an agreement we had no part in making. Besides, my ward's…enthusiasm for living…would make it impossible for us to keep up any kind of pretense, and I can only imagine the repercussions if our deception were made known, not only for us but for you as well. I can't take that chance." She patted Elizabeth's hand softly before releasing it. "And who knows, perhaps Bartholomew Leighton will decide to honor the contract his departed uncle made with mine, and I will have worried for naught." She glanced up to find a suddenly serious pair of brown eyes staring directly into hers. Her voice was light as she spoke, but her eyes showed her determination to protect herself and her ward.

"And if worst comes to worst, I'll make a deal with the devil myself if it will keep Miranda and myself safe from harm."

**COMING UP NEXT: Linnet and Miranda meet Bartholomew Leighton and Jack leaves them to face their fate…at least for now. Will our heroines settle easily into life in Port Royal? Or will the murderer strike again? Stay Tuned! **


	10. Chapter 10

_Greetings, friends! Sorry once again for the long delay in posting, but I just haven't had much time to write here lately. I will do my best to update at least once, hopefully twice a week until this story is completed. I have two others that I am writing as well---thank you for your patience!_

_ I was going to introduce the main villain of the story in this chapter, but decided it was time to bring a little more spice into the story instead...that being said, this chapter will include Jack and Linnet's first romantic moment, (delicious!) and also their first major fight, all within moments of each other...so Ye Be Warned! Rough Waters Ahead! A/N Jack may seem a bit OOC during the fight, but I kind of had to write him that way in order for the fight to come out the way it does. And fear not...Bartholomew Leighton will make his appearance soon! (hiss...boo...hiss)_

_Also, I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to review this work in progress……It's comments and suggestions from people like you that keep amateur writers like me going!_

_As always, I do not own any of the characters of Disney's POTC; just the characters and the plot line which seep out of my poor widdle brain!_

_Now, back to the story!_

**Chapter 10: Bewitched, Bothered & Bewildered…..**

_The next morning……_

Linnet came awake slowly, her sleeping mind sending tendrils of alarm down her spine as her body became aware that the bed beneath her wasn't rocking. As her memory returned, she turned her face away from the bright sunlight which was streaming through the sheer lace curtains and buried her face in the lavender-scented pillows with a deep sigh. She didn't want to move….she wanted nothing more than to stay in this warm, comfortable nest and dream again about a certain pirate captain….

The gentle rapping on her chamber entrance brought her back to reality. The door opened to reveal a rosy-cheeked maid carrying a breakfast tray from which wafted delicious smells that made Linnet's stomach rumble. Smiling shyly, the maid set the tray on a small table and lifted the lid before pouring Linnet a steaming cup of tea. With a deep sigh, Linnet left her warm featherbed and donned a robe and slippers before breaking her fast. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she was surprised to see that it was nearly 10 am.

She answered the maid's inquiry as to whether she would like to bathe with a hearty "T'would be heavenly!". She savored her breakfast of smoked ham, eggs, toast and tea while the maid and two other young girls filled a large copper tub with steaming water. An hour later, Linnet emerged from her room, feeling supremely refreshed after finishing the first leisurely bath she had enjoyed in nearly two months. Her freshly washed chestnut brown hair had been parted in the middle and swept up into a large bun high on her head, with several fat sausage curls falling down to rest on her delicate neck. She had noticed that while the wound in her side was still pink it was much better, and she had actually been able have the maid lace and draw in her corset without pain. She had selected her favorite day gown in which to meet her niece's potential husband, and felt her confidence rise with the knowledge that she looked presentable. The gown was of cranberry colored silk, with elbow length sleeves trimmed with lace and a modest lace fichu tucked into the bosom. Linnet would have been shocked if she knew that the creator of that delicate piece of lace and others like it had done so with the intent of actually drawing the eye toward the assets they so prettily concealed.

Linnet had made her way partly down the first set of stairs when the sound of heavy footsteps in the hall drew her attention. Stepping onto the landing halfway down, her eyes met those of Captain Jack Sparrow, and she was secretly pleased when his startled gaze swept over her with appreciation. The late morning sun was shining through the windows behind her, the shimmering light making her hair appear auburn as it surrounded her. She glided down the remaining stairs, accepting his hand and blushing faintly when he touched his lips to her knuckles as gallantly as any elegant London courtier and sighed.

"Aaahhhhh….it's pretty as a picture you are this morning, Miss Bryce……I'm right tempted to sweep you up and carry you back to _The Pearl_, willing or not."

Linnet laughed softly and smirked at her charming swain, her green eyes shining with amusement even as her heart fluttered at his words. "I'd wager that I'm not the first unwed female you've said that particular phrase to, and there's probably more than a few married ones you've no doubt charmed as well,...am I correct, Captain?" Jack grinned wickedly and spread his hands in a gesture which silently said 'guilty as charged', before his hands swiftly caught both of hers and pulled her close to her. His actions startled her, and her green eyes flew up to find him looking down at her, his kohl lined eyes strangely tender.

"I'll not deny that I've spent a fair bit o'time in pursuit of pleasurable feminine company, love, but I'm not in the habit of invoking the wrath of Mr. Gibbs and the crew by inviting them aboard me _Pearl._"

Linnet sighed and shook her head wistfully. "Trust me, Jack Sparrow, I hardly fall into the category of what a pirate like yourself would consider pleasurable feminine company. You'd best save your pretty words for someone who is able to appreciate and act on them." She smiled gently and tried to back away, only to find that he had laced his fingers behind her back and was refusing to release her. Meeting his eyes once more, she found that his expression had gone from tender to serious.

"You think that I'm jesting, sweetheart? What makes you think that I don't have it in my mind to solve this dilemma you and Miranda find yourself in by simply throwing you over my shoulder and sweeping you out to sea? And as far as you not filling my qualifications as pleasurable company…" his left arm came up to brush a stray wisp of hair from her forehead. "Why not let me be the judge of that, hmmmm?" he murmured, and before she could reply he pulled her even closer and kissed her deeply in the middle of the hallway.

'_Great Gertrude's garters, he tastes as good as he smells…' _Linnet's eyes drifted shut and her brain ceased to function as a tingling sensation swept through her. She instinctively swayed even closer to him, her hands coming to rest on his chest, and she could feel his heartbeat beneath her suddenly too warm palms. He nipped at her bottom lip, and when she gasped in protest, he took the opportune moment to press onward with his sweet assault on her mouth.

'_Oh, my…..' _Her head spun dizzily as a hundred different sensations ran through her, and she suddenly realized why her roommates at boarding school found kissing so very delightful.Seemingly of their own violation, her hands slipped up and into the hair at the back of Jack's neck as his tongue danced with hers. A strange sound…. '_heavens, am I purring?…' _was issuing from deep in her throat, and she felt close to fainting at the strange new sensations. A growl rumbled through his chest as he in turn buried his left hand into her soft curls at the nape of her neck while his other slipped down to the curve of her backside, pressing her even closer.

This sudden action by him upon her person was like suddenly being splashed with a bucket of cold water. She came to the sudden realization that she had lost all sense of propriety, and that she was in danger of melting into a puddle at his feet...all from the power of his devastating kiss. Her eyes flew open and she tore away from his kiss with an outraged gasp, panting as she stepped back to try and catch her breath. "You forget yourself, Captain Sparrow. I'm not some simple maid whose head you can turn with your pretty words and your handsome face. I'm back on dry land, and it's on dry land that I intend to stay."

She noticed that Jack too seemed affected by their romantic interlude, as he was breathing hard and rubbing the back of his neck. He met her furious glare and matched it with one of his own. "And if young Mr. Leighton refuses to wed Miranda and presses his claim against your family, what then? I don't think you realize the danger you're in, Linnet….much more danger than you'd be in aboard the Pearl." He crossed his arms and met her gaze evenly as he pressed his point home. "A young beauty like yourself wouldn't lack for bidders if you end up going to the block, not to mention an angel like Miranda. I'm also just as certain you'd end up spending more time on your back under your new master than on your knees scrubbing floors or polishing silver. There's also no guarantee that you would be sold together….who will protect Miranda then?"

Linnets eyes filled with tears, but she met his harsh questions with angry ones of her own as she glared at him. "You don't think I haven't thought about that possibility? And what of the alternative? You think the solution is that I should just cast aside all my moral upbringing and throw caution to the wind...become the mistress of a pirate captain and sail off to who knows where?" Her green eyes flashed with fury as she shoved him roughly as he moved closer, trying to reassure her. "And what would become of Miranda and I when you tire of me, hmmmm? What would prevent you from tossing us ashore in Tortuga with a bag of gold and your best wishes, Capain? Forgive me for not wanting to take that risk."

Jack was now just as furious as she was and grasping her arms in a bruising grip, he shook her roughly. "Do you really think so little of me, Linnie? Here I've risked not only my life but also the lives of my crew to bring you here, and yet you think I'd abandon you after we've had a bit of slap and tickle? I think you're just afraid to admit that you have feelings for me, luv and that's what's got you running scared."

Linnet pulled free from his grasp and turned her back on him, her voice shaking as she replied. "No, Captain……I don't think you'd intentionally do anything to hurt either myself or my niece---it's not in your nature to be deliberately cruel to anyone as innocent as Miranda." She turned back to face him once more. "And it may please you to know that for once you are right…..I am afraid. In fact, I'm scared half to death of what the future holds for Miranda and myself. To be completely honest, I am afraid of what I feel when I'm around you. I'm afraid to get close to you because I know I'd wake up one day and you'll be gone. Your first love is the sea, Jack, and I can't compete with that….I want all or nothing. I'm half in love with you, Jack, but I won't become anyone's whore, not even yours."

Her superior attitude seemed to irk Jack even more. He released her and stepped back, cocking his head to one side as he stretched out one arm and propped his leaning body against the wall before replying. "So you feel that entering in a mutually satisfying relationship with someone like me would make you a whore, ay? Since you're so keen on being honest with me, allow me to return the favor. It is a known fact that whores do what they have to in order to survive…..and I can't help but notice that you seem content, if not eager, to see young Miranda sold into marriage to ensure your own security….so what does that make you?"

_**CRACK! (Insert the echo of the slap heard round the world here, mate!)**_

"You BASTARD!" Linnet sobbed before turning and fleeing back up the stairs, leaving Jack reeling from her powerful blow. While expecting to be hit, he hadn't expected it to be quite so hard, and his head ached from where it had struck the paneled wall. Hearing a shoe scrape nearby, he noticed Will standing in the doorway to the library. Will had a pained expression on his face, and shook his head slowly as he looked at Jack sadly. "I never thought **_I'd_** say this, Jack, but for once I really think you deserved that one….and then some!"

Jack stopped rubbing his face and sighed deeply, and for a change he wasn't grinning when he replied.

"For what it's worth, mate, for once I agree with you….."


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry once again for the delay, but due to illness I haven't been up to doing much writing lately…I seem to be on the mend now, so here is your next installment. A big hug to all of you who have taken the time to read and review this story…I appreciate you all so very much!_

_As always, I do not own POTC or any of its characters, just the plot line and the characters that I make up in my sad, sick widdle brain._

**Chapter 11: The Merchant Takes A Wife**

A flicker of annoyance crossed Bartholomew Leighton's face as a tap at the door interrupted his perusal of his late uncle's financial statements. "Yes, yes, what is it already?" The nervous young footman entered the library and quickly strode to his new master's side, a sealed note resting on the shaking silver tray. With an impatient look, he snatched the note off the tray, dismissing the servant with a scowl and a wave of his hand before opening it. A pensive look followed by a slow smile crossed his face as he read the elegant script.

_Dear Mr. Leighton,_

_You may or may not be aware that prior to his untimely death, your late uncle had made arrangements to wed the daughter of an acquaintance of his in Sussex, a Miss Miranda Everton. The ship transporting the bride to be and her companion was attacked by pirates and they were presumed dead, but through a miraculous turn of events, they have been brought safe and sound to their destination. Miss Everton and her companion are currently my guests, and they eagerly await an opportunity to speak with you at your earliest convenience regarding your disposition on this matter._

_Sincerely,_

_Elizabeth Turner_

"Well, well, well….it seems Uncle Freddie hated the thought of me inheriting so badly that he decided to try and beget an heir himself, the old fool. Good thing he stuck his spoon in the wall when he did….poor girl probably would have died of fright on the wedding night." He tapped the letter against his chin as he leaned back in the stout chair, propping his immaculately polished boots on the corner of the desk. "Methinks it would only be proper to pop around and introduce myself to the distraught groom-less bride…after all, it would be the civil thing to do, seeing how we were almost family." His mind made up, Bartholomew Leighton sprang up from his chair and reached for his topcoat, calling out to his servant to have his hunter brought round…he was going to pay his respects to two of Port Royale's newest residents.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Linnet barely restrained herself from slamming the door to her room before flinging herself across the wide tester bed, tears of fury sliding down her rosy cheeks. _How Dare He! _She pounded the bedding furiously. _How Dare He say such things to me! He all but accused me of using Miranda to better my own situation, my niece, my own flesh and blood! At least if Miranda married, she would be cared for_ _and safe……and she'd have me. It was different when we were taken off the Goliath…we had no choice but to sail with him; but now it simply isn't proper for two young women to go gallivanting over the Spanish Main with a boatload of pirates…_and deep down inside her she began to doubt…wonder….if perhaps maybe Jack was right…maybe she was being selfish?_ No, Miranda needs a home, and I don't want to have to go back to Uncle Henry……Oh, Gods……what shall I do?…_ So caught up in her thoughts was she that she didn't hear the rapping of the front door knocker.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

His knock was answered by a timid young maid, who quickly showed him into the front parlor before going in search of her mistress. Bartholomew Leighton was admiring one of the beautiful landscapes adorning the room's walls when he heard the door creak. Turning slightly, he observed a small white kitten with black paws dart into the room, followed by an angel dressed in pale blue silk, who was scrambling after it, completely unaware that she was being observed.

"Mittens, come back here you naughty puss, I…..Oh, hello!" The angel stood up and smiled at him, the sunlight streaming through the parlor windows making her look even more ethereal, and the sight fairly took Bartholomew's breath away. Holding the captured kitten to her chest, she looked at him curiously, before speaking in her sing song voice. "I don't remember meeting you before…are you visiting the Turners too?" At first he thought she was playing coy with him, but her wide blue eyes were too open, too trusting. "Port Royale is so pretty…its so sunny here! Its very different from England" A look of horror crossed her face and she gasped, one hand flying up over her mouth. "oh, I forgot, please forgive my bad manners!" With that, she dipped a brief curtsey and extended one hand to him. "I'm Miranda, and this is Mittens, my new cat, at least he will be when he is fully weaned in a week or so…pleased to make your acquaintance sir….and you are?"

"Bartholomew Leighton, at your service, Miss Everton. I was relieved to hear of your safe arrival." He took her hand and bowed low over it. Bartholomew's mind was racing as he stood observing the young woman before him. Indeed, her physical form was delightful, from the abundance of white-blonde curls to her tiny feet encased in simple black felt slippers, but it was obvious to him that she was still a child mentally. This was the girl that his recently departed uncle had paid 20,000 crowns to wed? She was lovely, and appeared to be very biddable, but weakness of the mind was not something one would want to pass down onto one's heirs.

"Oh, you know about me too? I know about you…..I heard Linnie and Elizabeth mention you during tea the night we arrived. Your uncle was the man I traveled here to marry, but he died."

"Indeed, my Uncle Frederick's passing was….quite sudden."

"Quite sudden and still under investigation if I am correct, Mr. Leighton?" A new voice from the doorway drew his attention, and he turned to find himself being observed by a lovely woman in a floral silk gown. By the simple gold band on her left hand and her gracious manner, he realized that he was being addressed by none other than the lady of the house.

"You are correct, ma'am. The culprit or culprits responsible for his death have not yet been apprehended. You are Mrs. Turner, I presume?" He stepped forward and bowed over her hand as he had done Miranda's. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance finally. I have long admired your husband's skill as both a sword smith and an astute businessman, but have rarely had the opportunity to socialize with him. Now that I have met you, I can see why he stays so close to home." He favored her with a wide smile.

Elizabeth smiled gently and tilted her head, acknowledging the compliment he had paid her. She felt a small trill run down her spine, a most unpleasant sensation that she had come to trust as a warning that something wasn't quite right. But her years as the gracious hostess of her father the Governor had trained her not to make snap judgements, so she decided to take a wait and see approach for the time being. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance as well, Mr. Leighton, although it would have been pleasant to meet under less, shall we say, awkward circumstances?"

"It is always a pleasure to be in the company of such beauty and grace, regardless of the circumstances, Mrs. Turner." Bartholomew was pleased to note the gentle flush that graced Elizabeth's cheeks as she moved to seat herself on the settee, gesturing for Miranda to join her.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that you've been taking lessons on how to flatter a lady from Captain Sparrow, Mr. Leighton." An amused voice from behind him drew his attention, and he turned to see yet another vision of loveliness in the doorway. To his surprise and consternation, his breath was taken away for the second time in less than a quarter hour.

If Miranda had appeared to be an angel in blue, then the woman in cranberry silk approaching him now was nothing less than a goddess. The red of her gown brought out the highlights in her hair and enhanced the peachiness of her clear complexion, and the modest cut of the gown did nothing to hide her ample curves. But it was her wide green eyes that caught his attention, and he found he couldn't look away from them as he bowed low, barely brushing his lips to the back of her hand. He caught the brief wounded look that passed through her eyes at the gesture, and it made him wonder what man could have caused such sorrow to such a lovely creature.

"Charmed, Miss?"

"Bryce, Linnet Bryce, and you, of course, are Mr. Bartholomew Leighton, nephew and heir to my cousin's late fiance. I apologize that we are not in mourning; we were not expecting the untimely demise of Miranda's husband to be and have not had time to prepare…"

"Please, Miss Bryce, there is no need to be concerned. You'll find that the rules that society strictly adhere to are a bit more…relaxed..here in the Caribbean. You and your cousin were not acquainted with my uncle except by name, and in truth, I believe he would not wish for two such lovely creatures to clothe themselves in sack cloth and ashes as society elsewhere demands."

"You are most kind, Mr. Leighton, and thank you for seeing us on such short notice." She moved past him, and he caught a whiff of lavender and vanilla as she gracefully sat down in one of the arm chairs across from the settee while he seated himself in the other. " I believe that Elizabeth wrote to you regarding recent events?"

"Yes, I received her note this morning and came as soon as I could. It is my understanding that your ship was attacked by pirates on the crossing from England and that you were taken captive?"

"Not precisely taken captive, Mr. Leighton…..we were offered...alternative transportation to Port Royale due to circumstances beyond our control…"

Before she could continue, Miranda could no longer resist piping up. "Linnie got shot!"

Linnet sighed wearily and turned back to meet Bartholomew's astounded face. "It's really not the way it sounds, Mr. Leighton….I was not the intended target and just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. The captain of the Black Pearl felt he owed it to me to make sure that Miranda and I arrived in Port Royale safely, that is all. I am quite recovered now, and it is of little consequence. Miranda, dear, would you go and ask Mary to fetch some tea and cakes, please?"

Bartholomew watched the young woman leave before turning his attention back to Linnet, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement. "So, that's how you became acquainted with the infamous Jack Sparrow. Not that I care for gossip, mind, but I have heard epic tales of his pursuits both at sea and on land. So, as far as his ability to charm the fairer sex, does he live up to his reputation, Miss Bryce?"

He almost chuckled when he saw the gleam of fury in her flashing green eyes as she responded cooly. "Captain Jack Sparrow's charms failed to impress me, Mr. Leighton, nor is the topic one that I care to discuss further, if you don't mind."

_Sooo, the imfamous Captain Jack Sparrow finally found a lass whose bed he couldn't wile his way into, though I bet he gave it his best try. There must be more to this temptress than meets the eye…most interesting……_A plan was forming in his head, and Bartholomew had to resist the urge to smile as he turned his attention back to the lovely speaker.

"What I would like to discuss, however, is what action should be taken regarding Miranda and myself. It is my understanding that a substantial dowry was paid by your uncle to my family, and to be perfectly frank with you, it is doubtful that our relations in England would be willing or able to part with the funds. Even were I to seek employment, it would take years for us to ever repay the debt we owe you. That leaves us with very few options. You could choose to take your uncle's place and marry Miranda as he intended to. Another option would be to seek a legal judgement and try to recoup your losses through the courts."

"You've given me the courtesy of being honest with me, Miss Bryce….it behooves me to do you the same courtesy. Let me be quite frank with you. My uncle was a dottering old fool who cared for little more than puttering in his garden and playing the benevolent benefactor for many of the island's charities. Your young companion, young not just in chronological years if I am correct, is a very charming girl. She would have suited Frederick admirably, as he was a meek, kind, patient and gentle soul. She and I, however, I am positive, would not suit." The conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Mary with the tea service, and did not resume until each of them was settled with a cup of the steaming bew.

He had seen the fleeting look of disappointment on Linnet's face, followed by a worried glance she exchanged with Elizabeth, and settling back, he chose his next words very carefully. "There is one other option that you failed to mention, Miss Bryce, one that you probably would not consider if any other viable alternatives were available." He paused to take a sip his tea. "Due to my uncle's recent demise, I find myself a wealthy man in my mid 30's. Society dictates that it is high time that I found myself a bride, but none of the ladies hereabouts have caught my eye, before today that is." He set his cup down and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and fingers interlaced as he stared at Linnet intently. "I would be willing to forgive the debt and take both you and Miranda into my care if you would consider becoming my wife, Miss Bryce."

Linnet couldn't think as she sat blinking dazedly at the man who had just proposed to her. A wailing from the doorway startled her into action, and she leaped to her feet, dropping and shattering her second fragile china set in a week. "Miranda!" But the girl had fled, leaving the front door wide open in her wake.


	12. Chapter 12

_Greetings, friends---I hope all of you had a wonderful holiday season! I know it has been a while since I updated this story, but my muse for this story went on an extended vacation into the mountains of Tibet and was incommunicado for some time. I have been focusing on my other stories as well…check them out if you have some extra time to kill…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or Disney and I am not getting anything out of writing this story except the relief of having this stuff out of my poor widdle overtaxed brain, kapish?_

_Now then, when we last saw our brave heroine, she was rather gobsmacked after being proposed to by Baaad Barty, and sweet Miranda was having a mini nervous breakdown. Let's see what happens next, shall we?_

_ P.S. to Smithy...I agree with you wholeheartedly about Will and you are correct...Bartholomew Leighton is NOT a nice man, as you shall soon see...enjoy!_

**Chapter 12: Love and Marriage?……….**

Several residents of Port Royal were startled by the appearance of a beautiful but crying young woman hurrying down the cobblestone street, but none were concerned enough to inquire further as to the nature of her distress. At least, no one who harbored any genuine concern about her welfare. As she approached the waterfront, a large man in somewhat ragged attire stretched out a hand from a deserted alleyway and caught hold of the blue silk clad arm, stopping her flight.

"Here, here, now Precious, come tell Mackey what all the fuss is about, ay?" Miranda's eyes flew up to meet those of the pirate who was leering down at her with mock concern. She wrinkled her nose in disgust; it was obvious by his smell and by his grimy state that neither he nor his garments had had contact with soap or scrub brush in quite some time, if ever. Instinctively, Miranda stepped back to try and free herself, only to be jerked against the beast's chest with a yelp, his filthy hand reaching out to pat her silky white-blonde curls. "Pretty little thing like you shouldn't be crying so. Come along now and Mackey will show you a.." Before he could finish his thought, there was an ominous click as the pistol which had suddenly appeared in the vicinity of his right ear was cocked.

"I'd hate to distress the young miss by painting this here alleyway with your brains, but she happens to be a particular friend o'mine, and I tend to get a might tetchy when my friends get manhandled. Matter o'fact, my trigger finger 'as been more than a little twitchy here lately….care to press your luck?" The older pirate scowled, but released his hold on Miranda as Jack moved around to face him, holding the pistol in one as he urged her behind him with the other. "Wise move, mate. Now, unless you'd prefer to walk out of her with a slug o'lead in your gut, you'll apologize to this nice young lady before you return to whatever rock you crawled out from under. Now what say you to that?"

The pirate known as Mackey met the cold dark eyes of Captain Jack Sparrow, realizing that he was in a rather precarious situation, and gave up any thoughts of pleasure with the angelic doll who was peeking at him from behind her rescuer. Visibly sweating, the thug uttered a low "Sorry, Miss" before backing away a few steps, then turning to vanish into the milling crowd of the street.

Jack disengaged the hammer on the pistol before jamming it back into his sash and turned to face a still teary Miranda. Rolling his eyes, he pulled out his handkerchief and began mopping her face with it. "This is getting to be a habit, Missy." Jack chuckled wryly as she hiccupped, then gave a sudden "ooopfhhh" as she flung her arms around his waist in a desperate hug, still sniffling. Looking down at her with his head cocked in the familiar bird like observatory manner, he set about determining the cause of her tears. "Here now, what are you doing running about town all by your onesies, and soggy to boot?

Miranda didn't raise her head as she began to speak, seeming content to rest her head on his chest. "M..Mr. Leighton came to call this morning, and now I'm so confused, Jack. He has light hair and blue eyes and he was ever so handsome in his fancy frock coat, and he has the finest manners. He and Linnie and Elizabeth sat down for tea, and then he proposed."

Jack's heart was filled with sympathy for the girl, but he spoke cautiously. "Well, then, sounds like your future is all secure now—a handsome husband and a fine house…that was what you and your Linnie wanted, wasn't it?" He took her gently by the shoulders and raised her from his chest to look at her seriously for a moment. "Is that what all the to do an' tears are for, luv? Are you afraid to marry this Mr. Leighton? You don't have to wed him, you know. Would you rather I sneak you back aboard _The Pearl_, lass? Cook is missing his favorite helper, or so Gibbs tells me."

Miranda's face crumpled again, and she looked up at Jack with the most pitiful expression he'd ever seen. "You don't understand, Captain Jack…I saw him first, but he doesn't WANT me…he wants to marry Linnie!" And with this announcement, she threw herself back against Jack's chest and howled.

Stunned, Jack literally froze as he stared down at the squalling young woman in his arms. Then a cold rage settled in the pit of his stomach. This stranger wanted to marry HIS Linnet? The thought of another man touching the woman he wanted made him want to punch the wall behind him. But then recent memory swept through and he cursed silently….after the way he acted toward her this morning, she would probably not give him the time of day, much less her heart….

"Miranda luv, what did she say?" Miranda snuffled and looked up at him blankly, and Jack sighed with exasperation. "Did she accept Leighton's proposal?"

Miranda shook her head, but Jack's relief was short lived as she spoke. "I don't think so, but I left before she said anything…I was just so… so angry!" Miranda's face took on a mutinous expression as she continued. "I was the one who was supposed to get married and have babies, not her. She's too old---she told me so!"

Jack couldn't help but chuckle as he used a single finger to tip her chin up, meeting her eyes with a cheeky grin on his face. "Well, I wouldn't quite say that, Merry, but I can't say as I like the thought of her marrying him either, and I've not even met the man. So, missy, what say you and I put our heads together and see if we can figure out a way to change Leighton's mind….have we an accord?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Linnet was stunned for a moment, but quickly leaped to her feet and rushed to the library door, just behind Elizabeth. Dismayed by Miranda's actions, she turned back to find her would-be husband rising from his chair, a look of dismay on his face as he joined her in the doorway. Returning from the front entry, Elizabeth shook her head, revealing that Miranda had disappeared from sight, and then sent the young footman around to her husband's arms shop to fetch him home. "You and our guest have many things to discuss, Linnet. If Miranda isn't back by the time Will arrives, we shall seek her out. Most likely she will come back on her own soon…heaven alone knows how many times I ran off in a temper when I was younger." With a smile and a gentle pat of assurance, Elizabeth turned in a swirl of skirts and gracefully moved toward the rear of the house.

"It appears that my sudden proposal has distressed your young charge, Miss Bryce. Shall I help you search for her, or perhaps we should send word to the guard at the fort? There are more than a few unsavory characters running about, and I'd hate for such a sweet girl like Miranda to cross paths with one of their ilk. This part of the world is full of bloody pirates, bastards the lot of them, and they can't hang them quick enough in my opinion."

Even though she was still piqued at Jack after their fierce argument, Linnet bristled at her suitor's harsh words. Turning and walking quickly away from him toward the tall windows, she spoke without bothering to disguise her irritation. "It isn't widely known, sir, but it was one of those "bloody, bastard pirates" who brought us to this port, at much considerable risk to himself I might add. Being the worldly gentleman that you are, you undoubtedly feel that you are more knowledgeable than a lady such as myself about such matters. However, having had some personal experience in this area, I feel that it is fair to say that not all men who sail under a pirate flag are bad men. Unlike some, Mr. Leighton, I see them more as phantoms on the edge of society struggling to survive the only way they know how, and I refuse to paint them all with the same brush, so to speak. If it had been anyone other than Captain Sparrow who attacked _The Goliath_, our fate would have been much, much worse."

Realizing her faux paus, she sighed deeply and turned around to find him standing not far behind her, observing her keenly. She could feel herself flushing with embarrassment, and hurriedly tried to correct herself. "I apologize, Mr. Leighton…I do have a habit of letting my tongue run away with me at times….'twas my mother's greatest source of irritation, and she swore that my forthright manner ran off every decent suitor I managed to attract…oh, I…" She stammered to a halt, realizing she had put her foot in her mouth once more.

Linnet would have been shocked had she been able to read his mind at that very moment. _(((Damn me……she's a spirited thing, that's for certain……what a pleasure it will be to break her, little by little…))) _Brushing aside those pleasurable thoughts, Mr. Leighton smiled at her, his blue eyes twinkling, and once again Linnet could see why the ladies of the island were charmed by him. "On the contrary, Miss Bryce…I find your directness quite refreshing. Having been forced into Port Royal's social whirl for the past several years, it is delightful to have an conversation with a member of the fairer sex without all of the usual attempts at coyness and flattery. It has been….enlightening, to say the least."

"Very well then, Mr. Leighton, I shall endeavor to refrain from showering you with the excessive niceties that you find so abhorrent." She smiled faintly and gestured for him to return to his chair as she returned to the sofa. Taking a deep breath, she met his gaze evenly as her expression took on a more serious note. "While your sudden proposal was unexpected, I must confess that it is not an unwelcome solution to the situation that Miranda and I find ourselves in." She raised a hand as if to hold him off as he began to rise and approach her. "However, should I decide to accept your proposal, I would of course insist on a long engagement to allow us to get to know each other better, learn each others likes and dislikes. Essentially, it would be best if we determined before hand if we would suit. I take marriage vows very seriously, Mr. Leighton, and I want to be certain I am making the right decision before I say "I do."

Although somewhat disappointed that she didn't immediately fall in with his plan, Leighton hid his feelings well and nodded his approval of her plan. "I understand, Miss Bryce, and I don't expect and answer right away. After all, this is quite sudden, especially in light of your recent ordeal. I will give you as much time as you need, and hope that you will allow me to call upon you?"

Linnet's smile widened, revealing once again the beauty that had made his breath catch in his throat. "Of course, and you must call me Linnet. It seems a bit ridiculous to be so formal to a woman you've just proposed marriage to."

Taken aback once more by her honest and forth right manner, he returned her smile with an amused chuckle and grin of his own. "Indeed it does, Miss…Linnet. However, might I suggest you call me Bart? Bartholomew has always seemed quite a mouthful, and even my worst enemies call me Leighton." Rising to his feet, he stepped around the low table and leaning down picked up her hand, his eyes gleaming rakishly as he raised it to his lips and kissed her knuckles lightly, a surge of triumph racing through him as she blushed. "I've a feeling that there is definitely more to you than meets the eye, my dear, and I believe getting to know you better is going to be quite an adventure in itself."

"A-hem." Linnet pulled her hand away as if she had been burned as the light tap on the open doorway broke the mood. The couple looked up to see Elizabeth in the doorway, smiling. "I am pleased to report that our little runaway is safe and sound. Jack ran into her down by the docks and brought her home a few minutes ago, and I've taken the liberty of sending her upstairs to change for luncheon. Would you care to join us, Mr. Leighton?"

"I would enjoy nothing more, Madam, but unfortunately I have a previous engagement that I dare not miss. In fact, I am very nearly late and must take my leave of you. Mrs. Turner, Linnet, good day!" Bowing to each of them, he left the room and after retrieving his hat and walking stick, swiftly left the house with a certain noticeable buoyancy in his step.

_Prey scented……now on to the hunt!_

888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Well, is has certainly been a most interesting day so far." Elizabeth murmured softly as she and Linnet returned to the study after luncheon. The noon meal had been a somewhat strained affair, with Miranda sending Linnet doleful glances throughout the meal. Elizabeth and Linnet had expressed their disappointment and worry to the rebellious young woman, who had responded with alternating bouts of intense anger and heartbreaking sobs. Linnet herself had barely picked at her meal, her mind seemingly elsewhere. "The discussion definitely went differently that we had expected. He seemed in remarkably good spirits when he left….have you given him an answer then?"

Linnet looked at her hostess and friend, her mind still very far away. "No, not yet, but I probably shouldn't wait too terribly long…"

Elizabeth was burning up with curiosity. "Well then." She said calmly. "Would you like to talk about it. Sometimes using another person as a sounding board can help you make the right choice….plus it will keep you from wearing paths in my rugs from pacing. Now, sit down and share your thoughts with me, hmmm?" Elizabeth patted the sofa beside her and smiled fondly at her guest.

Linnet flopped down ungracefully with a sigh. "Oh, Elizabeth, its all so sudden and so confusing. I've only just met him, and while he seems a nice enough fellow, I don't know him well enough to wed him. My mind says that I should jump at the chance to marry him…after all, he's wealthy and not bad looking, but my heart…well, my heart says otherwise."

'_indeed….that same treacherous heart that still aches for a certain handsome, honey-tongued devil of a pirate captain who makes me want to melt in his arms one minute and hang him from the yardarm by his bullocks the next'_

"It is none of my business, but I would say listen to your heart." Startled, both ladies looked up to find Will leaning against the open doorframe, a gentle smile on his face as we cocked an eyebrow, waiting for permission to enter. Receiving a welcoming smile from both and an extended hand from his glowing wife, he strolled over to plant a kiss on his beloved's waiting lips before seating himself in the chair Leighton had occupied earlier.

"Sorry I am late, Elizabeth….I was seeing a client about a commission and was invited to stay for luncheon. I came as soon as I received your message…since I met her in the hall, I see she has returned. She has always been so cheery until now…I take it something happened today that disturbed her?"

Elizabeth quickly filled him in on the day's events. "In this case, Linnet, I must say that I agree with my husband, rarely though that does happen. There's no reason to rush into a decision…you're more than welcome to stay here as long as you like."

"I appreciate your offer more than you know, Elizabeth, but I mustn't infringe on your hospitality forever. It wouldn't be right. I feel I must earn my keep somehow."

"Wait a moment….I have just had the most brilliant idea! I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner!" Elizabeth was practically bouncing with excitement. "Father has been moaning for years about the disorganized state of his library, but he never got around to hiring someone to straighten and index it. With your education and skills, I'm sure that you could help him and yourself, if you think you're up to taking on the task, Linnet?"

Linnet's face was alight with excitement as well. "Oh, that would be wonderful. I spent much of my time in the library at Havenwood, and creating an index would be a pleasure as well as a challenge. But would your father agree to it, seeing as I am a woman?"

Elizabeth just laughed. "Oh, Linnet…don't worry on that account. My father is used to dealing with headstrong, independent women….you'll see what I mean when you meet Lady Margaret. And trust me, he would hire Barbossa's pet monkey if it was capable of categorizing and alphabetizing his tomes…I'm sure he'll welcome you with open arms and unending gratitude!"

And so it was by sunset on that day, Miranda had forgiven Linnet for stealing her "Beau", Linnet had a new job as the Governor of Port Royal's librarian, and Jack was up to his ears in plans to win his pretty bird back to _The Black Pearl._


	13. Chapter 13

_Greetings, friends! I know it has been eons since I last updated this story, but I haven't forgotten about it, honest. I've just had to re-prioritize my projects and try to squeeze them in amongst my mundane housewife chores. I know this chapter is a bit shorter than what you're used to getting from me, but it is more of a transitional chapter...more action is upcoming, never fear!  
_

_Thank you for your patience, and hugs to all those who take the time to review this story and the others I've written. Your words are what keep me going._

_Disclaimer: If you recognize it from Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean, I don't own i. I'm not making one thin dime off of this, so don't think about suing me cause I'm so broke I can't even afford lint!_

**Chapter 13 :Absence make the heart grow…?**

Jack did not shown up for dinner that evening, nor the next, and Linnet could only imagine that he was sulking after their spat in the hallway. It wasn't until the morning of the third day after their harshly exchanged words that he made his presence known as she sat writing in Will's study.

"Don't tell me you're writing it already!"

Linnet jumped and looked up to find Jack observing her from the doorway. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're referring to, Captain Sparrow." She replied coolly, turning back to the list of supplies she would need to undertake the job of indexing the Governor's library. She tensed as she heard his boots echo on the polished floor as he approached her, but didn't look up.

"I'm referring to the guest list for your upcoming nuptials, of course. Miranda informed me that the handsome Mr. Leighton, having released her from her obligation, has wasted no time in making his intentions towards you known. So tell me, m'dear, have you decided to sacrifice yourself on the altar of matrimony for the sake of young Miranda, or are you holding out for me, perhaps?" He smirked as Linnet's head jerked up at his words, and she glared at him in outrage. "Despite my somewhat tarnished reputation, I'm not easily seduced, but with the proper wooing, I might just be willing….ah-ah-ah—now that's not nice." He murmured as she rose from the chair, catching her hand just before it connected with his cheek. He brought her captured hand to his lips and planted a kiss on her knuckles, chuckling as his warm brown eyes met her furious green gaze. He winced moments later as her slipper-covered foot connected with his shin, and she jerked her hand free, wiping it on her gown. Stepping back, she reminded him of an angry cat as she spat her response to his rude comments.

"Whether or not I plan to wed Mr. Leighton is of no concern of yours, Mister Sparrow, and I would appreciate it if you stay out of my affairs. You let me know how you truly felt about me during our row the other day, and frankly, I don't think we have anything further to say to each other." She turned her back to him and walked the few steps to the window before throwing her next scathing comment over her shoulder.. "I've no heart left for you to break anymore, Jack , so why don't you go back to your ship and your rum and your dreams of gold and glory, and just leave me be."

The quiet click of the heavy oak door closing behind him was his only reply.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The relationship between herself and Jack after that fateful morning could only be described as strained at best. They had been exceeding polite on the few occasions they were forced to be in close proximity to each other, but it was obvious to all that the easy camaraderie that had existed between them was no more.

It actually came as a great relief when Linnet learned that Jack and _The Black Pearl_ had slipped away undetected on the evening tide a few days after their last exchange. She settled into a comfortable routine, setting out each morning on foot to the Governor's mansion where she spent the day dusting, sorting, and cross referencing the heavy tomes in the large room. She had been amazed at the sheer number of books the collection encompassed, and often wondered how anyone had been able to locate any pertinent bit of information from the humble-jumbled mess.

As the weeks passed however, Linnet found herself playing eavesdropper about town and in the Governor's office itself for any information regarding _The Pearl_ and its brazen captain. The Governor himself, having grown accustomed to her silent presence in his office and the adjoining library, often failed to close the connecting doors between the two rooms when Commodore Norrington came to make his bi-weekly reports. As a result, Linnet was kept up to date on the sightings, or lack thereof, of various pirate vessels in the area, and despite her irritation with Captain Jack Sparrow, was silently pleased when she learned that they had managed several narrow escapes from Her Majesty's Navy's finest and fastest ships.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 

_Absence makes the heart grow fonder_…..

Until recently Linnet had always believed that particular phrase to be poppycock; now however, she was starting to believe that there was some truth to it after all.

Nearly 3 months had passed since the fateful day that Bartholomew Leighton had asked for her hand in marriage, and Linnet had still not decided whether or not to accept his proposal. He had become a regular caller at the Turner's, and was using his considerable charm to try and endear himself to the ladies of the household. He never failed to bring with him small tokens: sachets packed with sweet smelling potpourri, silk shawls from Persia, elegant lace fans, beautifully dyed skeins of embroidery floss, handsomely bound books of poetry, and other items pleasing to the feminine gender. It was his latest offering that was making her slightly uneasy: an entire bolt of pearly white satin and another of delicately woven lace. Upon presenting her with the expensive fabrics, he had smiled flirtatiously and stated that he hoped that she would "find it in her heart to put a good use to it soon", a not-so-subtle hint for her to begin constructing her wedding attire.

While Bartholomew's attentions weren't unwelcome, Linnet found herself more and more often thinking back to her time aboard _The Black Pearl_, particularly those times spent in the company of its reckless captain. Every time she set out to picture what her life would be like as Leighton's wife, Jack's face would somehow wind its way into her mind. On her daily walk through town, she would catch sight of a swaggering sailor and her heart would momentarily stop, thinking it was him. Every knock at the front door would make her heart begin to race, and she'd listen hard, hoping to hear his booming voice and his thumping boots in the hall.

The nights were the worst. When the chores of the day were done and she lay quietly in her bed awaiting sleep, it was then that the memories were the strongest. Many nights she lay awake until the wee hours, going over every look, every action, every conversation….every harsh word that they had exchanged in her mind. She cursed her wicked sharp tongue, and often regretted her coldness and the harsh words she had spoken in haste. If the Turner's maid noticed a certain dampness on the pillow some mornings as she straightened the bedding, she did not comment on it; nor did Elizabeth mention a certain melancholy air that seemed to settle over Linnet at times, despite her best efforts to hide it.

The Turner's had received two letters from Jack since his departure, telling of his adventures and bragging of his most recent evasions of the East India Company and Navy ships dogging his every step. Both his letters included small trinkets for Miranda, but more noticeable was his complete omission of any reference of or to Linnet. Apparently he had taken her words to heart and had decided to "leave her be" to the point of disregarding her existence completely.

Even though she had asked for it, his obvious rejection of her and her reaction to that rejection made her come to three logical conclusions.

1. She was hopelessly in love with Captain Jack Sparrow.

2. Captain Jack Sparrow plainly did not return her feelings.

3. She needed a husband, a home and security; he needed life on the sea; The two of them just weren't compatible, even though he made her heart race and her soul sing when he looked at her with his bottomless brown eyes, so full of life and laughter and promise…

She finally had made her decision...now if she could only live with it...

88888888888888888888888888888888

When Bartholomew Leighton came to call the next afternoon, she took his hands in hers and told him that she had made her decision. If she was a bit paler than normal, he took it as simply a sign of her nervousness, as were the tears she wiped away silently as quickly as they appeared.

She accepted.

888888888888888888888888888888

**(author's note: Before you lynch me, be warned that there is much, much more story ahead! Will Linnet go through with the wedding, or will Jack sweep in and carry her off? Who knows...you'll just have to read and find out, now woncha? grin)**


	14. Chapter 14

_Greetings, friends! I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but I have been fiddling with the plotline of this story and am just now getting back into the swing of things writing-wise. I am publishing this chapter now and if all goes well will have the next one ready to go by tomorrow, so please bear with me--I think you are going to like how this story goes!_

_As always, if you recognize any characters in this story as being from POTC, be aware that I don't own them---I just like to borrow them from time to time!_

****

******Chapter 14: Conflict**

****

Once she had accepted Leighton's proposal and the wedding date for late April was selected, Linnet's days were less and less her own. Word of Bartholomew and Linnet's impending nuptials quickly spread throughout Port Royal, and with that announcement came a bevy of invitations for parties held in honor of the newly engaged couple. It seemed that everyone who was anyone on the island wanted to meet the young woman who had finally managed to snare the town's most eligible bachelor.

It was shortly after she had accepted his proposal that she began to feel a slight sense of unease regarding her decision. Despite her protests that she had her entire wardrobe that Jack had transferred from _The Goliath,_ Bartholomew had insisted on providing his fiancée with fashionable new gowns suitable for a woman of her station. While this normally would not be considered all that strange, what bothered her was the fact that he selected the fashion plates, fabrics and trims personally without consulting her. It was not unusual for Linnet to arrive home from her work at the Governor's mansion to find a new gown waiting, along with instructions that he wished her to wear it to a particular upcoming event they would be attending.

After the fourth gown arrived in a similar manner, Linnet gathered her courage and decided to broach the matter on one of her future husband's thrice-weekly visits. It was a decision, that upon later retrospect, that allowed her the first glimpse of her future husband's true nature.

She had begun by expressing her sincere appreciation for his generous gifts, followed by a request to be allowed to accompany him on his future visits to the talented modiste. The sudden tension brought about by what she felt was a reasonable request was thick enough to be cutlass-worthy. Bartholomew's smile didn't fade but became hard, and the fierce gaze that he favored her with along with his sudden stillness made her feel rather like a fieldmouse frozen beneath a hungry hawk's eye.

"One would think by your suggestion that you don't have confidence in my judgement, Linnet." Linnet flushed at his statement, feeling suddenly embarrassed and uncertain. Perhaps she was overreacting, or had been a bit hasty in her judgement of his actions.

"Forgive me if I am being too forward, Bart…I am accustomed to.."

"I wasn't finished." His harsh, sharp comment caught Linnet completely off guard, and all she could do was look at him with a dumbfounded expression as he continued to lecture her, his tone the same as one would use in speaking to a disobedient child.

"As the intended bride of one of the highest ranking members of this island's peerage, you are expected to maintain a certain level of dress and decorum. As your fiancée, it is my duty and desire to ease your ascension into your new, higher social circle. Your tendency toward forthright speaking notwithstanding, your manners are impeccable, for which I am most grateful. However, your current wardrobe, while modest and tasteful, is more suited for romping in the English countryside, not the fetes of Island high society. Tell me, have you found fault with any of the gowns I've provided you thus far?"

"Not at all—they're quite lovely….it's just that I would prefer.."

Once more Leighton rudely interrupted her, expelling his breath in an irritated huff. "Then were I in your position, madam, it would behoove me to accept my more than generous additions to your wardrobe with grace rather than acting like a petulant child!"

Linnet murmured her apologies, her eyes lowered demurely to her lap, but inwardly she was fuming. How DARE her future husband berate her for wanting to help select her own clothing----if he were this controlling before the wedding, perhaps she was making a mistake….

Her fiancée seemed to realize that his outburst had upset her, and his manner was cool as he took his leave of her a short while later. Another new gown arrived the next morning, and nothing more was said on the subject when he arrived to escort her to a musicale planned for the evening. Bartholomew was his normal smiling, charming self, and it was if their harsh exchange the day before had never occurred.

8888888888888888888888888888

When Linnet broached the subject with Elizabeth, at first her hostess seemed to feel that she might be reading too much into the situation, and that she should view Bartholomew's offerings as practical gifts of affection in lieu of traditional tokens such as candy or flowers. Elizabeth in fact admitted that she was a tad bit envious of her new friend.

"His business practices may be suspect at times, but you can't deny that without question, the man has excellent taste." She murmured as she gently fingered the delicate lace that adorned Linnet's newest gown.

The gown's recipient sighed and plopped down grumpily beside the recently opened box. "That's not what bothers me, Liz----it isn't that I don't appreciate what he is doing. What drives me mad is the fact that he gives me no credit for having any sense of style of my own. Not to mention that it is infuriating being told what to wear as if I were a child rather than a grown woman of six and twenty."

Elizabeth grimaced in agreement, then tilted her head to look at Linnet, a thoughtful expression on her face. Linnet smirked---she could almost see the wheels turning in her friend's head, and knew that her hostess was planning something.

"Hmmmm…..you do have a point. Tell me….Leighton hasn't exactly….demanded…that you wear this gown to tomorrow night's gala at the Nelson's, has he?"

Linnet caught the speculative gaze and returned it with one of her own. "No, he hasn't commanded me to wear it per se…more like a strong suggestion." She pulled the card from inside the box and read it aloud. " This gown would look well on you in the Nelson's ballroom"---hmmph! He writes as if it wouldn't look good on me anywhere else! Indeed, the nerve of that man…" She tossed the card down in disgust, and looked up to find Elizabeth grinning as she grasped her houseguest by the hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Well then, I think I have come up with the perfect solution! You and I are going to come up with a suitably elegant alternative, and we'll use this opportunity to show Bartholomew Leighton that you are a fashion force to be reckoned with! Come along—we haven't much time!"

88888888888888888888888888

When Will Turner arrived home a short while later, the house was quiet….too quiet. He called out to his wife as he wandered through the lower floor, becoming more concerned by the moment. He heard noises coming from above and stealthily climbed the staircase, approaching his bedroom with suspicion—his wife couldn't possibly be sharing her favors with another man, especially not in her expectant condition----could she?

Pushing the unlatched door open with the toe of his boot, he edged it open just a few inches, and then nudged it completely open, a look of amusement upon his face. Linnet stood on a stool in front of Elizabeth's beveled dresser, trying on one of her friend's dresses, while his wife was in the process of hauling out another armload of dresses from the back of her wall length armoire. Miranda sat on the floor, dressed in one of Elizabeth's castoffs and hats, teasing her kitten with a discarded corset string. Relieved at finding his wife not engaged in an act of adultery, he smirked at the women and didn't quite realize the danger he was putting himself in by uttering the first words that came to his mind.

"Pardon my intrusion, ladies, but don't you think you're a mite old to be playing dress up?"

Will managed to duck the first slipper that came flying his way and scrambled to catch the second, but was completely unprepared for the sudden, excruciating pain of his nose coming into direct contact with the solid oak door as it was slammed in his face by his irate spouse.

Will cursed and dug in his pocket for a handkerchief to stem the flow from his assaulted nostrils. "Guess that will teach me to run my bloody big mouth around a woman when she's increasing." He grumbled as he headed downstairs to the kitchen in search of a cool wet rag and sympathy from the cook. "Maggie…have we any ice left?"

**88888888888888888888888888888**

******What will Leighton's reaction be to Linnet's defiance? Will she finally come to her senses and see her intended husband for what he really is...or will realization come too late? Be watching for the next exciting chapter, coming your way soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Greetings all! Here is the next chapter...it is a bit longer than the last, and mainly serves to show us a bit more insight into Bartholomew Leighton's true nature (insert hisses and boos here!) Next chapter should be up in a couple of days! _

_As always, I don't own any characters from POTC, just the ones I make up in my sick widdle brain, so don't sue me! _

**Chapter 15: Confrontation**

Elizabeth was just putting the finishing touches on Linnet's upswept hair when she heard Leighton's customary knock and his voice in the hall below. Giving the auburn locks a final pat, she smiled, quite pleased with the results of her handiwork. "All finished, and it turned out quite well I think!"

"I quite agree with you, Liz……it's quite lovely, and I cannot thank you enough!" Linnet grinned in delight as she rose from the bench, the emerald satin of her dress whispering deliciously against its ruffled cover. Indeed, she was more than pleased with the made-over gown had turned out, and she felt certain that she would prove to Leighton once and for all that she was a woman who knew her own mind.

"Seeing Leighton's face when he sees you will be thanks enough for me, Linnie….besides, it is good to see someone getting use out of the gown." Linnet looked at her friend's reflection in the mirror and noticed the wistful expression on her face.

"Do you ever miss it….the social whirl and the status of being the governor's daughter, I mean?"

Elizabeth was thoughtful for a moment before she answered. "You'd think I would miss it dreadfully, but to be honest with you, I wouldn't give up what I have for anything. Oh, I was hurt and angry at first when the haute ton of Port Royal cut me in the street, but I got over it…" Seeing the look of confusion on Linnet's face, Elizabeth smiled softly. "Most of the ladies of my acquaintance were utterly shocked that I would choose to marry Will, who was the son of a pirate and a common blacksmith, over Commodore Norrington. To wed a man so far beneath me in status would have been a fatal blow to my social climbing aspirations, had I had any. But I am quite happy, which is more than I can say for those biddies who go out of their way to avoid me now…..at least I don't say Hail Mary's or plan menus in my head while my Will does his husbandly duties!" Elizabeth looked upward piously and clasped her hands together in mock prayer for a moment before both women broke out in blushes and giggles. Elizabeth picked up the green satin-lined light cloak and laid it across Linnet's shoulders. "Now you'd best be on your way before Leighton wears a path in my best rug!"

Luckily for her, she and Elizabeth were of the same general size and coloring, the main difference being her hostess's greater height. They had removed the gown's long tight sleeves and the 8 inch wide ruffle from the skirt, using the fabric to create an elegant, draped neckline gathered with white silk roses at the shoulders and décolletage. They had made vertical gathers along the remaining skirt at regular intervals, pulling the fabric upward to reveal the gown's newly added wide lace ruffle, each gather topped with white roses and ribbons. Matching green slippers, satin drawstring purse, a borrowed string of pearls and white elbow length gloves completed the ensemble. Her hair had been drawn up into a smooth knot crowned with white silk roses, out of which a cluster of fat sausage curls fell down to rest along her graceful neck.

Taking a final glance at herself in the mirror, Linnet exhaled slowly and then fixed a proud, confident look on her face. "Courage, Linnie……" and then as she turned to go, a stray thought entered her head.

_I wonder what Jack would think if he could see me now….._

8888888888888888888888888

Bartholomew Leighton paced restlessly in the hallway as he awaited his fiancée's arrival. So far, Linnet was proving herself more than capable on the social scene, and he was beginning to believe that she would prove to be a good hostess once they were wed. She did have a bit of an independent streak, but given time he was certain he could mold her into his ideal woman. She had thoughtfully provided him with a living weapon to use against her, and if after issuing threats against Miranda she still proved resistant to his teaching, he would not hesitate to use force. In fact, he found the concept of such an event…stimulating.

Hearing the rustling of stiffened crinoline from above, Leighton turned to see a vision in green and white descending the stairs. While part of him was suddenly furious that she had disregarded his request to wear the new gown he had provided her for that evening's event, another part of him was delighted that she had given him cause to punish her. _So…my little bird has decided to test her wings to see how far she can get from the nest before being hauled back, hmmm? That's the thing about little birds….they have a tendency to fall far and land hard….._

"Linnet, you look absolutely stunning this evening. Is that a new gown?" Bartholomew gazed at her in true appreciation, careful not to reveal his true feelings regarding her disobedience. _Time enough for that later….let her have her moment of glory before I crush it down…._

"Indeed it is.….something Elizabeth and I came up with rather recently in fact." She smoothed the satin lovingly with a gloved hand. "I take it you approve?" She inquired, tilting her head slightly as she gazed up at him, a challenge in her eyes as she smiled softly.

_Aaahhhh, the kitten shows her claws….how utterly divine!_

"The gown is lovely, as is the woman who wears it." Bartholomew answered diplomatically, and smiled when he saw her relax noticeably as she took his arm. _Let her have her moment of triumph…and then when she least expects it…retribution……_

88888888888888888888888888888888

The Nelson's gala had been a resounding success, and Linnet's spirits were high as she and Leighton made their way towards their enclosed carriage. She had received many compliments on her gown, and had been begged by several ladies for the name of her seamstress. Linnet had in return refused, saying that a lady must keep some secrets as she inwardly grinned, thinking of how Elizabeth would react to the news that her sewing talents were the focus of such interest. Her dance card had been completely filled and as it was nearing 3 a.m. she was exhausted, so exhausted that she didn't notice the change in her intended husband's demeanor until he struck.

Linnet was sitting in the seat opposite, with her head leaned back, sagging from utter weariness. "What a delightful romp! I declare, I don't think I've ever danced so much in my life….I'll definitely have blist…..oooppphhhhh!" Her words were cut off as she was abruptly grasped by the wrist and painfully jerked from her seat and pulled into her fiancée's lap. Suddenly wide awake, she was startled to see the look of absolute fury upon his face, and her mind raced as she pondered what she could have done to anger him so. "Bart, what on earth?" A vicious slap and shake made her cry out, which only seemed to anger him more.

"Linnet, Linnet, Linnet…..you must take me for a fool. Did you really think that you could flout my wishes without paying the price, my pretty bird?" He grasped her gloved wrists in one hand and her squeezed her chin painfully with the other as she struggled to get away.

"Since you decided to display yourself like a whore, I might as well sample the wares and see what it is my uncle's twenty thousand bought." Without warning, he released her chin and threaded his hand through her hair, forcing a bruising kiss upon her unresponsive lips. Pulling back, he found that his intended had gone still, looking at him with a shocked and bewildered expression. Angry that she had stopped fighting him, he took his assault a step farther by cruelly squeezing her breast as he slammed his mouth ruthlessly upon hers once more. He roared in mixed pain and delight as she bit his offending orifice, pushing at him in an effort to free herself.

"I knew that red hair of yours was indicative of your fiery nature, Linnet. Oh, what fun I'm going to have with you!" He cackled, shoving her away from him as wiped at his bleeding lip with a knuckle, favoring her with a Cheshire Cat-like grin.

Linnet wasn't faring as well. Scrambling back to her seat, she clutched her cloak around herself protectively and glared at him, tears of fear and outrage at his unprovoked assault glistening on her cheeks. "How dare you thrust yourself on me like that, you, you….heinous beast!"

"Indeed, I am a beast, m'dear……a beast provoked by your beauty so charmingly displayed in that glorious green gown. Perhaps you would be wise to heed my advice when selecting your apparel in the future, lest you subject yourself to a repeat demonstration of my unbridled lust." Bartholomew leaned back in his seat, his arms draped wide against the seat back and his legs crossed in a casual manner as he observed her, a satisfied smirk on his lips.

"All this…violence….I endured was because I chose a different dress for this evening's entertainment?" Linnet spit out, stunned and sickened by his perverse humor. Gathering her courage, she sat up and met his gaze with a glare of her own. "You, sir, must be suffering under the delusion that my having accepted your proposal of marriage gives you the right to control every aspect of my very existence. I am no marionette that you can dress and undress and pull strings to make me dance and speak at your command. I am not yet your wife, and if this is the treatment I can expect at your hands, I am a lucky woman. As of this moment, consider yourself disengaged, sir!" Removing her glove, she tugged off the modest diamond he had given her and threw it at him. It hit him in the face before bouncing to the carpeted floor of the carriage.

Fearing his instant retaliation, Linnet was surprised when he merely continued to watch her, his expression never changing as he observed her in all her fury-driven glory.

_Magnificent…_ he thought as he contemplated his next action. She jumped when he suddenly uncrossed his legs and sat up, placing his hands on his knees before speaking.

"Pick it up." He said somberly, no inflection indicating his mood whatsoever in his smooth voice.

"I beg your pardon?" Linnet mumbled, still trying to calm herself from her outburst. Did he really mean for her to get down on the carriage floor and search for the blasted ring?

Her thoughts were interrupted as he lunged forward and grasped her by the upper arms, glaring at her intently as he patiently repeated his instructions.

"Find the ring and put it back on your finger where it belongs, or so help me I'll do it for you. Trust me when I say you won't like my method if I do." His voice had taken on a deadly serious tone that left Linnet quaking inwardly.

"I have no intention of returning it to my finger, as it is no longer mine. It belongs to your betrothed, and as I have just declared an end to our engagement, you can bloody well find someone else to fill that position, for it shan't be me!" She jerked free of his grasp and scooted as far away from his as the narrow confines of the carriage would allow as he laughed softly, shaking his head as he did so.

"Oh, no, my sweet, you won't get away from me that easily. Do you think you can simply change your mind and walk away from me, after all the time and money I've invested in you? And lest you forget, you and your entire family are indebted to me, ergo I…own…you, body and soul. Fight me all you wish to, lovey….in fact, I wish you would, as it will make my victory in the end only so much sweeter." Bartholomew laughed softly at the look of disgust that she sent his way, leaning back once more against the plush carriage seat before continuing.

"By the by, if you're thinking about running, I really wouldn't recommend it. You wouldn't get very far, especially as I've let it be known that any ship that takes you and the poppet on as passengers will no longer receive any business from Leighton shipping. After all, I must recoup my losses, and if you deny me, then I'll just have to make do with Miranda instead. She appears to be a fairly obedient young woman….she doesn't have your wit and fire, true, but with the right incentive, I am sure she can learn to…please me."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, I would, and it would bring me immense pleasure to do so." He tipped his head back and inhaled deeply, his nostrils flaring as he rolled his eyes back in pseudo-ecstasy. "Such a fragile, gentle mind housed in a succulent, nubile young body….it wouldn't be much of a challenge at all to break her spirit," his head lowered and he met her horrified gaze with a inquiring one of his own. "Unlike you, Linnet….you, on the other hand, are a challenge. You are petrified, but you hide it well. In you I have finally found a woman worthy of my skills, time and effort." Leaning over, he glanced out the window before turning back to Linnet. "It appears we are nearing the Turner's, so you haven't much time. What is your decision, sweet? Which of you shall be my bride…you or your sweet Miranda? Or shall I take this matter to the courts and indenture you both to the highest bidder? Tick tock, tick tock, time is running out!" He mocked her, his handsome face triumphant as he watched hers crumple in defeat. He didn't say a word as she slipped off the seat and found the ring. When she rose he took the ring from her trembling hand and slipped it back into place, smiling as she snatched her hand back as he attempted to kiss it. "I am glad that you reconsidered, my dear….I'm sure you and I will do admirably together."

Linnet sprang to her feet the moment the carriage stopped, eager to get away from her unwanted fiancée. How could she have been so blind as to not see his true nature!

"You'll excuse me if I don't see you to the door. The nature of our conversation has stimulated me to the point of discomfort." He gestured grandly to the sudden tightness in the groin area of his elegant breeches, causing Linnet to flush with embarrassment as her stomach rolled. "I'm sure you can manage to make it inside on your own, my fierce lioness. Pleasant dreams, my love."

Linnet fairly flew out of the carriage and up the front steps, trying to make it inside before she lost complete control of her composure. A single lamp was lit on the small side table in the hall as she leaned up against the door, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs. She was the abject picture of defeat as she made her way slowly up the stairs, wiping her stinging eyes as she went, unaware of the concerned eyes which followed her progress.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Will had been unable to sleep and had been enjoying a glass of warm milk with brandy in front of the study's fire when he heard the carriage approach. He had been about to warn Linnet of his presence so as not to frighten her when he realized that she was distressed. He noted the tearstained cheeks and her disheveled hair, and wasn't sure what to do precisely. She didn't appear to have been physically harmed, but sad and, what was the word he was looking for…..resigned, perhaps? Making a mental note to mention what he had seen to his wife, he slipped back into the study and going to his desk, pulled out a sheet of foolscap, quill and ink and began to write.

_Captain Jack Sparrow  
Master o'The Black Pearl  
C/o The Broken Sword, Tortuga_

_888888888888888888888888888888_

_**Poor Linnet! She's in a typical Mary-Jane situation, but don't write her off as an ordinary MJ just yet...she's got a few tricks up her sleeve. She may be in a pickle , but methinks a certain beloved pirate captain is fixing to arrive and make tartar sauce out of her wicked hubby to be! Stay Tuned!**  
_


	16. Chapter 16

_Greetings, and thank you for your patience for the delay in getting this chapter to you. Been kind of busy lately, and haven't had as much time to write._

_I have also been remiss here lately in thanking all you wonderful folks who take the time to review my story (a.k.a. stroke my ego...grin). You all are the greatest, and I will do my best to keep this story interesting for you._

_And to the reviewer who was "disgusted" by Linnet's being a Mary Jane...I have to admit I got a real giggle out of your sarcastic comments. I'm sorry if the feminist in you is insulted by my heroine's actionsbut she is designed to be an AVERAGE 18th century woman, not Lara Croft or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Women of that day and age were raised to be genteel, delicate and refined creatures, so she is SUPPOSED to be somewhat of a Mary Jane. She is expected and entitled to have moments of weakness and self-doubt, and the plot was designed to leave her in a dire predicament. Sure, it has been done many times before...who cares? But in case you haven't noticed, romance novelists have been writing stories this way for decades, and making big bucks to boot, so apparently people like them. If you don't like it this kind of story, you're certainly welcome to not read it. Although I gotta warn you, you're going to miss one heck of an ending if you don't._

_As always, I don't own POTC or anything made by Disney---I just like to take the characters out and play with them any once in a while. No money is being made by my for writing this story._

**Chapter 16: Crisis Part 1**

_18 February. 17—_

_Dear Jack,_

_I haven't received word from you since I wrote to inform you of Linnet's engagement, so I am assuming that unless you're incensed with the chit and have decided to wash your hands of her, you never received my last letter. After the talk we had before you left, I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt, and I only hope this reaches you in time._

_Leighton became a frequent caller after you left, and being the persistent bastard that he is, he eventually wore Linnet down. She accepted his proposal in late November, and they are planning to wed on the 25th of April. I'm sorry to say that I think your plan of "absence makes the heart grow fonder" has failed you, my friend. It nigh killed me to see her spirits droop when your letters arrived and you didn't even mention her name. You will be pleased to learn that as far as I can tell, becoming engaged has done nothing to improve her disposition. She arrived home from a gathering in the wee hours this morning in tears, looking quite despondent. Something is definitely wrong in that quarter, what I don't yet know, but I'm sure that our tenacious Elizabeth will cajole her way to the truth before long.._

_Despite your heated exchanges, I do believe Linnet is more than fond of you, and it is all I can do to hold my tongue regarding her engagement. I regret now that I allowed you to swear me to secrecy regarding your plans, Jack…..I am positive if she knew your true intentions, she never would have succumbed to Leighton's charm, and I certainly wouldn't be developing ulcers in the prime of my life! So do this whelp a favor, ay? Get to the Isle, get the gold, and get your scurvy, scheming arse back to Port Royal before that woman of yours makes the biggest mistake of her life!_

_By the by, the Navy and Norrington are still hot after your last few encounters, so do try not to get yourself caught this time----I'm too busy with impending fatherhood to rescue you from the noose again! Take care, and we'll see you soon!_

_Will_

Jack cursed silently as he reread the letter, then folded it briskly before tucking it safely inside his shirt. A series of rough storms had blown them off course several times, and he had made it back to Tortuga just an hour ago to find Will's letter awaiting him. Doing a quick calculation in his head, he realized that Linnet's wedding was only 26 days away, leaving very little time for him to get back and stake his claim on the woman he wanted to share his life with.

"Giiiiiiibbbbbbbbbbbbbsssssssssss" he bellowed at the top of his lungs, snatching up his bottle of rum and tossing some coins down on the table. His first mate, who had been climbing the stairs with an arm around a buxom tavern wench and another holding a couple bottles of his favorite brew, stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of his captain's voice, looking down inquiringly with a pleading look on his weathered face.

Jack knew that look, having worn it himself a time or two, but it didn't stop him from giving the command. "Sorry mate, I know you've earned your rest, but I need you to round up the crew. Just got word from Bootstrap's get informing me that I've got a wedding to stop and a bride to steal, so look sharp and heave to, savvy!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Two weeks later…… 

Linnet stared at her reflection in the full-length cheval mirror, wondering who the pale, listless creature looking back at her was. She hadn't looked this ill since the day she stepped off _The Black Pearl._ Elizabeth couldn't help but notice how much looser the satin wedding gown had become since her friend's last fitting, and decided it was high time to delicately breach the topic of her friend's health and happiness.

Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth stepped back, untying the pin cushion from her wrist and she stretched with a sigh, arching her aching back, one hand resting on her swollen belly. "You really must start eating more, Linnet, for it's getting too uncomfortable to sit long enough to do alterations…I declare, every inch you lose, I gain." She spoke lightly, but the seriousness of her concern was evident on her face. Seeing the look of sadness on her friend's face, she stepped behind Linnet and spoke softly as she unbuttoned the elaborate gown. "I know something is troubling you, and I only wish you'd tell me what it is. You're not sleeping well, you pick at your food, and to be honest it's driving me mad seeing you suffer so."

Linnet's eyes were haunted as she slipped out of the dress and put it back on the dress mannequin before responding. "It's nothing to worry about…just a case of pre-nuptial jitters. All brides are nervous before their weddings—weren't you?"

Elizabeth snorted. "Nervous, yes…..but eager as well. Lately you bear more resemblance to Anne Bolynn awaiting execution than a happy bride to be. From the way you've been pacing the floors at night, I'm guessing that you're petrified." She saw her friend pause momentarily while slipping on her day dress, and knew that she had been correct in thinking that Linnet was afraid. Now to find out the cause…..

"Come." Elizabeth sank down onto the bench window seat, patting the cushion beside her. "Now, sit down here and tell Lizzie what the trouble is."

Linnet sighed and sat down reluctantly, nervously twisting her now quite loose engagement ring around and around absentmindedly as she spoke. "Really, I….I'm just a bit….apprehensive about the whole thing."

Elizabeth pursed her lips and shook her head in disbelief. "The girl who held a gun to Captain Jack Sparrow's head and leaped in front of a bullet is so nervous about getting married that she's literally wasting away before our very eyes? That's not the Linnet Bryce I know. Now, tell me the truth…..is it that you're afraid of what comes after the your vows?"

Linnet gasped and blushed, rising to her feet to begin pacing nervously. "No….it's not…I'm not afraid of intimacy….it's just that I….I don't think I can..."

Not giving Linnet a chance to think up another excuse, Elizabeth threw out a line. "What…you don't think you can go through with the wedding? You don't have to, you know."

Elizabeth stood and walked over to put her hand on Linnet's shoulder. "This isn't the middle ages where brides were forced to the altar. It's not too late to cry off…we can say that you have developed a delicate constitution due to your ordeal, and no one will think less of you. Not even Leighton can force you to say "I do" if you aren't willing."

Linnet's face crumbled and she turned back to the mirror, and Elizabeth was stunned to see the look of despair on her face as she gazed at her reflection. "Oh, but he can, Lizzie….he can and he will."

Elizabeth led the distraught Linnet back to the window seat, where through halting speech interspersed with quiet sobs, she learned the truth behind her friend's distress. Neither of the women knew that their conversation was being overheard by more than one inquisitive set of ears. Both parties were furious at Leighton's treachery...one vowed that Linnet would never be his bride...the other began to plot and pray.


	17. Chapter 17

_Greetings, and thank you again to all the lovely reviewers who left contributions in the little box in the left hand corner, bottom of the screen. It really gave me a boost to get cracking on this story. I appreciate all your feedback more than you can ever know._

_Smithy: Thank you for your correction on the spelling of AB...my bad for not taking the time to look it up:)_

_Also, in my rant I mentioned Mary Jane when I meant to say Mary Sue---I was tired when I wrote that, so my apologies...lol. Anyway, as usual, if you recognize a character from POTC, I don't own it and I'm sure not making any money off of it!_

_WARNING: MAJOR CLIFF HANGER AHEAD! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH! YE BE WARNED! _**  
**

**Chapter 17: Crisis Part 2**

The morning after Elizabeth had informed her husband as to the cause of their guest's distress, the Turners and Linnet made their way to the Governor's mansion to seek his advice. After much discussion, they finally came up with a plan to keep the two women secure from Leighton's wrath until a permanent safe haven could be found. Expressing genuine sympathy for their plight, Governor Swann and Lady Margaret offered them refuge in the Governor's mansion, where they could await Leighton's next move without fear of retribution.

It was with a much lighter spirit that the party returned to the Turner household that afternoon, yet Linnet knew that their ordeal was far from over. She still had the dreaded task of freeing herself from her now unbearable betrothal, and she knew that doing so was going to be unpleasant to say the least. Then there would be the onerous chore of returning the burgeoning pile of wedding gifts along with writing endless notes explaining the situation---thankfully Elizabeth had been assisting her with keeping a gift journal and writing thank you notes, or she would have floundered.

What surprised Linnet the most was Miranda's response, or rather the lack thereof, to their change of plans. When Linnet told her that she had learned that Leighton was not a nice man and that they were going to be moving into the Governor's home instead, her charge had been quietly accepting of the situation, asking only if the Governor would allow her to bring her kitten. Given Miranda's initial reaction to Leighton's courting, Linnet was rather surprised by her lack of reaction to the news, but a knock at the door interrupted her before she could discuss the issue further.

With a slightly apprehensive look on her face, Elizabeth stepped into the room and handed Linnet a sealed envelope. "This just arrived for you."

Taking it from Elizabeth, Linnet broke the wax seal and quickly scanned the note's contents. "It's from Leighton. He commands me to join him for tea today. It seems he wishes to go over the details for the ceremony and reception…in other words, he wishes another opportunity to intimidate me." She expelled her breath in a rush, and straightened her spine. " Well, it looks like my "opportune moment" to end our engagement has arrived. Truth to tell, I'm almost glad he has summoned me---no better time than the present to face the lion in his den. I'm certain I won't be able to rest until I face him down and stop letting my fear of him and what he could do control me, and waiting would only make me more nervous."

Elizabeth nodded, patting her rounded belly absently as she contemplated her friend. "Would you like me to accompany you? Or perhaps we should send for Will…I'm not certain that you should do this alone." After hearing how her friend's fiancée had threatened her, Elizabeth was concerned that should his verbal intimidation fail to convince her to follow through with the wedding, he might turn violent.

"As much as I'd like you with me, I think I had best go alone. Having a witness to his humiliation would only make Bart even more furious, and being exposed to such a stressful situation could possibly bring on your labor." Linnet hugged her friend before continuing. " I can't thank you and your family enough for your hospitality and generosity. I only wish there was some way I could repay you."

Elizabeth returned the hug with a soft laugh, her eyes alight with good humor. "Trust me, you will have ample opportunities—I'm counting on Auntie Linnet and Auntie Miranda to be regular watchers for our little pirate lad or lassie." She walked over to the open armoire where the unfinished wedding gown hung in all its lacy glory. "Speaking of lassies, wasn't Miranda here helping you pack? I had some leftover bridal satin that I saved for her—she wished to fashion a dress for her doll." She softly sighed as she reached out to touch the silken gown that she and Linnet had spent so many hours creating. "It's such a pity, all that lovely fabric going to waste. Ah well, perhaps you'll find another happy occasion to wear it before it goes out of style." She cast a sly glance at Linnet to see if she had caught her hidden meaning, but her friend was bent over her trunk.

"Hmmm? She was here just a moment ago." Looking up, Linnet realized that Miranda had slipped out of the room unnoticed. Linnet shook her head as she secured the last of her belongings into the trunk and fastened the straps. "She's probably off chasing her kitten again. That little minx gets into the strangest predicaments at times, and the kitten is just as precocious." The two women laughed as they left the room together and headed downstairs. " I've no time to look for her now…Leighton is going to be incensed as it is, and its best that I end this farce of an engagement quickly before I lose my courage. When you find Miranda, would you mind overseeing her as she finishes her packing? I think it would be best if we leave as soon as I return." Donning her cloak, Linnet opened the door and smiled once more at her friend. "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck, and good riddance to evil fiancée's" Elizabeth grinned as the door closed behind a determined Linnet. She rested on hand on her belly, another on her aching back as she contemplated the situation, a small smile appearing as the face of a certain person dear to her crossed her mind..

((…._I only wish Jack were here to see this….))_

8888888888888888888888888888888888

"I don't find your jest the least bit amusing, Linnet."

Leighton's voice was cold as he gazed at her contemptuously from his position behind the desk in his study. He was the epitome of an English gentleman of some means, dressed in tailored buff colored pantaloons, fine linen shirt, brocade waistcoat and starched cravat, his golden hair smooth and tidy and his silver-buckled heeled shoes perfectly shined. She freely admitted that his favorable appearance had taken her in completely. Indeed, had she not known the evil that lurked beneath that polished exterior, she would be hard pressed to find any imperfection in the man.

" I assure you, Bart, this is not a joking matter and as you can see, I am not laughing." She began pacing around the bookshelf-lined room, refusing to look directly at him for fear that she would lose her nerve. "Do you think this is easy for me? I was fully prepared to be noble and sacrifice myself on the altar of matrimony to ensure Miranda's welfare…..even after I learned just what kind of controlling, manipulative monster I was committing myself too. But even with that knowledge I've forced myself to remain silent, trying to reconcile myself to a marriage with a man I abhor."

At this point, Linnet stopped pacing and faced him directly, her hands clasped behind her back as she gazed at him steadily. "In the last few months I've let myself be ruled by fear….I've been an utter coward, letting you control me through your threats and my own cravenness. It took me until now to come to my senses, but now that I have I realize that this situation is intolerable. Seek reparation through the courts or from my Uncle Henry if you so desire, it matters not to me. I am telling you now that I will not marry you, nor will I allow you to use Miranda as a.. a brood mare!"

Leighton's response was a hearty laugh and slow applause that echoed like gunshots in the high-ceilinged room. "Bravo, my dear—you've managed to surprise me once more! After the timid behavior you've been displaying since the holidays, I was almost certain that you had no fire left, but I am glad to see I was wrong." He rose from his seat and slowly walked around the desk to stand behind her, and it took every bit of her courage not to turn and run as far and as fast as she could. "Now tell me, brave one, do you think I am a man who would let a mere woman, and an untitled one at that, humiliate me in front of my peers by practically leaving me at the altar? If you do, you're a fool." Linnet wasn't looking at him as he spoke….if she had, she would have seen his amusement fade into a darker emotion.

Grasping her harshly by the arms, he roughly spun her around and pushed her backwards over the desk, knocking several items off it in the process. When she cried out in protest at his bruising grip, he shook her roughly and slammed her head against the polished wood surface, his face white with rage. "Now, I've listened patiently to your little speech, and you will do me the honor of returning the courtesy." Linnet only gasped as he tightened his grip, his voice low and furious.

"You will put aside any thoughts you have of calling off this wedding immediately, and you will be the epitome of the happy bride during the ceremony. You can weep until your eyes bleed after our esteemed guests have departed, but the only tears you will shed before that time will be tears of joy. Should you embarrass me or try to run, I swear to you now that I will not rest until both you and your precious niece are brought before me in chains." He smiled as he continued, and Linnet shuddered at his words. "I was planning on allowing Miranda to stay with us after the wedding, but after this display of temper, I think I'll have to send her away to ensure your good behavior, pet. Perhaps a convent in Spain would be willing to take her in, with an appropriate dowry of course. What do you think, my dear?"

Linnet had been afraid, but she had had enough of his threats. Pinned as she was to his desk, there was only one response that seemed appropriate. As the saying goes, actions speak louder than words, so glaring at him in utter fury, she spit in his face and pushed against him with all her might. Roaring with laughter, he released one of her arms and backhanded her viciously, sending her sprawling off the desk and onto the floor.

"Oh, my sweet Linnet, I do believe you've made me change my mind about the convent. People disappear around these islands all the time—and that little prank of yours just earned sweet Miranda a place in one of Tortuga's infamous brothels. I'm sure a sweet, innocent lamb like her will soon be a favorite among the pirates like your old friend Jack Sparrow." Leighton grinned wickedly as he pulled her back to her feet, holding her by the wrists. "Or perhaps I'll open a house of ill repute right here in Port Royal, with our angel as the feature attraction. Just think, precious, the two of you can exchange letters! She can tell you about how many men she's lifted her skirts for that week, and you can keep her up to date on the family gossip while your belly swells with my heirs. Just out of curiosity, my dear, just how high can Miranda count, hmmm?"

Linnet jerked hard to free herself, and when that didn't work she resorted to biting. Letting out a bellow, he shoved her down beside his desk before examining his bleeding hand. "Oh, you'll pay for that, sweet." He spat, fixing her with a deadly glare. "Perhaps you'd rather join Miranda once I've beaten the spirit out of you. Given time, you might even earn back the twenty thousand you cost me…indeed, I'd wager that you'd bring in a nice income, you little.." He never finished his thought, and his face suddenly took on a confused look as his hand reached up to touch the point of the cutlass which was sticking out through the front of his chest, blood slowly staining the shirt dark crimson. He fell to his knees, looking over his shoulder with eyes wide with disbelief at the figure standing there. "How?" was all he got out before he slumped forward, unconscious, and Linnet learned the identity of the person who had skewered Leighton, a beast would threaten her no more.

"My God…..wh.. what have you done!"

88888888888888888888888888888888

**DUM-DUM-DUMMMMMM (I've always wanted to do that!) Well, I warned you there would be a cliff hanger, so far be it from me to disappoint you! So, who do you think is the murderer? You'll find out at the beginning of the next chappie, which will be coming shortly (I hope!)**


	18. Chapter 18

_Greetings all, and thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. This has been a hard chapter to write, mainly as there were so many different ways that this story could go. After much thought, I finally made the touch final decision, and I hope you all enjoy where the story is going from here! _**  
**

_As always, I don't own any characters from Disney's POTC...just the ones I make up in my own sick widdle brain!_

_Feedback, as long as it is constructive and not just plain spiteful, is always apprecaited! _

**Chapter 18: Revelations, Accusations and Arrivals!**

"My God…wh..what have you done!"

"Nothing more than any decent man would do in defense of his best friend's…his wife's best friend's honor, rather." Cursing his almost-slip of the tongue, Will reached down and jerked the cutlass from Leighton's back and wiped it clean before sheathing it at his side. "I heard what he planned for you and Merry, and when I saw him strike you I knew what had to be done. No man should ever lay hands on a woman in anger." He glanced over to see that Linnet had sunk back down to the floor and was staring at her fiancée's body without truly seeing it. Stepping over to her, he pulled her to her feet and spoke to her gently and quietly.

"What happened here wasn't your fault, Linnet. Leighton was a vicious bastard who got exactly what he deserved, and I'm sure Ol' Hob is holding a celebratory feast in honor of his arrival down below. I'm normally not one to stab a man in the back, mind you, but 'tis doubtful he would have even shown up had I challenged him to a fair fight. He was without honor, and you're well quit of him. Now, we need to get you home before they raise hue and cry."

Linnet looked up at him, finally becoming aware of the gravity of the situation. "How did you know I was here? I asked Elizabeth not to involve you in this matter. I can't believe she went behind my back and sent for you anyway!"

"It wasn't Elizabeth who came flying into the smithy babbling at full steam about how I needed to save you from Leighton's wrath." Will grinned, the expression causing his warm brown eyes to sparkle, and at that moment Linnet could see exactly why Elizabeth fell in love with the handsome blacksmith with certain pirate tendencies. "I've never seen her so upset. She reminded me of Elizabeth that time she…..no, there will be time enough for that tale once we are safely home. By the bye, I could have sworn you told us Miranda had no knowledge of Leighton's blackmailing you, yet she repeated practically word for word what Elizabeth revealed to me last night. I'm beginning to think that nothing can be kept secret in our household."

Linnet grimaced. "I'm beginning to agree with you. She must have heard my unbosoming to Elizabeth---your wife, dear as she is to me, must have been an Inquisitor in a previous lifetime. I am certain she could have wrangled a confession of heresy from the Pope himself!"

Will smirked before growing serious once more. "While I would love nothing more than to discuss my lady's numerous attributes, I think such a lengthy conversation would be better held in more congenial surroundings, don't you think?"

"Agreed. But how are you going to get out without being seen? I couldn't bear it if you were implicated in this matter—not to mention Elizabeth would undoubtedly run me through herself should her husband hang and make her a widow before your child is even born!"

Will chuckled softly and shook his head. "Don't worry about me…I'll go out the same way I came in, through the parlor window. Its on the backside of the house and the sun is setting, so it'll be highly unlikely that I'll be seen. It appears Leighton was rather tight-fisted regarding his hired help…I saw only two servants and the cook, who appears to be doing her best to pickle herself from the inside out, if my eyes didn't deceive me." Turning to the sofa, he retrieved Linnet's cloak and placed it on her shoulders, raising the hood for good measure. "Now, there's a chance a random passerby saw you arrive, so you should leave the same way you came. Have you any funds on you?" At her nod, Will continued. "Good. Stop by a few of the little stands on the street, and be sure to engage the keepers in conversation. Above all else, you must appear as if you're about to be married to the most wonderful man in the world. ((((_Which if Jack's luck holds, you will be soon…..)))) _In other words, act naturally. You have done nothing wrong, and people will be suspicious if you behave in a nervous or guilty manner. Get along with you now….I'm going to see what I can do to stage the scene here. I'll see you soon back at the house. And don't mention this to Elizabeth, if you don't mind. No sense in worrying her in her condition."

Linnet nodded and went to the door, stopping with her hand on the ornate handle. "Will" she said softly, and she turned to see him dragging Leighton's blood-soaked form behind the desk. She almost laughed as he stopped cold, and blinked away the moisture in her eyes as she met his inquiring gaze. "Thank you…for everything." Will ducked his head in an almost regal fashion, then after glancing both ways she swept out of the room, closing the door softly behind her.

The figure who had witnessed it all from the window slipped silently away into the twilight as well.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888**

_Half an hour later……………._

The overworked maid tapped gently on the study door and waited. She had sensed the tension in the room earlier when delivering the tea things, and now the silence was driving her mad. She hadn't heard any shouting, but that didn't surprise her…..both her employer and his bride-to-be were quality folk with manners, and weren't likely to air their grievances with each other in ways that might be over heard by the help. However, she hadn't heard even the slightest mumble of conversation for quite some time, and she was beginning to get concerned. She hesitated to intrude, especially if the couple were involved in a romantic moment. After all, her master was a very handsome man….a woman could hardly be faulted for succumbing to his charms. He had been a bit rough when he tumbled her, true, but surely he would be a gentleman when it came to wooing a real lady like Miss Bryce…..

Her curiosity finally got the better of her, and after tapping once more, she took a deep breath and opened the door. She had been fully prepared to be met with a roar of anger, but to her surprise she found the room silent and apparently empty. Relaxing slightly, she hurried over to the table before the sofa, clucking when she saw the untouched tray of biscuits and full pot of lukewarm tea. "Went to all that trouble to make it all fancy, too, and they touched nary a drop. Ah well, guess me and Nan'll have a rare treat a'fore supper." Rising up with tray in hand, she swung around and just as quickly dropped it, shrieking with horror at the bloody sight be on the floor beside the desk. Moments later the cook dashed in, as did the groom, who had been gossiping with the portly woman as he snatched a bite to eat in the kitchen. He immediately went to his master's side, and after examining the wound he laid his head on the blood-soaked chest.

"He's dead…..oh, the poor man….what's to become of us?" The cook stood, worrying her soiled apron as she tried to comfort the sobbing maid.

"Quit your squalling, Nan…he's still alive, but barely. Take those napkins and apply pressure to his wounds---Sarah, grab that cushion and throw from the chair and try and keep him warm while I run and fetch the doctor and alert the patrol!" He wiped his bloody hands on his pants and stood up. "From the looks of that wound, it'll be a miracle if he survives the night."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Elizabeth was coming down the stairs when Linnet entered the house, lost in thought as she reviewed the events of the afternoon. Her friend waited impatiently while Linnet hung up her cloak and straightened her hair in the hall mirror before turning towards her host. "Well?"

"I did it…..I've broken my engagement to Bart, and I made it clear that I want nothing more to do with him. I think it is safe to say that he will never press his unwanted suit on me again, except perhaps in my nightmares." Linnet resisted the strong urge to confess all, deciding to let Elizabeth make what she would of her statement. After all, she wasn't lying…just omitting a few pertinent facts, so to speak.

"Good for you…..I'm very proud that you finally came to your senses. It's about time someone gave him exactly what he deserves…you've undoubtedly dealt his pride a mighty blow."

(((…._Aye, I did at that…..just as your husband dealt his body a fatal one…..))) _Linnet shuddered at the thought, hoping she hadn't just said that aloud. Since Elizabeth made no comment, she assumed that she hadn't betrayed her secret. Speaking of secrets….

"Have you seen Miranda anywhere about? I need to speak with her urgently, and 'tis best I do so before we leave for the Governor's."

"She's upstairs in your room. She seemed rather distraught when she came in…in fact, I thought she was you when she flew past my door not 10 minutes ago, wailing like a banshee. I knocked but she didn't answer and the door was locked, so I was coming down to fetch the key so I could check in on her when you arrived. Have you an idea as to why she's in such a state?"

Linnet grimaced, debating on how much she could tell her expectant friend without upsetting her. "I'm not certain, but I can tell you that she isn't acting herself. She was rather quiet this morning when I mentioned our staying with your father, and I've learned since that she apparently overheard our conversation during my fitting yesterday. It's imperative that I sit down with her and clear the air, so to speak."

"Linnie?" The voice that came to them from the top of the stairs was wavering, and looking up the women saw Miranda standing at the top of the stairs, her doll hanging limply from one hand as she wiped her streaming eyes with the other. "Please don't be angry. I didn't mean to tell."

Linnet quickly climbed the stairs and pulled Miranda down to sit with her on the top step, shushing her cousin's tears. "It's all right, lovey, and I'm not angry. You did the right thing, and I know you only meant to help. You're the best cousin I could ever ask for, sweetheart." She looked down at Elizabeth, who was still standing at the foot of the stairs with a puzzled look on her face. "I'll tell you later" she mouthed silently to her friend over Miranda's head, which rested on her shoulder as the girl continued to sob quietly as Linnet rocked her. Elizabeth nodded, and turned toward the hall leading to the kitchens. "I need to check in with cook, and then I think I'll lie down for a bit before supper. My back is aching quite fiercely this afternoon." With a sigh, she waddled slowly away, mumbling under her breath as the baby tried to rearrange her internal organs with its tiny limbs.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"AAAAaaaaggggggggggghhhhhhhhh!"

"Blast your hides! Hold him down you fools—I can't stitch him up while he's thrashing about!" He glared at the groom and his own assistant who were doing their best to hold Leighton down on the massive desk as he attempted to repair the damage. He nodded toward the maid, who was hovering nearby. "Be a good lass, and pour some more laudenum down his gullet, if you will." He leaned back and stared down at his patient broodingly as the girl pressed a glass of water and opium derivative to the man's bloodless lips. Leighton choked, and when a great quantity of blood came up, the doctor knew that his lung had been hit and it would only be a matter of time.

"Gah….for the love of God….give me….some whiskey….."

The doctor sighed, and waved one of the men to do as the dying man bid. The man took a deep swallow, and slowly his eyes focused on the surgeon before him. "You can tell me true, doctor……I can see it in your eyes that there's no hope, is there?" The doctor stared at him for a moment, then shook his head, at which point Leighton closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. His lungs troubled him again, and he gave another massive bloody cough, wiping his mouth and then signaling to the man with the decanter to refill the glass. "If I'm going to die, I'm going to be quite foxed when I go…no sense in letting it good whiskey be drunk up by the servants. T'would be a waste, wouldn't you agree, doc?." He took another deep swallow, nearly emptying the glass, before lying back down weakly against the cushion.

"Do you have any idea at all who did this?"

The doctor was surprised when Leighton chuckled. "Ahhh, the irony." He winced in pain before continuing. ".dared to stab me in the back and send me to my death, and now I get to issue an invite to join me shortly in hell care of His Majesty's executioner. That, my good man….is truly ironic." He gave a mighty cough, and began gasping as his lungs, which had been filling with blood, were no longer able to provide him with needed oxygen.

"So you saw who stabbed you?" He could tell by the blueish cast to Leighton's complexion that he was moments from dying, and gestured to the others in the room to gather around to be witnesses to the man's final words.

"It was………." The doctor leaned closer so as to be able to catch what he knew would be the man's dying words.

"Miranda…………….…Everton…."

With that, he gave up the ghost, his final breath leaving him in a pathetic gurgle as he drowned in his own blood.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Later that night, while most of the residents of Port Royal slept, a ship with dark sails crept past the harbor entrance and made berth at its favorite cove………not knowing that at the same time the anchor was being lowered, a household was being roused by soldiers at the door……

**(A/N Heheheheh...I was going to leave it as another cliffhanger, but was afraid I would find myself being hunted down and shot so I changed my mind. The next chapter is going to be another rather dramatic one, as one of our heroines goes on trial and Jack is reunited with his friends. Stay tuned for the next exciting installment...coming your way soon, and don't forget to go see POTC:DMC coming out FRIDAY! **


	19. Chapter 19

_Greetings, friends! A big thanks to all of you who read and review this story…you are wonderful, and I really do appreciate your kind words! There are a lot of twists and turns still to come in this story, so I hope you'll bear with me for just a while as I work some plot magic! As always, I don't own anything from Disney's POTC and am making no profit from writing this little story. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 19: Misconceptions**

It was a very unhappy man who led a group of soldiers through the quiet streets of Port Royal in the middle of the night. Lieutenant Matthew Groves was the epitome of a Junior Officer in the Royal British Navy, but beneath his calm exterior he was livid at being dragged from his warm bed in the wee hours to perform a task that could easily have waited until dawn.

_…Bloody Norrington…..can't wait until a decent hour to arrest someone for murder. Hmmmph… he still hasn't managed to evade all the gossip floating about after the Sparrow incident. He's probably afraid of losing his career should he let another criminal slip through his fingers, especially a female…._

His thoughts turned toward the woman whose name graced the warrant he was about to execute. It seemed vaguely familiar, and he was absolutely certain he had seen or heard it somewhere before. Then it came to him; he had seen her name and that of her travelling companion on a report that had crossed his desk some time ago. The two women had been "liberated" unwillingly from the ship bringing them from England several months past, and they had been brought to Port Royal by the captain of the Black Pearl himself after almost two weeks aboard the famous ship.

..._Well, can't say that this news surprises me….any woman who has spent time in the company of such a notorious pirate would be prone to criminal behavior, possibly even murder as this supposed lady was being accused of. Though what motive such a newcomer to the island would have is beyond my comprehension…._

Further dialogue with himself was curtailed by the group's arrival at his destination. He quietly gave orders for half of his men to surround the house, in case the accused should unwisely try to flee from justice. The rest of his troops remained in formation, looking decidedly menacing in the darkness with their muskets at the ready.

The house was dark and silent, as one would expect in the middle of the night, and although Matthew was reluctant to disturb such a peaceful scene, he had no choice. He expressed his irritation at the situation by foregoing the use of the delicate wrought-metal knocker, and instead used his gloved fist upon the heavy painted door.

BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!

"Open in the name of His Majesty King George II"

He could hear exclamations, and a glow appeared in several of the windows of the solidly built two story home as its inhabitants were roused from sleep. A few moments later a tired looking Will Turner flung open the door, dressed in hastily donned breeches, an unlaced shirt and shoes without the customary accompanying hosiery. He bore a single candle, which he used to light an oil lamp on the table by the door.

"It's a bit late for a social call, isn't it, Lieutenant?" Will's voice was quiet, but Matthew could hear the anger lingering just below the surface. He was well aware of the blacksmith's disdain for the Royal Navy as well as his close connection with Governor Swann, and knew he had to handle this situation delicately. He suddenly gained a bit of insight as to why he had been sent on this mission rather than Commodore Norrington. Turner had married the Commodore's former fiancée, who was now far gone with child….while he had loved her enough to let her go, the wound was still fresh and he wisely avoided contact with the Turners if at all possible.

"It is not my preference to disturb a man at such a late hour, Mr. Turner, and I would not be here if it weren't a matter of grave importance. Usually only drunkards and those following strict orders are away from their beds at this late hour, and unfortunately I am one of the latter." He opened the folder he had tucked under his arm and handed the official document to Will, signaling his men to enter the home as the owner stepped over to the light to read it.. "This...you can't be serious!" Will uttered an exclamation of disbelief upon reading it, followed by a few choice oaths. "There's been a mistake…"

"Will…what is it? What's happening?" Looking up, the group gathered in the hall spotted Elizabeth standing at the top of the stairs in her diaphanous nightgown and robe, a candle in one hand and the other pressing against the mound of her pregnant belly. Will glared at the soldiers, who immediately cast their glances everywhere else but at the beautiful mother to be.

"There's been a murder, Elizabeth…..Leighton is dead."

"Oh, my sainted aunt….Linnet just saw him this afternoon! I knew he was involved in some possibly shady business transactions, but to be murdered? Especially so soon after his uncle died under mysterious circumstances as well. Have they found the party responsible? Oh, Will, how are we going to tell her?" Elizabeth's voice had a desperate edge to it as she clutched the banister.

"Tell who what? Something wrong, Liz?" While she was certain that someone official would be coming to notify her of her former fiancée's death, she was quite unsettled by the fact that there were so many officers and that they had come in the middle of the night. What if Will had been seen? A multitude of scenarios was running through her head, and none of them were pleasant.

"Linnet, you must be strong. We've just been informed that Bart was found murdered! It seems that someone out there must have a vendetta against the family." She laid a comforting arm across her friend before turning back to her husband and the officer who was standing at his side. "Really, Lieutenant, while the news is devastating, it would hardly require calling out half the guard to inform us of this tragedy. At in the middle of the night, no less!—I declare, I find it hard enough to sleep comfortably as it is in my condition, and…"

"Elizabeth, there's more. Before he died, Leighton named his murderer. Lieutenant Groves is here to make an arrest." His hand holding the documents fell to his side as Elizabeth went pale and slipped down to sit at the top step, clutching her robe to her chest.

Linnet couldn't breath as she stood frozen in place, not registering the fact that another figure had stepped up behind her.

"Will, please tell me you didn't…" Elizabeth words sounded as if she were on the edge of tears, fearing for her husband's life. She gritted her teeth against the backache that had been plaguing her all afternoon and evening that defied all attempts to ease, even lying down.

"No….the warrant isn't for me….it's for Miranda."

The sudden gasp and cry from behind Linnet caught all their attention, and Matthew found himself looking up at the most beautiful girl he had ever remembered seeing. She looked like an angel standing there in a white lace edged nightgown that had been part of her intended trousseau, her hair tousled from sleep and her eyes wide with shock.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!" the young woman wailed, and flung herself into Linnet's arms in absolute terror. "I didn't….kill anyone…Linnie, I promise…..don't let them take me to jail." Miranda was barely able to gasp out the halting words between her disconsolate sobs.

"This is utter nonsense!" Linnet spat, stroking Miranda's hair as the girl continued to squall and protest her innocence. "Miranda is innocent of these charges! Someone with her condition…..doesn't have the ability to commit such a crime, and even if she could have, she could not be held liable for her actions."

Lieutenant Groves turned his attention toward the speaker, and held his men back when they started forward to make the arrest. "No one has mentioned to me anything of a disability, Miss?"

"Bryce, Linnet Bryce. I was to be married to Bartholomew Leighton until very recently. I'm a distant cousin of Miranda's and traveled from England to remain her companion and confidant." She met Matthew's gaze steadily and without any noticeable emotion at the knowledge of her fiancee's untimely demise. "I've been with her constantly since she was 9 years old, Lieutenant. While Miranda's physical form is that of an adult, tragically a vicious fever suffered in childhood has left her somewhat behind her peers developmentally. She knows right from wrong, and I tell you now that her gentle nature wouldn't allow her to harm any creature, much less murder someone in cold blood." Miranda lifted her head and nodded earnestly. "I didn't like him 'cause he was mean and hit Linnie, but I didn't hurt him." Miranda seemed to realize that she had said too much, and buried her face once again against Linnet's bosom.

Linnet sighed and met Lieutenant Groves thoughtful gaze. "It's probably best that I inform you that I went to see Bartholomew Leighton yesterday with the sole purpose of breaking our engagement, which I did." She took a deep breath before continuing. "He had been holding the dowry his uncle had paid for Miranda over our heads for months, threatening to seek recompense through the courts via indenture for the two of us if I did not comply with his demand. I realized that I couldn't condemn myself to living in fear, so I ended the betrothal. Neither Miranda or I were involved in his murder."

He studied the two women intently, before sighing and shaking his head sadly. "I believe what you say is true, Miss Bryce, and I am beginning to suspect that Leighton may have had an ulterior motive for naming your young cousin as his killer. However, it is not my place to act as judge and jury in affairs such as this. As an officer in the King's Navy, I have to perform my duty, no matter how distasteful such matters may be. I must insist that Miss Everton accompany us to the fort stockade, where she will remain until her trial."

"Please, at least let me accompany her, Lieutenant. I truly don't think she could handle being locked up alone. And would it be possible for us to dress…I'd rather not give the neighbors the shock of seeing us in our nightclothes, if it is all the same to you." Linnet entreated, wincing as Miranda began to howl as she tried to pull out of her cousin's grasp.

Seeing the younger girl becoming hysterical, Matthew readily agreed. "Sergeant, escort these two ladies to their room and allow them to dress and gather some belongings. I believe we can forgo the irons under these circumstances."

Before he could say anything more, Elizabeth, who had been silently weeping at the top of the stair, gave a sudden cry as she clutched her belly. "Elizabeth!" Will shouted, rushing up the stairs to her side and pulling her to her feet. As he did so, she gasped and a gush of clear fluid trickled down from between her legs, puddling on the varnished wood floor. "Oh dear, I think he's coming early." She looked at her husband with dismay as he grimaced, swung her off her feet and hurried down the hall to their bedroom.

Miranda, instantly forgetting the gravity of the situation, went immediately into action and hurried down the stairs, intending to fetch the midwife which had been her assigned task during the delivery…that and fetching the swaddling cloths. The sergeant, taken off guard by her sudden actions, dropped his gun and grasped the young woman about the waist, thinking she was trying to escape. Linnet was furious as his laying hands on her niece, and began trying to remove his hands. His actions also got an immediate response from the girl, who erupted into a screaming, thrashing wildcat at being touched by a stranger. She finally managed to free herself by biting the officer fiercely, taking flight down the stairs when he released her, clutching his bleeding hand and swearing fiercely. At the foot of the stairs, Miranda was suddenly startled to find herself surrounded by a circle of red coated soldiers pointing bayonet-tipped rifles at her. Matthew barely managed to step forward before she gave a terrified shriek, her wide blue eyes rolling back in her head as she collapsed in his arms.

Looking up at the courageous Miss Bryce and then down at the delicate features of the swooning girl in his arms, he realized that his preconceived notions about women who consorted with pirates couldn't have been further from the truth.

88888888888888888888888888888888

**(A/N I know this chapter is a bit shorter than usual and I know that you're probably disappointed that our favorite captain hasn't shown up yet, but he will definitely make his presence known in the next installment. I need opinions….should Elizabeth's baby be a boy or a girl, and anyone have any name suggestions? Speak up!)))**


	20. Chapter 20

_Greetings, friends! Just a quick note...I want to thank you all for your wonderful suggestions for Elizabeth's baby name...I hope you will enjoy how that turned out. Also, I know I said that the trial would appear in this chapter, but it is going to be so interesting it needed to stand on its own, so watch for it next time._

_As always, I do not own anyting belonging to Disney or POTC, and am not making a profit from this writing._

_P.S. Has anyone reading this story seen Mr. Depp's performance in the Libertine? If not, it is excellent, although not for those who are easily offended. If you have, I hope you agree with me that the opening monologue was magnificent! Anyway, on with the story! _**  
**

**Chapter 20: Old Friends and New Arrivals**

Seeing her cousin lying limply in the young Navy officer's arms spurred Linnet into action. She fairly flew down the stairs, only to be met by the same bristling bayonets that had sent Miranda into a swooning fit.

"Let me pass!" she snarled, attempting to shove her way between two soldiers, only to be caught up short by rough hands on either side.

"Stand down, men" Lieutenant Groves ordered briskly, and Linnet jerked free as the men reluctantly released her and stepped back. Adjusting the unconscious Miranda to a more comfortable position, he met her cousin's gaze levelly as he spoke. "Calm yourself, Miss Bryce…your relative is unharmed. She's merely fainted…a common occurrence among genteel young ladies in stressful situations, I'm told."

Linnet favored him with a glare as she replied sharply, incensed at his nonchalant attitude. "I'd hardly say she is unharmed, sir. Being frightened half to death by a score of redcoats come to drag you away to goal for a murder you didn't commit in the middle of the night would be enough to unnerve an ordinary man, much less an innocent like Miranda. We'll be lucky if she emerges from this situation with her sanity intact!"

Matthew sighed as he once again looked down into Miranda's face. "I…I apologize if I sounded flippant, Miss Bryce. Please believe me when I say that I wish that there was some other way to straighten out this obvious misunderstanding without putting undue stress on you and your loved ones…."

"Miss?" Just then Rose, the Turner's young maid servant, emerged from the hallway with her mob cap askew, tying her apron as she entered the hall with the matronly, rotund cook right behind her. Her voice was high with fright as she took in the sea of red-coated soldiers surrounding her mistress's guests. "What be happenin'? Is Miss Miranda hurt?"

Linnet was relieved to see help arrive, and sighed with relief. Falling back on her early training, she took charge of the situation and began delegating. "All will be well, never fear. Rose, it's your mistress's time, and I need you to fetch the midwife from her cottage on Cocknell Lane. If Mistress Beyers isn't at home, go to the Harbormaster's cottage, his wife knows what to do. Cook, we'll need you to lay in a store of towels and all the clean rags you can muster…we'll need hot water and soap for washing, and coffee, strong as you can make it— as this is Elizabeth's first, 'tis bound to be a long labor. Now," she said, turning her attention back to the officer before her. "At the moment, Lieutenant, I am needed here, yet I cannot in good conscience allow Miranda to wake up in a prison cell without someone she knows by her side. I suggest you and your men remove yourselves from this household at once with the understanding that we will present ourselves at the fort at the earliest opportunity, unless, of course, you would prefer to wait?" An agonizing groan from above stairs sounded through the hall, and the men began to shuffle nervously, looking to their commander for instruction.

Lieutenant Groves ground his teeth together in frustration. He was under orders to fetch the girl back, but he could not in good conscience condone an action which might possibly cause her irreparable harm. He thought rapidly and came up with a compromise that hopefully would preserve both his honor and his commission.

"Very well. It appears that there is just cause to allow the accused to remain here temporarily until other arrangements can be made. It is hardly likely that you would make an attempt to flee under the circumstances. However, I'll be posting guards at both front and back entrances.."

He would have said more, but was interrupted by Will's reappearance at the landing at the top of the stairs. "Linnet, we need the midwife NOW! Elizabeth says the contractions are getting much stronger---she's in enormous pain and I don't know how to help her!" The desperation on his face was plain, and his face bore a look of surprise as he took in the scene below him. "What's happened?"

Linnet quickly spoke up to reassure the nervous expectant father. "I've sent Rose for the midwife…all we can do for now is try to keep Elizabeth calm. Try and see if you can get her on her feet and walking around a bit." A look of uncertainty crossed Will's face, and Linnet gave an exasperated sigh. "Trust me, Will, it will speed up the labor, and take her mind off the pain. And Miranda will be fine…the kindly Lieutenant…pardon me, but I'm afraid I don't recall your name, sir."

"Groves, Ma'am"

"Ah, yes…well, Lieutenant Groves and I have just reached an accord—we will remain here until the babe is born, and then go to the fort to see what can be done to rectify this matter. Lieutenant, since you already have her well in hand, would you please follow me so that I may put my cousin to bed?"

He turned to his troops. "Brooks, Dobson, you two take up watch round the back, Giles, Wilkes, the front. The rest of you may return to your duties. Blackstone, inform Corporal Gillette that I will be returning to make my report forthwith. That will be all, gentlemen." The men left with all haste, a mixture of relief and amusement at their Lieutenant's predicament on their faces as they slipped out into the cool night air. Matthew shook his head and grumbled silently to himself as he turned to follow Linnet up the stairs. .._Bloody hell…don't know which will be worse….getting my arse ripped to shreds by my higher ups for not obeying strict orders, or getting ribbed by the men for allowing myself to be overruled by a pretty woman…>>> _

He shifted Miranda slightly as they climbed the steep stairs, and realized his burden was awake when he heard her gasp. He looked down and found himself a willing prisoner once again to the sky blue eyes of the trembling young woman in his arms. He could sense her fright, and smiled gently to try and reassure her. "Rest easy, Miss Everton…no one is taking you anywhere against your will this night. I'm certain it will all come out right as rain in the end, your cousin will see to that." She said nothing, but he felt her relax, and to his surprise he saw her focus on and then run a dainty finger over the polished gold buttons of his uniform.

_ …Light as a feather…she fits so well in my arms…damn me, I shouldn't…I can't be thinking of her this way…she's a child, regardless of her age…>>>_Giving himself a stern mental shake, he said nothing as hurried down the hall after Linnet and into a small, nicely appointed bedchamber. He hastily laid the young woman on the single bed, and bidding the ladies good evening, he hurried from the room. As he was closing the door, he couldn't help but over hear a bit of conversation between the two….

"His eyes were pretty and kind, don't you think, Linnie?"

_ correction….I believe I've been overruled by a pair of pretty women…but bugger me, it was worth it!>>_

_10:00 pm the following evening….._

After tossing and turning for what seemed like hours, he rose from his bed to go in search of something to ease his troubled mind. Lighting a candle from the lowered oil lamp in the hall, he headed downstairs to his study and the one thing he could think of that might help him to rest. Normally Will Turner was not a man who cared much for strong drink, but after the trying day he had had he found himself in dire need of some libation in order to relax. With this in mind, he poured himself a couple of fingers of brandy and settled back in a wing chair before the fire to contemplate his fortune, both good and bad.

_ ,…This has been both the best and the worst day of my life….well, at least in recent history. Many more like today and I'll welcome retirement to Bedlam with open arms…>>._.Sighing, he regarded the dark amber liquid in the firelight with distaste…he much preferred a hearty ale or the sweet bite of hard cider to the fire of hard liquor, but fortunately for him in this situation, it was the brandy that was handy. He grinned at his own clever rhyme before raising the glass and taking a deep swallow, wincing as the harsh burn of the unaccustomed alcohol hit the back of his throat. He had scarcely lowered the glass before a voice out of the darkness nearly startled him into dropping it.

"Will, m'boy, I seem to recall I've told you on more than one occasion that well aged brandy, like a good woman, should be savored slowly to gain the fullest appreciation of said commodity." Will looked up to find Jack closing the tall windows he had just climbed through and closing the long drapes against any prying eyes before turning back around. "It's a wonder Elizabeth puts up with you, you know…if I hadn't been such a gentleman back on that island…." At this point, his sharp eyes took in the air of tense exhaustion that seemed to permeate Will's spirit and the dark circles beneath his friend's eyes, and his manner grew grim. "Hate to say this, mate, but you look like the hounds of hell've been nipping at your heels. Trouble with the missus, or have those two virtuous maidens I deposited on your doorstep been causing you no end of trouble?" Stepping over to the sideboard, he grabbed the bottle of brandy and another glass before joining Will in front of the fire.

Despite his tiredness, Will favored his friend with a tired smile. "Would it surprise you if I said both?"

Jack, surprisingly enough, didn't make a witty comeback, but only snorted softly as he leaned over to refill Will's glass and then filled his own. Setting the bottle down, he began speaking in a low tone. "I got here as soon as I got your letter, lad….bloody hurricane blew us off course, damn our luck. So tell me the best and the worst……am I too late, or is the lass still planning on marrying the bastard?"

Will, who had been in the process of taking a sip of brandy, nearly choked, but managed to swallow before meeting Jack's gaze briefly before looking back at the fire. "You're not too late, Jack….the wedding has been called off….on account of the groom is dead."

Jack took a small sip of his brandy, his eyes narrowing as his mind observed and processed Will's demeanor and voice.._ ..Aaaah…something tells me dear William has much more knowledge of the decease'd manner of departing this world than he has disclosed as yet…>>_ Resting his arm holding the glass back on the arm of the chair, he sat back, staring at the fire through half open eyes, trying to look only mildly interested. "You don't say. And being that you are a fine upstanding citizen of Port Royal, you wouldn't happen to have learned the nature or cause of said groom's death?"

"I do. Leighton was run through from behind with a cutlass, and died a few hours later, most likely in great pain. I am pretty positive I caught his lung, which is unfortunate because I was aiming for his heart. I wish now that I had slit his throat at the same time…it would have saved us all a great deal of trouble." Will refused to look at a stunned Jack as he rose to his feet, leaving his glass on the small side table. He ran one hand through his hair in frustration, a growl of pent-up rage escaping him before he walked forward a few steps, leaning his head on his crossed hands against the marble fireplace mantle before continuing. "I never intended to kill him….Miranda came to me in a tizzy saying Linnet needed my help. I knew he had been blackmailing her, but we had managed to dissuade her from going through with the wedding. She went there with the sole intention of breaking it off with him for good. It's a good thing Miranda came to me because when I got there he was beating her, Jack. He was livid, and the filth that came out of his mouth...I won't repeat them, but needless to say what I heard made my stomach turn. I couldn't….I got so angry that I saw red, Jack…all I could think of was how I couldn't stand to let that monster live for another minute. So I killed him….and I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

Here Will paused, looking upwards as if to gain the strength to continue. "That's where it all went wrong, Jack. Leighton survived the initial attack, and that beast managed to get his revenge. On his deathbed, the bastard named Miranda as his killer. He's probably sitting down there having himself a good laugh while his miserable soul burns for all eternity. So now, Merry and Linnet are in custody at the fort, and it's all my fault. And on top of that, the stress of the arrest sent Elizabeth into labor early…"

A firm hand on his shoulder jerked him around, and he saw both banked fury and concern in the pirate's eyes. "Lizbeth…the babe?"

Will gave him the first true smile of genuine happiness, showing a first time father's pride. "I'm a father, Jack. Elizabeth gave birth to twin girls at around 9 this morning. We've named them Abigail Elizabeth and Rachel Emmaline…two of the sweetest, tiniest angels you've ever seen…they're not much bigger than my hands, Jack, but perfect. The birth was long and painful, and Elizabeth is exhausted, but the doctor says she should make a full recovery. She said it was worth every second."

Relaxing at the piece of good news, Jack grinned widely and slapped Will on the back. "Not bad, whelp, not bad at'all…..just keep in mind that that means you've got to provide not one but two wardrobes and two dowries when the time comes. You'd better plan on working some long hours at that forge of yours, lad…gonna have to sell quite a few swords to dress those birds of yours in fine feathers. Unless of course I could persuade you to join me crew and I on a few discreet…"

"Not a chance, Jack…"

Jack shrugged and sipped his brandy again before retaking his seat. "Can't blame a bloke for trying. Now then, we have much to discuss. Now, Miranda's being in custody I understand, but what's my pet chicken done to earn her a spot in the Commodore's fine accommodations, eh? Knowing her, she probably attempted to peck some sense into those louts at the fort, which most likely did not sit well with dear James."

At Will's nod, he smirked, and sat back in the chair with a deep sigh.

"And this took place just this morning?"

Will nodded. "The ladies were escorted to the fort this afternoon under guard. Miranda will go on trial on Monday, while Linnet has been remanded without bail until after the trial for disturbing the peace. Seems she called Norrington a few choice names and threatened his chances of ever continuing his family name should she get close enough to him."

Jack chuckled and raised his glass for another delicate sip. "Well, they're safe as houses then. No sense in working ourselves into a fair tizzy." He glanced down at his glass and sniffed it before taking another sip. "Not bad stuff this is, but all and all I still prefer rum. But beggars can't be choosers, or so I've heard."

Will looked at Jack in amazement. "I may be exhausted, Jack, but am I missing something vital? I would think that you would be a bit more, this situation."

Jack hesitated, eyeing him over the glass for a moment before taking another sip. His tone was stone sober as he replied, no trace of an accent in his voice as he spoke. "Will, I asked you this question once, and you didn't answer me then, so I'll ask it again---have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" When Will dropped his eyes with a shake of his head, Jack's demeanor changed once again and he was back to his normal jolly self.

"Well then, m'lad….you had best get yourself off to bed…trust me, you'll need as much sleep as you can get while you can still get it."

"What about you Jack? What's the plan….how are we going to free them?"

"Simple, lad…..they say money may not buy happiness, but I'm betting that it just might buy us some honest justice, savvy?"

Jack grinned as he slipped silently out the way he came, giving Will a jaunty salute as he dropped out of sight.

**(A/N---up next…….the trial and a reunion!)**


	21. Chapter 21

_Greetings, gentle readers! I am a day late in publishing this chapter, but got tied up with mundane matters. If I did my job right, this chapter will make you laugh and make you cry..it may seem a bit disjointed at times because I am jumping around a bit time wise…you'll see what I mean. Thank you all for your patience, and this is one of the longer chapters I've ever written. I hope you enjoy it._

_As always, I don't own POTC or anything belonging to Disney. I make no money from this._

**Chapter 21: Trials**

_Late Sunday evening……._

_ ….Mother was right…..she saidmy hasty tongue would be my downfall…….Gah, what a wretched mess. Not only did I fail abysmally in getting these ridiculous charges against Miranda dropped, but I let my temper get the better of me and wind up facing charges of my own.'Tis doubtful even the mighty Captain Jack Sparrow could manage to worm his way out of this one…. _

Linnet sighed heavily and leaned her head against the cold iron bars of their cell's single window, lost deep in thought. Her reverie was momentarily interrupted when her cousin coughed and tossed restlessly in her bed. Linnet found herself to keyed up to sleep, knowing full well what tomorrow would bring. In the morning Miranda would face trial for the murder of Linnet's former fiance', and with Bart's witnessed deathbed accusations and no other suspects, thing did not bode well for the 18 year old.

Another deep cough from the sleeping girl brought Linnet away from the window, and she pulled one of the blankets from her own cot to supplement Miranda's existing bedding. They had been incarcerated for 5 days now, and Miranda was not adapting to confinement well; her normal vivacity had been replaced by listlessness and quiet desperation that was only lightened by visits by Will, Lady Margaret, and surprisingly enough, Lieutenant Groves.

Rather than exposing them to the crudeness they'd face being housed in the general prison population, Commodore Norrington had "graciously" incarcerated Linnet and Miranda in the stocade's solitary confinement quarters, usually reserved for high ranking prisoners. The 12 x 18 foot chamber contained two cots, a wooden table, a chest for their belongings, and in deference to the intended occupant's station, a garderobe in one corner with a half wall on one side allowing for semi privacy. A simple basin and pitcher rested on the table beside a small oil lamp, which was lit by the guard who brought their supper each evening as prisoners were not allowed matches. To their dismay and Elizabeth's fury, the commodore refused them additional bedding or other comforts to make their stay more bearable. Their cell was reasonably comfortable during daylight hours, but nighttime in the tropics was often quite cool and damp, especially when you were confined within stone walls. At least they had been allowed to bring a change of clothing apiece and few toiletries, more than most others in their position were granted.

Still, their stay hadn't been without its brighter moments. They looked forward to the daily visits from Will and Lady Margaret, which were full of news of the town and updates on the twins and Elizabeth's condition. Lieutenant Groves stopped by as frequently as his duties allowed to ensure their continued health if not happiness, and had taken it upon himself to provide them with a Bible, a deck of cards, writing materials, and even a periodical, all without his superior officers knowledge. It quickly became apparent that behind the stodgy uniform and powdered wig was a young man blessed with a sharp wit, a keen love of the sea, a surprisingly droll sense of humor capable of biting sarcasm when the situation called for it. During his visits he shared with them many anecdotes of life in His Majesty's Navy, and even Linnet couldn't restrain her giggles when he related to them the stories being told among the men of her confrontation with the Commodore.

Apparently her shouting match in which she had informed the pompous officer that even Will Turner's mule had more common sense than he did, among other things, had been overheard and been shared with all and sundry. _Hmmm….I think I may have gone a bit too far when I mentioned that in my experience, beasts that were stubborn and refused to listen to reason as he was were usually gelded to make sure they didn't pass on such useless traits. Telling him to think with his brain rather than his bullocks and offering to perform the surgery myself before his mind shriveled from disuse probably didn't help my cause any either….but when that snobbish blockhead looked down his Roman nose at me I just wanted to cut it off! Grrrrrr! Call me a shrewish Amazon, will he? Well, perhaps he's not far off…I'd be willing to cut off one of my own breasts in a heartbeat if I could remove his miniscule manhood at the same time…. _

Another cough from Miranda brought her out of her daydreams of chasing a braying donkey wearing the commodore's wig and back into reality. Tucking the thin blankets tighter around her sleeping cousin, she returned to her post at the window. Days of worrying were taking their toll, and it was hard to keep your spirits high when the only view you had outside the cold stone walls of your prison was of the gallows. The only thing that kept her going was the news from Will that Elizabeth's father the Governor was going to provide Miranda with legal counsel during the trial. Strangely enough, they had not had the opportunity to meet the man who would be all that stood between Miranda and the hangman's noose, although Will had spoken quite highly of what he called the man's "offensive and defensive capabilities." Thanks to her lack of restraint, Linnet would not be allowed in the courtroom for the trial, a fact that troubled her to no end. She only hoped that Miranda was strong enough to face her accusers without breaking down into hysterics—thank God she'd have Will and Elizabeth beside her. Linnet's thoughts slipped back to what had occurred earlier in the day, and her eyes grew damp…..

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Earlier that morning…._

"_Matthew, I'm sorry to interrupt your story, but I….I need to know something. Does it hurt?" _Miranda's voice was eerily calm as she stood at the window, the early morning light making her look even more ethereal than usual as she gazed out at the ominous scaffold.

"_Does what hurt, Miss Everton?" _The young lieutenant looked up at her from where he was sitting on a wooden bench outside the cell. Linnet was seated at the table nearby, penning a note to Elizabeth to bring a fresh gown for Miranda to wear to her trial.

"_Hanging." Miranda seemed not to hear the horrified gasp and stifled sob from Linnet as she continued. "I heard a man crying and screaming before they hung him day before yesterday, and I want to know if it hurts or if he was just scared to meet God."_

"_Miss Everton….Miranda…please, come away from the window." _Standing up, he held his hands out to her through the cold iron bars, and Miranda came over and hesitantly took them_. "Dear girl, I really don't think you need to worry about that, because no jury in its right mind will convict you. You're a wronged party in all this, and soon this will be nothing more than a bad memory." _He had to hold back a gasp of surprise as she stepped closer and leaned her head against his shoulder through the cold iron bars. They stood that way for several long moments as he patted her back absently in an attempt to comfort her, Linnet looking at the two of them with a strange, sad smile._ She looks as though she wishes that Miranda and I could be more that prisoner and jailer. If only things were different….Damn me….I swear by all that's holy, if they convict her I'll mutiny, turn pirate, break her out and steal her away before I let them hang her. This girl's an angel…. to let her light be snuffed out by mortal hands would be a crime against humanity.. _

"_That's what everyone tells me….but I wanted to know. I'm not afraid to meet God, as I talk to him all the time, but I don't want it to hurt. I don't think I could be brave if I know it's going to hurt." _At this point her composure cracked, and Miranda began to sob, her salty tears making wet spots on Matthews uniform coat. With a broken sob of her own, Linnet flung down her pen and rushed over to her charge, who turned to her just as the door to the corridor opened. Corporal Gilette appeared at the hallway entrance, not bothering to hide a smirk as arrogantly summoned Groves to the Commodore's office. Luckily, Norrington's smug pug-nosed adjutant hadn't witnessed the embrace between the two young people, or there would have been dire consequences for the soft hearted officer, whose eyes were noticeably damp as he reluctantly departed..

Linnet hugged the young woman tightly, guiding her over to Miranda's cot where she pulled the girl down beside her. She made soft calming noises, rubbing her back and rocking her as she cried herself out. She was amazed that Miranda had maintained her stoicism for as long as she had. Finally, her cousin calmed enough to speak, and she turned to her older companion, crystalline tears still etching shining paths down her cheeks.

"_Oh Linnie, I hope they don't hang me. I mean, if I die, it won't be all bad because I'll be with my Mama and Papa, but you won't have anyone to care for. And I'd miss getting to play with the babies…weren't they sweet? I only got to hold them the once before we came here….do you think Elizabeth will let them hold them again before I go….if they convict me?" _The wistful note in her voice set Linnet to weeping once more, and this time it was the younger girl who comforted her keeper. "_I wish Captain Jack were here…"_

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888 _

_Monday Morning……shortly after dawn…_

"Mr. Gibbs, is everything in readiness?" Jack stepped out of the main cabin and ascending the stairs with dignity, he strolled across the short quarterdeck where his first mate was overseeing the stowing of supplies.

"Aye, Cap'n….the Pearl and her crew be ready for fight, flight or both at your word, though I must say I'm a might uneasy about the idea of having three of' 'em aboard ……you know it's bad..." The older crewman was cut off as Jack interrupted him before he could go into his "bad luck bringing women aboard" speech, rolling his eyes in mock annoyance as he did so.

"Luck…yes, yes, I do believe I recall you informing me of that fact on more than one occasion," Jack slurred sarcastically " and I'll be giving those words the same the same heed, weight and consideration as I did on those other occasions as well, which is to say none 'tall. Now then," his brown eyes sparkled with amusement as he watched the former navy man turned pirate try to determine if he had just been complimented or insulted. "if you'll excuse me, I believe I'll head over to the Commodore's….a little bird told me I'm needed at a certain young woman's trial. Lads" he called out as he swung himself down onto the main deck and made his way to the railing, below which a longboat was waiting. "I've heard of some rather nice pickings round about Port au Prince…after I conclude me business here, I'm thinking we should go see for ourselves…what say you to that, aye?" At the resounding shouts and whoops from his crew, Jack grinned and nodded. "Shouldn't be long….DON'T leave without me, savvy?" he winked at Anamaria, who just glared at him before huffing and turning away. With that, Jack set off on what was sure to be one of his more interesting adventures in Port Royal.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Monday….11 am…_

Linnet had long since given up on reading and praying, and was now pacing the 12 steps it took to get from wall to wall inside the cell where she waited alone while Miranda stood trial. She could still see her cousins frightened eyes as she was escorted from their prison, dressed in her favorite pale blue dress and her hair tied back simply with a matching blue ribbon. She had been pale and shaking, and her cheeks were flushed, and she hadn't been able to eat a bite that morning due to nerves. Linnet tried her best to reassure her that all would be well. Will also informed the two women when he delivered the fresh gown that he had spoken with the legal counsel at length and was quite confident of a positive outcome. Linnet only hoped that they weren't deceiving themselves with Miranda's life at stake.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The courtyard outside was full of milling crowds hoping to attend the trial of the infamous "Angel of Death" as they had taken to calling the petite young woman. Every seat in the courtroom had been taken, and even the gallery was overflowing with people who wished to catch a glimpse of the porcelain skinned girl accused of murdering one of their own. The accused herself had flinched at the taunts, hissing and booing that accompanied her on her short journey to the "arena" where she was to be judged. She was almost in tears by the time she made it to the table where her manacles were removed. Feeling a touch on her arm, she started and jerked away before realizing it was Elizabeth and Will. "Oh Lizzie, it's so awful..….why do they hate me so?" she whispered tearfully as the new mother embraced her.

"They're just fools looking for something to break up the monotony of their lives, sweeting. Just be brave, and this will all be over soon." Elizabeth patted her hand comfortingly. Will edged forward and took Miranda's hand firmly and caught her attention , trying hard to speak low but loud enough to be heard over the rumble of the audience. "Now, we can only stay a moment as they are almost ready to begin, but I need you to listen carefully. Your counsel will be here soon, and whatever you do I need you to stay calm and address him only as Sir, understand? There are more lives at stake than just yours, Merry….answer everyone's questions as simply and honestly as you can, and hopefully we'll all be home in time for tea. Now, let's see some of that famous British stiff upper lip…can't have you going on trial looking like you've been standing under a waterfall." He smiled, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket and handing it to her with a slight bow.

Miranda took a deep breath and grinned, taking the proffered cloth and wiping her eyes with it. "I hope Cook made scones…I haven't had a good tea in ages…" She smiled at them tremulously and then heard the sound of something hitting the table before her. She felt a presence nearby and heard the sound of a male clearing his throat. Gulping, she turned slowly around with her eyes lowered to face the man who would be defending her against the false charges threatening her life. It appeared that true to his word, the Governor had indeed hired the finest attorney available to defend her. She took in the polished silver buckled shoes with almost feminine heels, neat white stocking-encased legs, tan doeskin buttoned knee breeches, a long red waistcoat trimmed with stiff gold lace over a white ruffled shirt, and an knee length collar-less coat with gold buttons. A pristine tri-corner'd hat and powdered wig completed his formal attire, and as she looked into his eyes for the first time, Miranda almost cringed with fright when she saw the stern look on his clean-shaven face. Clearing his throat once more and speaking in a clear, somewhat aloof manner, he addressed his new client.

"It is my understanding that you require someone to represent you in this matter, Miss Everton, and having heard so much about you I find that it is a privilege and an honor to do so. Sir John Smith, at your service." Sweeping his hat off and placing it across his chest while taking her hand and bowing over it with the other, he glanced up at her confused face and winked at her. As she curtseyed in return, he made a quiet birdcall and she blinked in amazement as recognition set in and he whispered. "Not laying it on too thick, am I, Merry?" She would have thrown her arms around him with joy if it hadn't been for the warning she had been given by Will a few moments earlier.

Keeping her composure but unable to keep the light of hope from her eyes, she rose up and spoke clearly, her face flushed. "The honor is mine, sir, that you would come to aid me in my hour of need."

Jack nodded approvingly, watching the three Judges enter the room and take their seats as the audience's excited chatter died down. As the trial began and the prosecutor began to state his case, he placed his hand over Miranda's as it rested on the table and gave it a confident squeeze…noticing its iciness even in the warmth of the packed courtroom. "Let's get this business done with, shall we? Mrs. Turner is in need of a nursery attendant, and I know of just the right young woman for the job."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The crowd outside in the commons suddenly erupted with shouts and celebrations, and Linnet went into a panic. Were they celebrating because of a conviction or an acquittal. Linnet worried her nails down to the quick as she frantically paced around the cell…waiting for some word, some clear sign of what happened. After an eternity, she finally heard the clank and creak of the door at the far end of the corridor, and rushed to the cell doorway to see who approached.

She held her breath until she saw Lieutenant Groves approach, key rind in hand and a smile on his face. "It's over, and it was unanimous for acquittal." He grinned as he unlocked the cell door, allowing Linnet out, letting out an "oof" as the breath was knocked from him as she hugged him with relief. "It was impossible to convict a sweet girl like Miranda when they learned what a viper they had been nourishing at their bosoms. That and the fact that half the "less desireable" population of Port Royal stood up in the courtroom and confessed to offing the bastard. There were more than a few fights over who did him in, come to think of it…best entertainment this island has seen in years, I'm certain." He chuckled as he extended his arm to her. "Now, I'm sure you'll be wanting to thank that fine gentleman who defended our girl, so come along." Linnet wondered if he realized the peculiarity of him using the word "our", but was too ecstatic to wonder more about it.

Linnet blinked rapidly as her eyes adjusted to the bright light of the open courtyard. "Linnie!" she heard Miranda squeal, and she turned to see her ward rushing up to her, her face flushed and eyes unusually bright. "I'm free Linnie…and I'm happy you're free now too!" Her voice took on a conspirator-like tone as she hugged her cousin and whispered in her ear. "I did like Will said and didn't give him away, and now thanks to Jack we're free!"

Will, Elizabeth, and a gentleman Linnet assumed was the lawyer hired by Elizabeth's father came to join the two young women. Linnet was stunned, and more than a little disturbed by her charge's announcement. "Miranda, what are you talking about? Jack didn't free us. He's probably back in Tortuga with his rum and his….well, never mind that, but he'd be a fool to come anywhere near the fort, especially during a trial."

"Much as I hate to admit it, luv, I have to agree with you on that point." The elegantly dressed gentleman eased his way in between Will and his wife and stepped to stand in front of the gaping Linnet. "Then again, I managed to spend over two hours in the presence of Old Norrie and half the King's Navy in this fine stone fortress with them none the wiser, so I'd say this fool is better likened to a clever fox in the proverbial hen house, as it were. Wouldn't you agree, darling?" He tilted his elegantly wigged head and await her answer, which wasn't long in coming.

!SMACK!

The crack of her open palm against his cheek nearly succeeded in knocking his wig sideways as his face turned with the blow. He turned back to find a spitfire glaring up at him with fury in her eyes as she growled at him.

"Where have you been, and what took you so long?" Jack watched in amazement as the fury in her eyes died and those beautiful pools filled up with tears as she flung herself into his arms, holding on to him like she'd never let him go again.

Catching Will's eyes as he hugged the crying woman back, he raised his eyebrows and smirked meaningfully in an expression that clearly spoke volumes. _Will, m'lad….I think this just might mean she's missed me…._

_8888888888888888888888888888888888 _

_**(A/N) I hope you all liked this chapter, and I want to give credit to CHEMQUEEN for that deliciously inspired line that accompanied the slap. Up next is an exciting chapter that Miranda fans are going to love! Happy Reading, and if you feel like it, let me know what you think!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_Greetings friends, and my most humble apologies for the lateness of this chapter. I began writing it some time ago, but didn't like how it went and decided to redo it. Then life got in the way as it has a habit of doing sometimes...lol. Anyway, here's a nice long chapter for you! This story is nearing its end, and I hope you will like this segment!_

_As always, I don't own anything POTC, just the characters I made up and my crazy plot line..lol._**  
**

**Chapter 22: A Match Made In Heaven….**

"There, there, Miss Bryce…..no need for histrionics. I believe the stresses of the day have brought about your overwrought state, and will not hold your actions against you. The Turners have kindly invited me to sojourn with them while in Port Royal, so I suggest we depart for, shall we say, less hostile and open environs? " Jack patted the crying woman's back in a hesitant manner, warily eyeing the milling soldiers and few remaining spectators in the courtyard, ever mindful of the fate that awaited him should his true identity be revealed.

Hearing his drawled comments pulled Linnet back from her hysterical tears and made her realize the precarious position they were in. Flushing with embarrassment, she pulled free of Jack's tenuous embrace, and gratefully accepted his proffered handkerchief to wipe away the evidence of her recent tears. "My apologies, Mr…..?"

"Sir John Smith, lately of Devonshire, at your service, Miss Bryce. Arrived only last week, in fact….hadn't even been on land half a day before I heard the to-do about the upcoming trial. Upon learning of my intentions to open my law practice here in Port Royale, Mrs. Turner's highly esteemed sire hired me to aid you and Miss Miranda in your defense." The group proceeded to leave the courtyard, heading back into town and the relative safety of the Turner's home.

"Indeed. Miranda and I are very fortunate that such a skilled man-of-the-law arrived just in the nick of time to save us. We are most grateful, Sir John." Her words were cool and oh-so proper, and Jack couldn't hide his slight wince at the thinly-disguised bite of sarcastic anger in her voice. _Bugger…I get the feeling she's more than a bit cross with me at the mo…… guess that means the wonderfully romantic reunion picnic on the beach I was planning will have to wait……_

"T'was quite simple really….not difficult at all to place reasonable doubt in the minds of the judges when there were so many townspeople willing to come forward and testify to Miranda's innocence." _…the added incentive of gold in their pockets didn't hurt Miranda's chances any either…_ "Your charges were actually more difficult to get dismissed, as there were at least a dozen witnesses to your verbal assault on the Commodore." He couldn't resist smirking as she blushed again with embarrassment and anger. "Really, my dear, proper ladies such as yourself are not supposed to even _know_ about male genitalia, human or otherwise, much less speak of such things in mixed company." Jack was throwing himself wholeheartedly into his role, and smirked as he watched his future bride's face turn an interesting shade of red once more. He knew that there would be hell to pay once they were behind closed doors, but couldn't resist throwing in one last barb while they were in public just for good measure

"However, should your delicate feminine sensibilities not hinder that enchanting tongue of yours, I would entreat you to be more cognizant of the company you're in before discussing… " . Before he could finish his sentence, a sudden groan ending in a whimper from behind them caused them to stop in their tracks. Turning about, they found a stunned looking Will half kneeling in the street, clutching a sagging Miranda in his arms. Rushing to the young woman's side, Linnet noticed the sweat beads forming on her forehead and her young cousin's excessively flushed cheeks, and grew quite alarmed. Laying her hand along the unconscious girls forehead, she drew her breath in with a hiss and looked up at Jack, her anger now replaced with a new emotion.

"Fever…she's burning up." The look of pure terror in Linnet's eyes sent both men's hearts plummeting.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Two days later……_

After tapping softly on the door to announce his arrival, Jack opened the well-oiled door and stepped silently into the room. The flickering candles by the bedside and the glow from the slowly dying fire provided the room's only illumination, but the dim light was enough to see the paleness of the patient and the exhaustion on the face of woman in the rocking chair beside the bed holding her hand. It was a quarter past 3 in the morning, and for the third night in a row the household slept uneasily, waiting and hoping that the morning would bring some change for the better. The only sounds in the room were the occasional popping of the fire and the rasp of Miranda's breathing. Linnet glanced up at him as he closed the door quietly and leaned against it wearily, his arms behind him and his leather slippered feet crossed at the ankle. He still wore the fancy shirt and breeches of an aristocrat, but the persona of the dandified British attorney was nowhere to be seen. His shorter, neatly combed black hair was tied back like Williams in a cue reaching between his shoulder blades, and Linnet marveled at the lengths he had gone to in order to complete his charade. His shirt, now limp from constant wear, was un-tucked, the sleeves rolled to the elbows revealing his tattoos, burn scars and brand. His upper lip and chin was covered with 3 days worth of slowly growing mustache and goatee, and the dark smudges under his eyes were for once not from smeared kohl but bore silent testament to his own lack of rest. Looking at this man she loved but could neither tell nor have was sheer torture.

"How is she?" Jack's quiet inquiry startled Linnet out of her reverie, and she sighed softly as she leaned down to wipe Miranda's fevered brow with a cool rag. "There's been little change. We've been steaming the room with menthol and eucalyptus to aid her breathing, and giving her willow bark tea, but nothing seems to help. The doctor says she must have had a slight cold before she was arrested, and being confined in that draft, damp cell for a week allowed pneumonia to set in. There's nothing we can do now but wait and pray."

She never heard or saw him move, but suddenly Jack was there behind her, his strong, warm hands massaging her tight shoulders as he leaned against the back of her chair. She immediately tensed, but he smiled faintly when she gradually began to relax under his ministrations, and he leaned down, his lips close to her ear as he gave voice to his thoughts.

"Miranda couldn't be in better hands than yours, love." He said softly, leaning down to remove the damp cloth from Linnet's hand and replacing it in the bowl on the bedside table. Coming around from behind the chair, he crouched down so that he could look up at her, taking her hands and bringing them to his lips as he kissed them one at a time. "But even these healing hands of yours need to rest occasionally, or we'll be having to nurse two patients instead of one. Not that I'd have any objections to you being nearly naked, weak and helpless in bed," at this he favored her with a leering grin. "but I'd much rather have you in that state from pleasure rather than illness or exhaustion…unless it's exhaustion from my personal attentions, savvy?"

Jack could have sworn Linnet's lips trembled with laughter for just a moment before her face crumbled and tears began to slip down her cheeks. She pulled her hands free of his grasp before covering her face, rocking back and forth with the force of her grief. Rising, Jack picked up the startled sobbing woman in his arms, sat down and placed her on his lap, pulling her hands down and wiping her face with a handkerchief from his pocket. "You know.." he began in a mock serious tone.. "this is getting to be a right regular habit with you ladies. Haven't gone through so many handkerchiefs in such a short time in my life. Blow." He commanded, and to Linnet's surprise, she complied, and allowed him to pull her head down onto his shoulder afterwards. "Now then, was the thought of my playing nursemaid so awful that it caused you to let loose with the waterworks, hmmm?"

"It's all my fault, Jack. If I hadn't let that odious Commodore goad me into losing my temper, I might have convinced him into allowing us to remain with Will and Elizabeth under house arrest until the trial. If only I had controlled myself, Miranda might not have gotten sick, but he just made me so..so damned angry! Oh Jack, if she dies, I won't be able to live with myself….. I'm such a cowardly fool!"

Jack stroked her hair and made soothing noises as he slowly rocked the guilt-ridden woman enthroned on his lap. "What? Refusing to back down to a blackmailing bully rather than taking the easy way out doesn't sound like cowardice to me, sweetling. You were trying to do what was best for you and Merry. If anyone should be accused of cowardice, it would be me for leaving you to handle the situation all by your onesies."

Jack sighed quietly, and tilting her chin up with a finger, he brushed a fleeting kiss across her mouth before he continued speaking.

"That day we argued, I admit I was angry and hurt, and said some things I didn't mean. I'd take back those harsh words I said if I could, but since that isn't possible, I'd like to ask your forgiveness for any pain they caused you, and I hope you don't think too badly of me for being such an ass." He smiled softly at her, his warm brown eyes searching her face, hopeful of being forgiven.

"I forgave you a long time ago for that, Jack Sparrow….but reprimand me in public again like you did that morning, and I won't be held accountable for my actions, Savvy?" She parroted his favorite expression back at him with a tired but genuine smile before glancing back over at Miranda's sleeping form. "Jack….she has to get well…she just has too." She closed her eyes and finally let Morpheus claim her as Jack rocked them both into much needed slumber.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

It was shortly before noon on the 4th day of Miranda's illness when Jack encountered Lieutenant Groves during his daily call. Up until that day, Jack had managed to avoid the earnest young man who had shown such care and concern for the young woman who had been in his charge. It was inevitable that his luck would run out, and so it happened that he was leaving Will's study just as the young man appeared in the foyer, tri-cornered hat under his arm and a fragrant bouquet to brighten Miranda's room in hand.

Jack stopped up short at the sight of the red uniform, forcing himself to relax and offering the young man a closed lip smile and a nod of greeting as he rolled down his shirt sleeves. He realized he didn't look anything like the stuffy English barrister he was purported to be, and felt a shiver of apprehension run down his spine. He knew of Linnet's and Merry's friendship with the young officer, and much as it would hurt them to see him harmed, he would do whatever it took to escape the hangman's noose.

"How is Miss Miranda? Has there been any change?" Matthew asked as the household's young maid curtseyed before taking the flowers from his hands, intended no doubt to replace the ones he had brought two days prior.

"Her fever rises and falls, but she shows no signs of waking. She had some type of seizure this morning and had to be restrained. The doctor is afraid that if she doesn't emerge from this sleep-like state in the next few days, it is unlikely she ever will."

Jack studied the young man carefully, watching as his expression went from sorrow to anger, his jaw clenching and eyes hardening.

"Damn Norrington and his blasted rules. He should have never put them into that mildewed dungeon! If Miranda dies, I swear I'll throttle him for being the brutish bastard who doesn't know the meaning of the word mercy, and they're welcome to court-martial and hang me afterward, if they dare."

"I know just what you mean, Lieutenant. Commodore Norrington has been a dull stick for as long as I've known him, but I never knew him to be quite so vindictive. I've a gut feeling that his actions as of late have less to do with the young misses and more to do with the Turners." The young officer looked at him curiously, and Jack explained. "He was once engaged to Elizabeth Turner, and seeing her so happy after breaking off with him not all that long ago may have soured him on females as a whole, especially bold, impudent, saucy wenches like Miss Bryce."

Matthew eyed the man before him knowingly, hesitating only a moment before he replied. "For someone who only recently arrived in Port Royale, you seem to know its residents quite well, Sir John…..or do you prefer to be addressed as Captain Sparrow?" He spoke quietly, with a hint of amusement in his voice, his posture relaxed and non-threatening.

Jack stiffened and eyed the young officer warily, his hand automatically reaching for his non-existent scabbard as he awaited the soldier's next move. Noting the faint smile on the young man's face, he relaxed a bit and sighed, shaking his head as he crossed his legs and leaned on one arm against the paneled wall. "I assume from your lack of alarm at learning the truth that you won't be rushing off to inform your superiors of my presence here?"

Matthew smiled and raised a single eyebrow before replying. "And what purpose would that serve, Captain? You would end up on the end of a rope, the Turners and Miss Bryce would hate me for all eternity, and the woman I love would still be hovering at death's door." He turned his head to look up to the third door down the hall on the 2nd floor where Miranda fought for her life and gave a sad, heavy sigh. "Besides, handing you over to Norrington would be a major feather in the Commodore's cap, and in light of recent events, I'm not feeling very charitable towards him at the moment. So you needn't worry….as far as I'm concerned, Jack Sparrow has never returned to Port Royale."

"Love, eh? I knew you cared for the lass, but I didn't know your feelings went that deep, especially since Miranda is.." Jack hesitated, not knowing quite how to proceed.

"Miranda is special, I know….and if I may be frank with you?" At Jack's nod, he continued. "I'm not some loathsome monster who lusts after a pretty form" He gave a shudder of disgust at the thought of Miranda at the hands of some he knew. "She's sweet, loving and gentle, and she looks at the world with childlike wonder that amazes me and makes me want to cry at times. I want nothing more than to hold her and care for her and make her happy for as long as I live."

Before Jack could respond to the Lieutenant's outburst, there was a cry from above that made everyone come running. Linnet burst from the sickroom, tears running down her face as she called out frantically for someone to fetch the doctor. Fear and grief crossed every face for a moment before Linnet broke out in laughter.

"No..no…..I'm sorry I didn't explain….we need the doctor because her fever's broken!" Even though she was plainly exhausted, Linnet's smile was bright enough to light the entire house. "Miranda is awake and asking to see everyone, especially you, Lieutenant. I can't explain it….one moment she was lying there as still as death, and the next minute she was awake, asking me why I allowed her to sleep so late. And it is so strange….she is a bit confused at the moment but she's…well…she seems different in a way. I can't explain it right now, but we need the doctor here right away! Oh, I'm so relieved!" And with that, she hugged Elizabeth and the two women disappeared into Miranda's room.

The two men exchanged relieved glances, and then Jack clapped a hand on Matthew's shoulder in a friendly gesture. "Dunno about you, mate, but I think this calls for a touch of something alcoholic, strictly for medicinal purposes of course."

"Well, I'm off duty til tomorrow evening, so I guess a little nip to celebrate could hurt." Lieutenant Groves and Jack had just turned and begun heading down the hall when a voice from above stopped them.

"Stay away from the rum if you know what's good for you, Jack Sparrow!" Linnet called out from the top of the stairs, forgetting Jack's disguise in her excitement and throwing a hand over her mouth in horror when she realized what she'd done. Jack merely chuckled at her expression and waved off her error.

"Not to worry, love….he already had me pegged for a pirate before you opened your pretty mouth. By the by, didn't I recently give you a warning about minding that enchanting tongue of yours recently?" Seeing her blush and glower at him, he laughed and blew her a kiss before escorting Matthew into the library and heading toward the shelf where he kept his supply of liquor.

"I thought Linnet told you to stay out of the rum?" the young officer asked, an amused expression on his face as the pirate before him poured out two fingers of bright amber liquid into two glasses.

"I am staying out of the rum." Jack replied with a grin as he handed Matthew a glass and took a deep sip of the one in his hand. "She didn't say anything about the brandy."


End file.
